


Anna minun viedä (sinut maailmaani)

by Fredu



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, draama, finglish, huumori, romanssi
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sinä teet ihan liikaa töitä, stressaat. Vietä ensi viikko, meidän lomaviikko, minun kanssani, niin saat tuulettaa päätäsi"<br/>"En voi. On niin paljon ratkaisematonta ja--"<br/>"Kyllä voit, hetkeksi päästää irti. Anna, niin minä vien sinut minun maailmaani. Lupaan ettet kadu"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Olen pyrkinyt pitämään canon-hahmot mahdollisimman IC:nä, mutta omia hahmoja olen lisäillyt rutkasti. :D Omaa itseäni olen myös muokannut, en ole laiha eivätkä hiukseni ole niin pitkät, enkä puhu noita kaikkia kieliä sujuvasti mitä tässä lukee. Opiskelen niitä kaikkia vaihtelevalla menestyksellä.

**Chapter one**

”McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva tässä neiti Swift”, Gibbs ei tervehtinyt purjehtiessaan portaista tytön hempukka perässään. Ruskean eri sävyiset, paksut kiharat ylsivät lanteille asti ja heiluivat hänen askeleidensa tahdissa. Siniset silmät katsoivat valppaasti kaikkia, ja huulet olivat kaartuneet hienoiseen hymyyn. Alahuulta koristi teräksinen rengas, joka istui hänen kasvoihinsa.  
”Sanokaa Justina vaan”, eloisasta ja hymyileväisestä äänestä päätellen hän ei voinut olla kahtakymmentä vuotta enempää elänyt. Kokemusta hätinä ollenkaan. Miksi hän oli täällä?  
”Swift on tullut meidän ryhmäämme keltanokaksi, DiNozzoa lainatakseni, huomattavan päättelykykynsä ansiosta”, Jethro totesi. Katseellaan hän ilmaisi, että hänellä oli tärkeämpiäkin asioita hoidettavana kuin turhanpäiväiset esittelyt. Sen he saisivat hoitaa keskenään.

”Kyllä mekin osataan päätellä!” DiNozzo huudahti Gibbsin mentyä. Hän mittaili katsellaan Justinaa päästä varpaisiin, vartalossa tuntui olevan vieläkin hiukan lapsenpyöreyttä, joskin se saattoi ihan hyvin olla myös aikuispyöreyttä. Rikkinäiset converset, revityt mustat farkut ja ylisuuri Hurriganes-paita eivät jotenkin sopineet kuvaan.  
”Sitä minäkin sanoin, kun väittivät assosisaatiokykyänikin ilmiömäiseksi. Palkkaisivat saman tien meedioita”, Justina vastasi naurahtaen.  
”Mutta jos kerran päättäjät sinun taitojasi pitävät huomattavina, niin mikset sinä itse?” Ziva kysyi heti terävästi.

”Koska ainoat erikoiskykyni, jotka tiedän omaavani, ovat erittäin kärkevä kieli, roihuava temperamentti ja etiäiset. Tai no, enneunet”, Justina kääntyi kasvotusten Zivaan. Hän hymyili leveästi ja kysyi tältä jotain venäjäksi, mihin nainen vastasi hieman hämmentyneenä. Hetken ajan he kävivät keskustelua, jonka päälle nauroivat makeasti.  
”Toinen Ziva?! Kate numero kolme?” DiNozzo älähti ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Tämä kirvoitti naurua kolmesta muusta.  
”Jotain käytöstapoja edes, Tony-hyvä. Istu toki, jos Gibbs on pistänyt sinut kävelemään koko matkan ylhäältä alas, niin olet takuulla väsynyt”, McGee puuttui peliin hieman toruen kollegaansa. Mies nousi pöytänsä äärestä ja tarjosi tuoliaan.

”Toki, kiitoksia vain. Hyvin ystävällistä sinulta, ömm...”  
”McGee, Timothy McGee”  
”Kiitoksia, Timothy”, Justina soi tälle lämpimän hymyn istuutuessaan tarjottuun tuoliin kuitenkin hieman epäröiden. McGee meinasi jo vastata, mutta ehtipä Tony häntä piikittelemään ensin.  
”McGeek esitteli itsensä kuin James Bond! Mikä vitsi! Yrittääpä vielä kalastella kohteliaisuuspisteitä”, johon kiharatukka kerkesi tiuskaisemaan:  
”Uskonpa, että Timothy ei kalastele kohteliaisuuspisteitä, vaan on oikeasti kohtelias, mitä sinä, ignorantti elvistelijä, et osaa”

Ziva purskahti niin raikuvaan nauruun, että puolet toimistosta kääntyi katsomaan. Hän painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja nauroi lähes hysteerisesti.  
”Uusi tyttö osaa ainakin pistää kampoihin!” jopa puolustettavana ollut tirskahti.  
”Kiitoksia vain, neiti Swift. Kotiuduit ilmeisesti aika nopeasti, kun kerran jo osasit tukkia Anthony DiNozzon suun”

Se oli kyllä totta, että Tony oli mennyt mykäksi. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitellakaan, että joku osaisi olla noin ärhäkkä, eikä hän oikein tahtonut millään käsittää sanoja [i]ignorantti[/i] ja [i]elvistelijä[/i].

*~*~*~*

Koska heidän ryhmänsä ryhmittymä oli suhteellisen pieni, ei sinne mahtunut enää yhtä pöytää tilaa tukkimaan, joten oli päätetty, että jonkun oli jaettava omansa Justinan kanssa. Se tarkoitti, että joku joutui istumaan työpäivänsä silmätysten melkein ilkeäluontoisen nuoren naisen kanssa. Gibbs ei ollut Tonyn lisäksi kovin halukas jakamaan pöytäänsä, Ziva ei luottanut uutta ihmistä lähelle tavaroitaan siitäkään huolimatta, että tämä osasi jo pistää vastaan _ignorantille elvistelijälle_. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jäi McGee, joka ei ollut oikeastaan lainkaan pahoillaan pöytänsä jakamisesta.  
”Minun on pitänyt jo muutenkin siivota tämä jo aikoja sitten, nyt saan kerrankin tehtyä sen ja tilaa kaikille tärkeille papereille. Etenkin, kun puolet edellisestä tilasta on käytössä”, tämä oli vain todennut virnistäen.

_Liian kiltti ihminen_ , oli Justina miettinyt hymynsä takana, _vaikuttaa niin viattomalta, mutta oi, mitä syntejä tuo ulkokuori voikaan kätkeä sisäänsä_. Koko tämän ajan hän oli mielessään alleviivaillut asioita ensivaikutelmista, kirjoitellut muistipalatsinsa liitutaululle muistettavia asioita ja analysoinut analysoinnin perään. Hänellä oli päässään kaksi kyhäelmää kustakin; Duckysta, Gibbsistä, Tonysta ja Zivasta. Ensimmäiset olivat ensivaikutelmat, ja sen jälkeen tulivat kaikki se mitä hän oli Abbylta kuullut. Hän oli tuntenut Abigailin jo hänen itsensä ollessa pieni ja he olivat yhdessä löytäneet synkähkön tyylin. Kumpikaan heistä ei tietenkään luonteeltaan ollut lainkaan synkkä, joskin pukeutumistyyli ja sisustustyyli ei ollut ihan siitä normaaleimmasta päästä.

Abbyn mielestä McGee oli tavallaan ihmemies, joskin Justina näki hänet vain peruskohteliaana, liiankin kilttinä, ihmisenä. Abbyn mielestä Ziva oli ihmeellisen mukava ollakseen tiukka naispoliisi, Gibbs oli jumalainen, olihan gootilla ollut aina jonkinlainen viehtymys vanhempiin miehiin, ja DiNozzo vähän ärsyttävä, mutta ihan mukiinmenevä hänkin. Justina taas ajatteli Zivan olevan erittäin tiukka yksityisyydestään, ja ehkä hieman nipo. Gibbs oli mukavan rento johtaja, joka osasi tarpeen vaatiessa olla tiukka, eikä pölöttänyt liikoja. DiNozzoa hän suorastaan inhosi. Tämän ylimielinen käytös ja halventava katse olivat varmistaneet takuupaikan Justinan henkilökohtaisella mustalla listalla.

Virallisesti hän oli kolmatta päivää töissä, mutta kahden edellisen aikana he olivat jo kerenneet sahata McGeen pöydän takaosasta osan irti, että Justinakin saisi jalkansa pöydän alle. Lisäksi he olivat alkaneet tutkia erästä niin kutsuttua kylmää juttua, missä tarvittiin aivonystyröitä. Ja kahvia. Toisena päivänään hän oli oppinut, että kahvitilaus tuli tehdä aina McGeelle. Jos Gibbs toisi kahvia, olisi kyseessä joku erittäin kiireellinen ja tärkeä juttu, joka pitäisi saada ratkaistua melkeinpä heti. Justina ja Timothy olivat myös saaneet yhdessä järjestykseen heidän työpöytänsä, josta mies oli ollut kiitollinen. Ei mukamas olisi osannut ajatella joitain ratkaisuja itse. _Mitä mielistelyä_ , nainen oli pyöräyttänyt silmiään ajatuksissaan.

Nyt heillä oli ruokatauko, ja hän kaivoi eväät repustaan. Muut lähtivät kahviloihin ja ties minne, mutta Justina oli päättänyt pysyä visusti työpaikallaan leipää natustellen, vettä juoden ja Mary Poppinsia lukien. Teki hyvää vähän tuuletella aivoja kesken työpäivän jonkin imaginäärisen avulla. Ollessaan viihdyttävä, oli Mary Poppins myös hieman sivistävä sekä ohjasi oikeampaan etikettiin sisältäen samalla humoristisia piirteitä. Niin hän oli ainakin näihin päiviin asti ajatellut, siitä oli toki hetki, kun hän oli kyseistä sarjaa viimeksi lukenut. Sen hän kyllä muisti, miten viehtynyt hän oli joskus ollut Bertiin, iloiseen ja vilpittömään mieheen. _Oi jospa sellaisen löytää sais_.

”A-Ai sinäkin jäit tänne?” Timothyn ääni säikäytti naisen perin pohjin. Kirja oli lentää hänen käsistään ja vesi purskahti hänen syliinsä.  
”Herran tähden, McGee, oliko pakko säikäyttää?” Justinan ääni oli ensin hieman ärtynyt, mutta huomattuaan miehen säikähtyneen olemuksen hän huolestui.  
”Olen pahoillani, voin toki mennä jos sinua häiritsee--”  
”Eee tokkiisa, paena puuta ja kerro miksi näytät itse Bambilta ajovaloissa”, nainen kohottautui parempaan asentoon pöydän ääressä, sijoitti kirjanmerkin huolellisesti kahden sivun väliin ja siirsi jälleen katseensa kollegaansa.  
”I-Itse asiassa o-olen tutkinut tässä muutamaa kylmää tapausta itsekseni, ihan vain pitääkseni mieleni terävänä. Ja tietysti haluan niiden ratkeavan, mutta älä kerro Tonylle”, Timothy laski kasan kansioita työpöydälle ja yritti saada äänensä hallintaan.

”En tietenkään, se itseriittoinen ilkimys kuitenkin käsittäisi väärin. On oikeastaan aika hienoa, että jaksat varsinaisen työn lisäksi tutkia vielä kylmenneitäkin”, vilpittämän hämmentynyt Justina oli. Kiltin kuvaan tietysti sopi myös ahkera, mitä Tim olikin, mutta että näin ahkera? Ylimääräistä työtä harva hankkisi, etenkään vapaaehtoisesti ja yksin.  
”Ei tämä minun työni niin kovin hankalaa ole, hankalinta on kestää tätä [i]itseriittoista ilkimystä[/i], kuten häntä kutsuit, vaikka on hänelläkin hyviä hetkiä. Ei hän aina ilkeile”, ujo hymy kapusi miehen kasvoille, ja poskille helähti punaa. Tätä ilmeisestikään ei kehuttu kovin usein.  
”Yleensä vain, mutta nyt kun kerran häiritsit mainiota lukuhetkeäni, niin vaadin sinua keskustelemaan henkeviä kanssani. Ensiksikin, mitä muuta harrastat näiden kylmenneiden tapausten setvimistä?”

”Itse asiassa, minä kirjoitan. Jotkut sanovat minun olevan hyvä, mutten oikein tiedä. Rikoksiin liittyvät mysteerit ovat erikoisalaani. Entäs mitäs sinä harrastat lukemisen ja laulamisen ohella?” nyt oli Justinan vuoro punastua. Missä vaiheessa mokoma oli muka kuullut hänen laulavan? Toimiston ja lähihuoneiden piti olla tyhjiä kun hän aloitti ruokatunnin swinginsä.  
”Oletko sinä vakoillut minua?” Timothy nauroi.  
”Holy Norns, kaikkien piti olla poissa... No kuitenkin, minä soitan kitaraa, tanssin, piirrän ja kirjoitan. Surrealistinen lyhytproosa, fanfiction ja lyriikka ovat minun erikoisalojani. Kirjailija minusta pitäisikin tulla, jos nyt vain saisin aikaiseksi käydä läpi käsikirjoitukseni ja karsia huonoja”, McGee mietti, olisiko hänen pitänyt ehkä hämmästyä niinkin paljosta luovista harrastuksista. Mikäli hän hämmästyikin, ei sitä näkynyt päälle päin.

”Käsikirjoitus? Kokoelmallinen runoja vai... surrealistiseksi lyhytproosaksiko sitä kutsuit?” mies sen sijaan esitti kiinnostuksensa toisen työtä kohtaan yrittäen viedä huomiota pois itsestään.  
”Runoja, joskin suurin osa niistäkin taitaa edustaa surrealistista taidesuuntaa. Sinä kai pysyttelet realismissa?” käkkäräpää ei voinut olla yrittämättä saada tyydytystä uteliaisuuteen. _Curiosity killed the cat._  
”Se on turvallisempaa, kun tuo mielikuvitus ei ole oikein lentänyt koskaan kovin lennokkaasti. Ja tuo sinun käsikirjoitusjuttusi, minä voisin lukaista sen läpi ja vähän arvioida, mitäs sanot?” Justinan teki mieli huokaista. Ei sitten millään tahtonut tuokaan avautua omasta työstään, ei hän nyt itsestään ja omasta työstään haluaisi höpötellä!

”Se voisi olla itse asiassa aika hyvä idea, olisi virkistävää kuunnella jonkun vastakkaisen sukupuolen mielipiteen niistäkin. Uskon, että suuri osa naisista pitää siitä, onhan sen nimi sentään _Soul Life of a Lonely Girl_ ”, tällä kertaa hän huokaisi oikeasti ja haukkasi ison palan leivästään. Nälkä kurni mahaa, ja mikäli McGee ei aikonut aueta helpolla, oli hänen kerättävä voimia väkisinvääntöön.  
”Aika vetävä, jos sitä tarkoin ajattelee. Joskin se ei tosiaankaan taida houkutella miesväkeä lukemaan sitä. Jo tuo sana _girl_ tekee siitä miesten karttaman. Mutta tuo minulle se käsikirjoituksesi, mielellään paperiversiona, niin saan tehtyä siihen merkintöjä, kun olet valmis ja minäpä lukaisen”, Timothy hymyili ja kaivoi oman paperipussinsa repustaan ilmaisten keskustelun päättyneen.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osa hyppää kolmen kuukauden päähän ensimmäisestä.

**Chapter Two**

”McGee, viitsisitkö ojentaa ruutupaperia?”  
”Sinun laatikostasi vai minun?”  
”No mitä väliä sillä on?! Ojenna nyt vaan sitä paperia!” Justina kivahti kirpakasti. Eihän niissä papereissa mitään eroa ollut, _Ihme pilkunnysväystä_. McGeen pää nytkähti taaksepäin hämmästyneenä. Äsken niin lammasmainen nainen oli yhtäkkiä itse neiti kärsimättömyys. Mies kuitenkin ojensi yhden omista ruutuarkeistaan, jonka toinen lähes repäisi hänen kädestään mulkoillen.

”Sataako paratiisissa, vai mistä tuollainen ilme”, DiNozzo virnuili myöhemmin McGeelle, joka vain kohautti hartioitaan mietteliään näköisenä. Häntä vaivasi toisen yhtäkkinen hyökkäävyys.  
”Itse asiasssa en yhtään tiedä mistä Justina minulle suuttui yhtäkkiä. En tehnyt mitään sellaista, josta voisi suuttua, ainakin niin luulen”  
”Sinä se et tiedä naisista mitään, keltanokka”, ja niine hyvineen Anthony DiNozzo marssi tiehensä jättäen McGeen mietteliääksi. Viimeiset kolme viikkoa olivat olleet rauhallisia ja heillä oli jopa ollut mukavaa. He viettivät ruokatunnit yhdessä, välillä keskustellen ja välillä McGee jatkoi omia tutkimuksiaan välittämättä Justinan jaloista pöydällä, puhumattakaan niistä äänistä mitä tämä piti eläytyessään oikein kirjaansa. Nyt taisi olla aika mennä Abbyn puheille.

*~*~*~*

”Hei Abbs, miten menee?” McGee otti korkean tuolin, laski sen viereen laukkunsa, istuutui ja ojensi Caf-Pown ystävättärelleen.  
”Wohoo, mistäs nyt tuulee? Ja ihan hyvää, onko Swifty jo asettautunut? En ole nähnyt häntä vielä, Gibbs oli ainakin vähän vierastanut, ei kai Tony ole ollut ilkeä hänelle? Koska jos on, minä kyllä pidän hänelle sellaisen puhuttelun, että varmasti hänen korvansa tutisevat vielä huomennakin, vaikka tiedän kyllä Swiftyn osaavan puolustaa itseään, mutta silti! Ei sitä sovi olla ilkeä uudelle työtoverilleen heti alkumetreillä, siinähän menee ensivaikutelmat täysin pieleen! Vai mitä?” Abbyn suu kävi niin nopeasti, että lopetettuaan tämä huohotti. _Hassu Abby_ , McGee hymyili lempeästi. Oli niin gootin tapaista puhua niin nopeasti, että melkein tukehtui.

”Justina on asettunut vähän turhankin hyvin, kerennyt riitelemään Tonyn kanssa jo ainakin viisitoista kertaa, puolustamaan minua neljätoista kertaa ja minuunkin hän on jo yhden kerran suuttunut”  
”Oi, niin tyypillistä! Mitä sinä teit? Tai jätit tekemättä, koska oli kumpi vain, niin silti Swifty saattaa olla hieman jäinen. Hän on monimutkainen tyyppi, joskin toivoisin, että jaksaisit ymmärtää häntä. Hänellä on ollut vaikeaa ja--”  
”Abby, ei se haittaa. Voi olla, että hänellä on vain huono päivä tai jotain. Hän on ollut muuten minua kohtaan niin ystävällinen”  
”Niin. Onneksi et ole niitä herkkänahkaisia, jotka ottaa itseensä heti kun vähän haukahtaa. Ja niin! Pitääkin muistaa sanoa nyt, että älä koske hänen kirjoihinsa ilman lupaa, äläkä likaisin käsin. Siitä hän ei pidä. Hänkin muuten harrastaa kirjoittamista, lähinnä lyhyitä novelleja--”  
”Surrealistista lyhytproosaa, fanfictionia ja lyriikkaa. Sain hänen käsikirjoituksensa luettavakseni, hän oli valmis kyllä aikaisemmin kuin ajattelin, mutta--”

”SAITKO SINÄ LUKEA HÄNEN RUNOJAAN?!” Abby huudahti. Nyt hän oli sanaton, ja ehkä hieman, ihan vain kevyesti, loukkaantunut. Hänkään ei ollut saanut lukea niitä, ja he sentään olivat tunteneet Justinan syntymästä lähtien!  
”Sain, mitä kummallista siinä on?” McGee ihmetteli. Luulisi nyt, että goottikin oli saanut niitä lukea, kun he kerran niin hyviä ystäviä olivat. Tosin ilme kyllä kertoi muuta, tosin voihan asiassa olla joku toinenkin puoli, jonka takia Abby oli niin hämmästynyt.  
”Ei kukaan saa lukea hänen runojaan! En edes minä! En edes yhtä, ja sinä saat kokonaisen käsikirjoituksen-- Hetkinen nyt, käsikirjoituksen?! Ei hän ainakaan minulle ole mitään kertonut, voi herranen aika!” Abbyn oli nyt pakko istua alas, hänen elehtimisensä oli kiihtynyt hänen puhetahtinsa mukana. Tuolillaan istuessaan hän katseli lattiaan tyhjin silmin, imeskellen pillillään Caf-Powta.  
”Siihenkin on ihan hyvä syy, hän vain halusi saada miehisen mielipiteen omansa vastineeksi”

”Ei se ole mikään syy! Hän osoitti sinulle ihan mielettömän suurta kunnioitusta antaessaan sinun lukea mitään julkaisematonta tekstiä, äläkä nyt vain sano, ettet ole edes kiittänyt!”  
”Kiitin kyllä, mutta miksi kiihdyt?”  
”Koska tässä on pakko olla jotain muuta takana, onko sinulla mitään niistä mukana?”  
”On muutamia, joskin yhdestä minun piti kysyä häneltä kahden viimeisen lauseen muodosta”  
”Näytä!” Abby oli epänormaalin käskevä, ja hieman ihmetellen kaivoi laukustaan paksun kansion esiin. Kesti vähän aikaa, ennen kuin hän löysi sivulle satayhdeksänkymmentäseitsemän kirjoitetun runonpätkän, josta oli aikeissa kysyä.

_Mine, when alone_  
Certain, in some other eyes  
Gorgeous, in an innocent way  
Eww, some one else would say  
i don’t sEe him that way,  
i’d say 

”Pitipä tämäkin arvata, taas kävi näin. Eikö se osaa edes sydäntänsä hillitä? Kyllä minä miehet ymmärrän, mutta tämä menee jo liian paksuksi...” Abby mutisi itsekseen lukaistessaan runon nopeasti läpi ja ojensi paperin takaisin McGeelle.  
”Ja minä kun luulin, että sinun ajatuksesi luistaa. Tai siis, luistaahan se, mutta olisi luullut, että se oli tässäkin tapauksessa luistanut. Etkö muka huomannut tässä jotain jännää?”  
”Joo, kaksi viimeistä riviä”  
”Ei!” Abby löi kädellä otsaansa.  
”Tämä on ihan yksinkertaista! Etkö huomannut mitään erityistä isoissa kirjaimissa?”

Timothy katsoi ystävätärtään hämillään, kyllähän hän oli jo kahteen eri kertaan sanonut mikä häntä oli runossa häirinnyt, mutta kuitenkin tottelevaisesti käänsi katseensa paperiin. Hän luki moniin kertoihin, sekaisin ja sivuttain, ennen kuin tarttui pöydällä yksinäisenä lojuvaan kynään. Pienelle paperinlipareelle hän laittoi ensin kirjaimen M, sitten C, sen jälkeen G, jonka perästä E ja sen jälkeen vielä toinen E.  
”Mc-- McGee? Minä?” hän kohotti katseensa silmät mummon posliiniteemukien kokoisina.  
”Sinä. Kumma ettet huomannut, eihän tuo nyt niin kovin piilotettu merkitys ole, onhan Swifty vaikeamminkin asioita piilottanut. Luulin kyllä, että hyvät miehet eivät kuuluneet hänen miesmakuunsa, omituista. Ehkä tässä on sattunut jokin virhe, ehkä hän on tarkoittanut aivan jotain muuta, vaikkakin sanoma on aika selvä”

”Niin mikä sanoma?” Abby oli jo noussut seisomaan ja saanut takaisin puhtiaan, kunnes joutui istuutumaan taas. Hän luuli, että miesten yksinkertaisuus tällaisissa asioissa oli vain myytti, mutta kaipa se joidenkin kohdalla piti paikkansa.  
”Oletko sinä sisäistänyt tämän tekstin? Annapas minä luen sen sinun pikkupränttisi sen alla”, Abigail nappasi paperin käteensä.

*~*~*~*

Samoihin aikoihin Justina piti yksinäistä tanssishowtansa toimiston invavessassa. Naarmuuntuneen iPod Classicin Halinallekuulokkeista soi Irene Caran Fame. Vanhahko, joskin ikivihreä biisi ja kerrassaan upea tanssittava. Etenkin keskellä ahdistavaa päivää pitkäksi venyneellä ”vessatauolla” huulisynkaten Mars-patukkaan. Biisin lopulla hän söi viimeisen palan tuosta taivaanlahjasta, heitti paperit roskiin ja twistasi ovesta ulos. _REMEMBER MY NAME! I’m gonna live forever!_

”Tämä on NCIS, ei mikään teatteri”, Gibbs sai hänet kiinni kun Staying Aliven pyörähdykset olivat kesken. Kyllä hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta, että käytävällä jää heti nalkkiin.  
”Elämä on teatteria, pomo. Joskin hyvä pointti”, Justina vastasi vetäen napit varovasti korvistaan. Nämä eivät saisi rikkoutua, ne olivat söpöimmät kuulokkeet mitä hän oli ikinä löytänyt. Huokaisten hän joutui pakottamaan itsensä takaisin työpöydän ääreen, DiNozzon mulkero oli nakittanut hänelle raportin teon, eikä se ollut lainkaan mieluista. Onneksi McGee oli suostunut lainaamaan tietokonettaan, sillä käsin hän ei olisi jaksanut moista vääntää. NCIS:n resurssit olivat rajattuja, heidän pöytätilastaan puhumatta, joten päättelijä sai työvälineikseen vain päänsä, kynän ja paperia. Onneksi palkka korvasi sen minkä työetuuksissa menetti.

”This drink, I like it. ANOTHER!” Justina onnistui säikäyttämään Anthonyn tämän käydessään kiihkeää puhelinkeskustelua uusimman heilansa kanssa. Mies putosi tuoliltaan, puhelin hyppäsi tämän kädestä ja puhelu päättyi, mikä johti naisen itsetyytyväiseen hymyyn.  
”Ihan kiva, mutta ei kiitos tuollaisia enää keskellä päivää”, Ziva hymyili DiNozzon ärsyyntyneisyydelle. Hänen ei ollut hetkiin tarvinnut piikitellä miestä, kun Justina oli hoitanut sen puolen ja Tony oli lopettanut hänen ärsyttämisensäkin. Oli ihan mukavaa välillä olla töissä ilman jatkuvaa piruilurasitetta, sai vain katsella muiden lapsenomaista kinastelua.

*~*~*~*

”Hän pitää minusta”, Timothy McGeetä harvoin kuuli näin tyrmistyneenä. Hänen ilmeensä oli typertynyt, eikä hän oikein tahtonut ymmärtää sitä, minkä juurille Abby oli juuri hänet johdatellut.  
”Swifty sanoisi olevansa viehtynyt sinuun, tai selkeämmin minä sanoisin, että olet hänen mielitiettynsä. Se on ihme, koska olet se kiltti poju, ja hän on aina ollut enemmänkin pahoihin poikiin päin. Tosin viime kerrasta on jo kauan, taisimme olla neljän- tai viidentoista, ja silloin Swifty sai niin pahasti näpeilleen, ettei ole tainnut sen jäkeen treffailla”, nyt neiti Sciuto oli päässyt jaloilleen ja takaisin tutkimustöidensä pariin. McGee levitteli tavaroitaan eräälle sivupöydälle, jotta saisi itsekin tehdyksi jotain, Justina kun oli heidän pöytänsä ryövännyt kokonaan, ja ärissytkin vielä päälle.

”Mitä tapahtui?” mies kysyi kumartuen papereidensa ylle. He pystyivät aivan hyvin jatkamaan keskustelua, vaikka syventyivätkin töihinsä. Se oli muutaman vuoden säännöllisen harjoittelun tulos.  
”Tyypillä oli huono itsetunto, se käytti Swiftyä hyväksi sen nostamisessa ja egonsa paisuttelussa. Se antoi Swiftyn, ja meidän muidenkin jotka ne tunnettiin, ymmärtää että jotain oli meneillä niiden välillä. Että se oli molemminpuolista. Vaan eipä ollut, yhtenä iltana se ilmoitti Swiftyn olevan liian läski ja että sillä oli mukava leikkiä”, Abbyn oli pakko hieroa otsaansa hieman. Hän muisti ne ajat kuin viime viikot, paniikkikohtauksia, vihaa, katkeruutta ja eristäytyneisyyttä.  
”Mutta eihän Justina ole lihava”  
”Oli silloin. Ja niin oli se tyyppikin, ei sillä olisi ollut mitään oikeutta sanoa niin. Mutta Swifty rakasti sitä. Niin paljon, että se luopui tosi monesta jutusta ja paljasti kaikki salaisuutensa, luotti enemmän kuin kehenkään koskaan. Ja tuli ammutuksi alas korkealta ja kovaa. Vuosi sen jälkeen Justina uskaltautui viimeinkin ulos kotoaan vapaehtoisesti, ja silloinkin vaan lenkille. Swifty alkoi laihduttaa, eikä luovuttanut ennen kuin kylkiluut näkyivät”

McGee oli järkyttynyt. Eihän Justina vieläkään kovin normaalipainoiselta näyttänyt, muttei aivan langanlaihaltakaan.  
”Se oli kauhean näköistä silloin, ja oli ihan helkkarin kova työ saada hänet näkemään miltä hän oikeasti näytti. Hänellä itsellään ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, sillä hän oli aikonut katsoa kokovartalopeiliin vasta kun se tyyppi alkaisi katua ja kertoisi olleensa väärässä. Swifty halusi, että se rakastaisi häntä edes vähän ja uskoi sen onnistuvan, mikäli hän laihduttaisi”  
”Ei tainnut onnistua? Kuinka kukaan voi tehdä tuollaista toiselle?”  
”Etenkään, kun oli juuri nostanut Swiftyn pois reunalta. Se käytännössä työnsi hänet alas sieltä. Jos hän ei olisi estänyt, olisin takuulla mennyt sanomaan sille suorat sanat”  
”Hän esti sinua?”

”Rakkaus, McGee, rakkaus. Naisen rakkaus on vahvempaa kuin voisi etukäteen aavistaa, ja se orjuuttaa tunteen kantajan totaalisesti. Se voi himmentää järjen, jos sydän on niinkin vahvoilla järkeä vastaan kuin hänellä”, Abby kääntyi nojaamaan tietokonepöytäänsä vasten. Hän katsoi ystäväänsä kasvoillaan huolestuneen surullinen ilme.  
”Se esti kostamasta?” McGee oli mietteliäs, eikä pystynyt enää keskittymään työhönsä. Hän oli lukenut kyllä rakkauden voimasta, muttei se voinut olla niin vahva. Ei kukaan ollut niin hyvä ihminen, saatika sitten rakasta toista niin paljon, ettei anna kostaa loukkausta.  
”Hän ei nosta kättään rakkaitaan vastaan, ellei ole pakko. Eikä kukaan saa hänen takiaan kohottaa kättään heitä vastaan, koska muuten hyökkää Swiftyä itseään vastaan. Vaikka hän tuntisikin syvää vihaa kyseistä ihmistä kohtaan, niin hän ei vain pysty, koska joskus tämäkin on ollut hänelle rakas. Ja kaikkien rakkaidensa puolesta hän voisi kuolla”, kylmennyt Caf-Pow maistui tutkijalle ihan yhtä hyvin kuin lämminkin.

*~*~*~*

” _Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike, he’s down on his luck, it’s tough, so tough_ ”, Justina hyräili ajatuksissaan. Kolme sivua, ja voiton puolella oltiin.  
” _Gina works the diner all day, working for her man, she brings home her pay, for love, for love_ ”, Tony jatkoi hänen korvansa juuressa saaden hänet säikähtämään. Myrkyllinen katse tavoitti erikoisagentin, muttei kuitenkaan jäänyt vierailemaan pidemmäksi aikaa. Oli ihan oikeutettua antaa kosto, olihan hänkin säikäyttänyt miehen aikaisemmin, eikä hän halunnut olla epäreilu. Epäreiluutta kun oli maailmassa muutenkin jo vähän turhan paljon.  
”Onko jo valmista, keltanokka?”  
”Onko jatkuva syöminen alkanut kyrpimään, laiskamato?” Justina viittasi kokoaikaiseen jonkin pienen välipalan syömiseen.  
”Ei, vaan odottelu”  
”Älä kuitenkaan odottele minun korvani juuressa”

DiNozzo suoristautui ja pyöräytti silmiään, erittäin rasittavaa kun joku ei suostunut alistumaan piikiteltäväksi. Eikä hän ollut pitkään aikaan edes yrittänyt härnätä Zivaa, hänen kaikki aikansa oli kulunut yrittäen voittaa Justina väittelyssä tai päättelyssä. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa asia, miksi Tony oli ärsyyntynyt. Kaikista eniten hän inhosi sitä, ettei voinut enää omia McGeen ideoita, kun seurauksena oli luja läpsäisy takaraivolle ja Gibbsin vino virnistys. Ei kylläkään kovin pysyvä, lähinnä vain häilähdys. Kovin äkkinäinen, siltikin olemassa.

*~*~*~*

”Älä kerro, mitä olen nyt kertonut. Hän ei pitäisi siitä, että hänen salaisuuksiaan levitellään ympäriinsä. Tämä on yksi hänen itsensä eniten häpeämistä salaisuuksista ja toivon, ettet todellakaan ole tietävinäsi. En tiedä oikein, että onko hyvä idea edes kertoa, että olet ymmärtänyt sen mitä hän runoon piilotti. Se voi olla niinkin, että hän oletti sinun olevan niin höynäytettävissä, ettet edes huomaa mitään erikoista”, Abby yritti ymmärtää ystäväänsä ja tämän tarkoitusperiä. Ei hänkään voinut olla täysin varma, mitä se kaikki merkitsi, muttei koskaan voinut olla kyllin varovainen. Ehkäpä se oli ollut jokin alitajuinen juttu, tai sitten se viimeinen E oli vain puhdas näppäilyvirhe.

”En kerro, mutta miten voin esittää etten ole ymmärtänyt? Sinä tiedät, että minä olen huono valehtelija! Mistä me edes tiedämme, että hän tarkoitti sitä mitä me oletamme? Mikään ei ole varmaa, olet tarjonnut minulle jo ihan tarpeeksi ehkää, analyyseja ja arvailuja. Haluaisin tietää jotakin luotettavaa faktaa, muutakin kuin kertomasi tarinat”, McGee kuulosti päättäväiseltä. Hän halusi tietää jotain varmuudella, ja Abby ei tuota totuutta pystynyt hänelle tarjoilemaan. Eikä hän itsekään, joten ainut vaihtoehto olisi kysyä.

Mutta miten kysyä kuoreensa vetäytyvältä ja herkästi tulistuvalta ihmiseltä tällaista asiaa? Hädin tuskin sitä osaisi muotoilla toisenlaisellekaan ihmistyypille. Miten olla kohtelias, diplomaattinen ja rauhallinen, kun pulssi hakkaisi ihan liian lujasti? Tämä oli niitä sosiaalielämän vaikeuksia, jotka olivat aina olleet nimenomaan Timothy McGeen ongelmana. Hän ei ollut tottunut kommunikoimaan suorasti yhtään kenenkään kanssa, vaan hänen yleisin taktiikka oli asian kiertely niin kauan, että se unohtuisi. Ei. Hän ei voisi kysyä sitä. Se olisi hänen suustaan ihan liian epäkohteliasta, ehkä hänen pitäisi yrittää tutustua Justinaan paremmin, jospa asia sitten ratkeaisi ihan itsestään. Ainahan saattoi toivoa, vaikka toivokin on loppujen lopuksi aika laiha lohtu. _”Toivossa on hyvä elää”, sanoi lapamato ennen kuin tuli Uskoon_.

”Osaathan sinä valehdella, hoidithan yhden ystäväni sisarenpojan näkemään äitinsäkin silloin jouluaattona. Muistatko? Tämä ei ole sen vaikeampaa, oikeastaan tämä saattaa olla jopa vähän helpompikin. On tietysti fakta, että olet aika huono sosiaalinormeissa, mutta kyllä sinä pystyt siihen”  
”Se olikin tärkeä asia! Tämäkin on tietysti tärkeä, muttei samalla tavalla. Siinä oli kyse pienestä pojasta ja siitä, että tämän äiti saattaisi kuolla koska tahansa. Nyt on kyse nuoresta naisesta, joka sattuu olemaan minua kymmenen vuotta nuorempi!”  
”Ja sillä on väliä mitä? Hänhän ei kiinnostanut sinua?”  
”Ei nyt varsinaisesti, tai siis kyllä, omalla tavallaan, tai siis ei! Älä käsitä väärin, mutta--”  
”McGee. Kysy jos sinua se niin paljon vaivaa, ei hän tapa sinua. Ainakaan kovin hitaasti. Nopea kuolema ja vähän puremista”  
”Tuo auttoikin taas tosi paljon”

Keskustelu tyrehtyi, koska kumpikaan ei halunnut enää väitellä asiasta. McGee tiesi, että puhuisi jossain vaiheessa itsensä pussiin, monimutkainenkaan puhuminen ei sopinut hänelle. Hän otti normaalien työpapereidensa päälle Justinan runot, ja luki niitä tällä kertaa vähän erilaisella tavalla. Keskittyminen alkoi olla syvempää, erilaiset merkitykset korostuivat ja mies alkoi epäillä lukemaansa. Joka runon kohdalla hän epäili, oliko kyse sittenkään siitä, mistä hän oli aikaisemmin luullut. Monista paljastui uusia näkökohtia, mielenkiintoisia kiintopisteitä ja viitteitä naisen menneisyyteen. Sanavalinnat, muotoilut ja tekstin sävy saivat hänen silmissään loogiset asemat.

”McGee, takaisin pöydän ääreen, Swift valmistui. Abbs mitä uutta?” Gibbsin ääni säikäytti molemmat. Nopea vastaus pomolle, tärkeimpien tavaroiden hätäinen haaliminen syliin, laukku olalle ja nopeasti pois alta.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

”Hellöy Timothy, meillä on uusi juttu ja tämä on sinun erikoisalaasi!” Justina hihkaisi heti kun McGee astui ulos hissistä ilmeisen myöhässä tiistaiaamuna. DiNozzo ja Ziva katsahtivat toisiinsa lähes epätoivoisesti, aivan kuin huutaen yhteen ääneen _EI TAAS!_  
”Ollaanpas sitä hyvällä tuulella heti aamusta”, Timothy oli tuskin saanut sanottua lauseensa loppuun, kun Justina keikautti kenkänsä alas työpöydältä ja viittasi miestä istumaan hänen tuoliinsa pöydän niin sanotusti väärällä puolella.  
”Rakettireppuja! Tämä on vähän niin kuin teillä on kuulemma aikaisemminkin ollut, mutta ei kuitenkaan ihan samanlainen. Me käytiin jo paikan päällä, sillä aikaa kun sinä loikoilit sängyssäsi, senkin laiskuri. DiNozzo väittää, että kyseessä olisi jonkin sortin lavastettu itsemurha, mutta minä uskon, että laivastossa on kerrankin homojen suhdedraama!” nainen oli hyppiä innosta. McGee osoitti iloaan hillitymmin, joskin erittäin pikkupoikamaisesti hymyillen.  
”Tiesitkö muuten--”  
”TIEDETÄÄN”, kahden erikoisagentin huudot keskeyttivät heidät.

”Tiedän, että olet käsikirjoittanut asiasta dokumentin, ja tehnyt Powerpointin, mutta olisiko sinulla päivitetympää versiota? Löysin koneeltasi vain sen vanhan”  
”Hakkeroitko koneeni? Ja mistä tiesit, että minä olen käsikirjoittanut sellaisenkin?”  
”En hakkeroinut, katsoin vain selkäsi takana salasanan. Olet erittäin helppo, McGee, keskittyessäsi et huomaa mitään”, Justina hymyili voitonriemuisesti ja nojautui taaksepäin nostaen jalkansa pöydälle uudestaan. McGee vain tuijotti häntä aukoen suutaan kuin tukehtuva kuristettaessa.  
”Oikeasti, Thom E. Gemcity? Se on vähän turhankin helppo anagrammi. Timothy McGee, Thom E. Gemcity”, nainen leikki mustekynällä käsissään. Tästä erävoitosta hän todellakin piti. DiNozzon lyöminen maahan oli arkipäivää, mutta McGeen hämmästyttäminen jossain tähän itseen liittyvässä asiassa oli verrattavissa lottovoittoon. Ei sillä, että hän olisi halunnut kiusata tai härnätä miestä. Kyseessä oli vain, että hän ei pitänyt siitä jos tuli yllätetyksi enemmän kuin kerran yhden henkilön toimesta ja vieläpä suurpiirteisen tuttavan toimesta.

”Hetkinen, siis se kiduttavan pitkä rakettireppu-juttu oli sinun käsikirjoittamasi?” Anthony DiNozzo ei antanut McGeen vastata mitään Justinalle, ennen kuin puuttui keskusteluun.  
”Kyllä vain, mutta--”, McGee joutui taas keskeytetyksi.  
”Ei ihmekään, että se oli tylsä. McGeek, se tarvitsee piristettä, vaikka vähän sähinää”  
”Dokumentti ei ole synonyymi toimintaelokuvalle!”  
”Ehkei, mutta ei pieni toimintapätkä ketään haittaisi”  
”Dokumentin uskottavuutta kylläkin. DiNozzo, älä puhu asioista joista et tiedä”  
”Ai en tiedä! Minähän olen se elokuvantuntija, muistatko? Sinä et edes osaa nimetä kolmea Marilyn Monroen elokuvaa!”  
”Sinä et tiedä tiedepohjaisista dokumenteista. Osaan kyllä nimetä kolme, Piukat Paikat, Herrat Pitävät Vaaleaveriköistä ja Bussipysäkki”

”Vaikuttavaa, ei olisi ikinä uskonut”  
”Anthony DiNozzo, nyt hiljaa. Uskominen yhtään mihinkään ei ole takuulla koskaan kuulunut sinun _repertoire_ esi”, Justina pisti väliin. Hän oli antanut työtoverinsa puolustaa itseään DiNozzoa vastaan, sillä ei ihmiselle tee hyvää jos koko ajan joku hoitaa riitelyn hänen puolestaan. Joskin hän antoi asioiden mennä niin pitkälle, ettei enää kestänyt kuunnella asioihin sekaantumatta.  
”Kiitoksia, Swift. McGee johtaa taas tutkintaa, tämän kuuluessaan hänen erikoisalaansa. Swift seuraa ja oppii, sekä on mukana ajattelemassa tai mitä ikinä tekeekään. Tim, ota ohjat”, Gibbs ei edes pysähtynyt ohjeiden annon ajaksi vaan marssi tiehensä kahvikuppi kädessään.  
”Ziva, tilannekatsaus?”

*~*~*~*

Justina oli ollut koko elämänsä vähän väliä kateellinen Abbylle. Tämä oli häntä vanhempi, joten hänellä oli aina ollut mahdollisuus tehdä kaikkea mitä hän ei voinut, saada miehet joita hän ei voinut ja saavuttaa kaiken unelmoimansa. Abbylla oli tuntunut kaikki loksahtavan kohdalleen, ja tietysti se oli ottanut häntä päähän. Jos joku läheinen koko ajan onnistuu, ja itse epäonnistut, se on vain luonnollista tuntea jonkinlaista vastenmielisyyttä. Justina oli ollut kateellinen myös Abbyn sosiaalisesta ja positiivisesta luonteesta, mutta kuitenkin piti tätä parhaimpana ystävänään ikinä. Nytkään hän ei olisi voinut olla yhtään iloisempi hissin kilahduksen kuullessaan.

”Swifty! Missä olet oikein piileskellyt viime viikot? Ei olla nähty edes vapaa-ajalla”, Abby ryntäsi halaamaan Justinaa nähdessään vierailijan.  
”Olen yrittänyt totutella tiimiin, McGee menettelee, DiNozzo on perseestä ja Ziva on etäinen. Wohoo, sinähän olet saanut oikein sisustaakin tämän mielesi mukaan. En kyllä tajua mitä _sinä_ McGeessä näit, luulisi Gibbsin olevan enemmän sinun tyyppiäsi”, Justina kietoi kätensä ystävänsä ympärille sulkien tämän kylkiluut murtavaan halaukseen.  
”DiNozzo ei ilmeisestikään ole edes yrittänyt käyttäytyä. Tiesin, että minun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain sille! Äläkä Zivasta välitä, hän tottuu kyllä. Ja McGee on suloinen! Hänessä ei ole iän tuomaa viisautta saatika charmia, mutta jotain hienoa siiinä miehessä on. Hän on hyväsydäminen. Minun suhteeni Gibbsiin taas on--”  
”Ammatillliseroottinen, uskon sen. Tunnet jotain vetoa häneen, muttet kuitenkaan tahdo lähestyä häntä seksuaalisin vaatein”

Justina virnisti tietäväisesti, kun Abby viimeinkin vetäytyi irti hänestä. Ystävättären katse skannasi hänet nopeasti läpi, ja hymy vanhemman kasvoilla levisi aina vain enemmän.  
”Sinä et ole sitten muuttunut yhtään, et edes mukaile pukeutumissäädöksiä”, nainen viittasi Justinan revittyihin farkkuihin ja reikäiseen AC/DC Highway to Hell -paitaan.  
”Kahdessa kuukaudessa muuttuukin niin paljon. Miksi tottelisin jotain pukeutumissäädöksiä? Jos minulla ei ole edes omaa työpöytää niin näen oikeudekseni pitää sellaisia vaatteita kuin lystään”, hän kohautti olkiaan ja lähti kiertelemään labrassa. Seinillä taidetta, ei mitään taidepiireissä suosittua, eri bändien julisteita sekä erinäisiä piirustuksia. Osan hän tunnisti Abigailin omiksi, mutta muut olivat hänelle täysi arvoitus. Paitsi Katen Abby-piirustus, sen oli hänen ystävänsä joskus hänelle näyttänyt.

”Aina yhtä nenäkäs. Ja miksi sanot, että McGee vain menettelee? Sinä annoit hänen lukea runojasi”  
”Anna olla, Abigail”, Justinan äänensävy oli varoittava ja silmissä terävä katse.  
”Luulin, että hyvät miehet ei ole sinun juttusi. McGee on suloinen, eikä hän ikinä satuttaisi sinua. Älä sinäkään siis satuta häntä, pyydän”, Abby käveli hänen rinnalleen ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäilleen.  
”Miksi minä häntä satuttaisin?”  
”Minä tiedän mistä pidät”

Justina vain virnisti.

*~*~*~*

”Timothyy, oletko saanut selville mitään häikäisevillä tekniikkaneron lahjoillasi?” Justina kysyi nauravaisesti ja kumartui saadakseen leukansa nojaamaan McGeen päähän. Kätensä hän laittoi pöydän reunaa vasten, jotta hän saattoi nojata rojahtamatta kuitenkaan toisen päälle.  
”Epäiltyjä ovat uhrin aviomies, tuttu baarimikko, työtoverit lentoteknikko sekä armeijafyysikko, entinen miesprostituoitu ja uhrin rakastaja, joka sattuu olemaan laivaston komentaja”  
”Minähän sanoin, että tässä on jotain homovibaa!” Justina ojentautui pompahtavalla tyylillä täyteen mittaansa ja lähti tanssimaan voitontanssiaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan DiNozzoa voitonriemuisena.  
”Sinähän olet varsinainen homohaukka, keltanokka”, Tony närkästyi. Kukaan paikallaolijoista ei oikein osannut sanoa kummasta mies oli enemmän näreissään; siitä että McGee näytti saavan enemmän positiivista huomiota kuin hän vai siitäkö, että hän oli väärässä. Hän nousi tuoliltaan, ja otti pari hidasta kävelyaskelta niin, että seisoi aivan kiinni Justinassa.  
”Tony, en tiedä mitä sinä aiot, mutta peräänny ja käy hakemassa vaikka kahvia”, McGeekin nousi tuoliltaan.

Justina tunsi itsensä tyttöseksi joutuessaan katsomaan Anthonyyn niska vähäsen kenollaan. Mies oli häntä vain kolmetoista senttiä pidempi, mutta se tuntui silti jo hyvinkin paljolta. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin haastavasti.  
”Ahaa, nyt ymmärrän! Sinua ärsyttää se, että minä en kuolaa sinun perääsi! Olet kyllä uskomaton. Se, että olen paljon nuorempi, ei automaattisesti tarkoita että pitäisin sinua mitenkään viehättävänä”, Justina alkoi nauraa niin että poskiin sattui.  
”Ketä muutakaan täältä pitäisit hyvännäköisenä jos et minua?” DiNozzo risti käsivartensa rinnalleen ja katsoi lyhyempää pistävästi.  
”McGee miellyttää minun silmääni. Tuollaiset Tusina-Taunot eivät oikein sytytä”, nainen virnisti, iski silmää ja pökkäsi miestä rintaan. Sen jälkeen hän käännähti kannoillaan ja hymyili Timothylle vähän kiusoittelevasti.

”Et ole tosissasi-- Oikeasti? McGoogle on paremman näköinen kuin minä? Onko se totta Ziva, joko olen menettänyt charmini?” Anthony kääntyi kollegansa puoleen.  
”Jos sinulla sellaista koskaan olikaan”, Ziva vastasi katsettaan tietokoneen ruudusta irroittamatta. McGee taas oli punainen korviaan myöten sekä kovin vaivautuneen näköinen. Käsi haroi hiuksia hermostuneesti, ja silmät vaeltelivat samaa vauhtia ajatusten kanssa. Hän mietti, miten pääsisi karkaamaan tilanteesta ilman että nolaisi itsensä.  
”Onko sillä sitten jotakin väliä kumpaako pidän seksikkäämpänä, sinua vai Timothya? Sinun täytyisi vähän selvitellä sinun prioriteettejasi, ne ovat enemmän epäjärjestyksessä kuin Hermionen”, Justina nauroi vieläkin hersyvämmin ja tanssahteli istumaan omalle tuolilleen. Hän heilautti jalat pöydälle, risti kätensä vatsansa päälle lepäämään ja silmäili DiNozzoa.  
” _Touché_ ”

*~*~*~*

”Tarkastimme kaikki mahdolliset paikat missä Gray olisi saattanut olla ennen kello kuuttatoista, mutta missään hän ei ollut käynyt. Myrkkyä hänessä ei voida siis selittää oikein millään, kun autostakaan ei löytynyt mitään itsemurhaan viittavaa. Ei edes mikään, mikä viittaisi aviomiehen olevan murhaaja”, Ziva löi nivaskan papereita pöydälleen. Hän oli kiertänyt Tonyn kanssa melkein koko kaupungin kysellen ja tentaten, eivätkä he siltikään olleet saaneet mitään selville.  
”McPariskunnalla on varmaan meille jotain uutta kerrottavaa”, Tony heittäytyi tuolilleen ja kaivoi repustaan paperipussin. Syötävää, taas kerran.  
”Kolmannen ja viimeisen kerran, me emme ole pariskunta. Paina se paksuun kalloosi, tai minä käytän keinojani saada se sinne”, Justina kivahti häijysti ja otti paperin McGeen nenän alta.  
”Abby sai selville, että räjähdys johtui kerosiinisäiliössä olleesta pienestä räjähteestä. Palava kerosiini tietysti sytytti vetyperoksidin, jonka seurauksena oli tavallaan kaksi pientä räjähdystä. Ensimmäisen aikana ilmassa vasemman puolen raajat lähtivät irti, ja oikean puolen on joko irroitettu myöhemmin tai ne irtosivat maahan putoamisen yhteydessä”, hän referoi pitkää ja paljon ammattislangia sisältävää tekstiä kahdelle agentille.

”Rikospaikaltahan löytyivät vain yhdet jalanjäljet, uhrin omat”  
”Kyllä, mutta se ei tarkoita, etteikö joku olisi siellä käynyt. Siltä paikalta voisi hyvin pyyhkiä kaikki jäljet huomaamattomiksi ja kolme päivää sään armoillakin aiheuttaa jo jotain”  
”Totta, mutten usko että siellä on joku käynyt, koska myrkky oli vaikuttanut kauemman kuin on oletettu hänen olleen räjähdyspaikalla”  
”Entä jos mies myrkytti hänet kotona? Wesley sanoi kuulustelussa, että Gray söi kotona ennen lähtöään”  
”Wesley on dekkarikirjailija, hän olisi osannut käyttää nopeasti metaboloituvaa myrkkyä”  
”Eivät dekkarikirjailijatkaan välttämättä osaa oikeaa murhaa tehdä, McGee. Mikä motiivi hänellä nyt olisi ollut?”  
”Mustasukkaisuus. Grayllahan oli suhde komentajansa kanssa ja lisäksi tämä ahdisteli kuusitoistavuotiasta entistä miesprostituoitua enemmän kuin häntä”  
”Ja mistäköhän olet senkin kaivanut esille?”

”Kuulusteluista. DiNozzo, hae auto”, Gibbs ilmestyi paikalle kahvikuppi kädessään ja heitti autonavaimet Anthonylle. Tiimin johtaja ei odottanut kysymyksiä, vaan lähti selittämään:  
”Ziva pääsee jälleen ajelemaan DiNozzon kanssa, te etsitte Sheboyganin. Swift ja McGee jäljittävät Lincolnin sekä Cooperin”, kummatkaan pareista eivät sanoneet mitään. Ziva, DiNozzo ja McGee nappasivat takkinsa, kun taas Justina kumartui solmimaan kengännauhansa.  
”Vielä tämän päivän puolella, kiitos!” Gibbs sanoi tiukasti, kun McGee odotteli hissin luona Justinaa joka oli juuri saanut vasemmankin kenkänsä nauhan kiinni.  
”Hellitä pomo hetkeksi, ota vaikka arskaa niin ei ole hermot niin kireällä”, harjoittelija sanoi ja otti spurtin hissin luo. Gibbs vain katsoi kahden työntekijänsä perään pudistellen päätään, selvästikään johdossa ei oltu ajateltu asiaa loppuun, kun tuo lapsi oli määrätty heille. Toki Abby oli sanonut, että hän oli vastuullinen ja ahkera huolimatta luonteestaan, eikä Leroy epäillyt etteikö tutkija olisi ollut oikeassa. Swiftin luonne ei vain sopinut heidän ryhmäänsä, se oli vähän liian kapinoiva ja lapsekas.

Hississä vallitsi epämukava hiljaisuus. Liian ahdas pieni koppero, joka saattaisi sanoa sopimuksensa irti koska tahansa ja oli ihan sietämättömän kuuma. Timothyn ohimoa pitkin valui hikipisara, koska hän yritti pidätellä puheripuliaan. Hän vielä lörpöttelisi kaiken ja liikaakin ja siinä menisivät hänen mahdollisuutensa. Mahdollisuutensa mihin? Ehkä hänen pitäisi lopettaa ajattelu, se oli vain haitaksi tässä tilanteessa.  
”Miten sinulla voi olla kuuma? Tässä hississä pelaa ilmastointi vähän turhankin hyvin”, Justina nojasi hississä olevaan kaiteeseen ja hymyili. McGee ihmetteli miten naisen suu saattokin olla koko ajan hymyssä. Luulisi sen sattuvan poskiin. Kysyä hän ei uskaltanut, koska se saattaisi vaikuttaa typerältä.  
”Mikä on? Kyllä sinä vielä hetki sitten tykkäsit availla sanakirjaasi, mutta nyt olet mykkä. Sano nyt jotain, Timothy. En minä sinua tapa, puren vain vähän hellästi korkeintaan”, nainen iski silmää. McGee nielaisi kuuluvasti, mutta yritti avata keskustelua:  
”O-on v-vähän aineenvaihdunnassa h-häiriöitä. O-osaisitko a-arvella mistä l-löytäisimme Lincol-Lincolnin?” Tony niin nauraisi hänelle nyt, jos olisi paikalla. Hän änkytti vain ja ainoastaan, mikäli oli erittäin hätääntynyt ja Tonyn käsitys hätääntymisestä ei vastannut naisen kanssa kahdestaan hissiin menemisestä. Ja tämä ei todellakaan ollut tilanne, jossa olisi luullut olevan minkään sorttista hätää lähellä.

”Eikö olisi kannattavampaa etsiä ensin Cooper? Hänet löytää helpommin, eikä hän ole takuulla äreä kun hänet tavoittaa päiväsaikaan. Illemmalla kun nuoriso uskaltautuu ulos niin saamme kyllä tämän exhuoran kiinni ennemmin”, Justinalla oli kyllä hyvä pointti, se Timin täytyi myöntää. Hän itse oli aivan lukossa, ja varmasti pääsisi vauhtiin vasta autossa, kun hän tiesi pääsevänsä pakoon jos jotain tapahtuisi.  
”Olet oikeassa. Cooper on armeijafyysikko, ja hänen viimeisin sijaintinsa oli täällä D.C:n tukikohdassa, joten voimme aloittaa sieltä. Kuulustelemmeko me, vai annetaanko Gibbsin hoitaa se?”  
”Antaa Gibbsin hoitaa, se äijä saa ihmisestä irti synkimmätkin salaisuudet”, Justina nauroi.  
”Totta. Pomo kaivaa kenestä tahansa esiin mitä tahansa, sen takia hän taitaakin olla korvaamaton”  
”Monet pelkäävät häntä, mutta on ihmisiä jotka pitävät hänestä. Hän on hyvä johtaja, ymmärtää alaisiaan vaikka saattaakin vaikuttaa hieman etäiseltä. En ole niin typerä kuin annan ymmärtää, McGee. Enkä ole sokea, aistin asioita enemmän kuin muut”

”En minä epäilekään sinun kykyjäsi, Tony tekee niin. Hän ei välttämättä ymmärrä sinua, koska et käyttäydy niin kuin muut. Gibbs pitää lapsenomaisuudestasi, se muistuttaa häntä Abbysta. Olet oikeassa Gibbsin johtajuudesta, hän auttoi minunkin siskoani, vaikka näyttikin siltä että Sarah oli syyllinen”, Timothy rentoutui silminnähden.  
”Agentti DiNozzosta minä en välitä, hän on osoittanut minulle olevansa arvoton saamaan kunnioitustani. Saatan puhua kunnioittavasti, mutta sisimmässäni halveksin häntä. Hän saattaa olla taitava agentti, mutta hänen tapansa kohdella muita ihmisiä ei miellytä minua. Tiedän siskostasi, muistan kun Abby soitti minulle. Hän oli silloin kovin huolissaan sinusta”, Justina tarkasteli kynsiään. Musta lakka alkoi halkeilla pois niin kuin vanha maali puutalon pinnalta. DiNozzo ei ollut mieluinen puheenaihe, mutta pakko hänen oli avautua jollekin muullekin kuin Abigailille tuntemuksistaan, muutenhan hän tulisi hulluksi. Ihme, ettei hänen päiväkirjansa ollut tehnyt sitä jo.

”Huolissaan, minusta?”  
”Hän on sinua kohtaan erityisen suojelevainen, koska on pahoillaan siitä, että teidän juttunne ei toiminut. Sciuty pitää sinua vieläkin suloisena ja tuntee hellyyttä sinua kohtaan, mutta tietää ettei siitä voi tulla mitään. Hän ei halua lapsia, eikä ole vieläkään valmis kunnolliseen parisuhteeseen. Hänen mielestään sinä ansaitset paljon parempaa”  
”Abby merkitsee minulle todella paljon vieläkin, mutta en minäkään häntä enää oikein kumppanina näkisi. Häntä upeampaa ystävätärtä saa hakea ja onneksi minulla on hänet, en selviäisi muuten ihmissuhteistani”  
”Onneksi tiedän, että sinä et satuta häntä. Muuten tekisin sinun elämästäsi helvetin”  
”Mistä tiedät, etten satuta häntä?” Timothy oli utelias kuulemaan. Ei muutaman viikon jälkeen pysty tekemään tuollaisia arviointeja.

”Sinusta huokuu turvallisuus, kun sinuun katsoo niin tulee olo, että kaikki tulee olemaan vielä hyvin. Kun sinua koskettaa, kaikki negatiiviset ajatukset lipuvat pois”  
”Kuulostaa aika absurdilta, joskin olen kyllä lukenut ilmiöstä. Entäs Ziva?”  
”Hän on itsevarmuus, joka on linkittynyt erittäin vahvasti tunne-elämään. Päälle päin ei näy kärsiikö hän, mutta sen näkee silmistä. Zivaan voi luottaa, mikäli kyseessä on joku asia mikä ei uhkaa häntä tai hänen läheisiään. Hän olisi ollut oiva rikospsykiatri, mutta agenttina hän on lyömätön. Kylmät hermot, joskin työtovereiden välinen läheisyys haittaa hänen keskittyneisyyttään hieman”, hissi kilahti ja molemmat astuivat ulos. Justina seurasi McGeetä ajatuksiinsa syventyneenä. Missä välissä hän oli oikeasti kerennyt tekemään tällaisia johtopäätöksiä? Se tuli häneltä luonnostaan, mutta että näinkin nopeasti? Oli aikoja, jolloin hän ei ollut pystynyt tekemään minkäänlaista.

”PYHÄT NORNAT MIKÄ AUTO!” Justina kiljaisi ja hyppi käsiään taputtaen. Hän oli ollut pienestä pitäen heppatyttö vähän eri merkityksessä kuin muut. Ainoat hevoset joista hän oli välittänyt, löytyivät auton moottorista.  
”Pidätkö?”  
”Ai että pidänkö?! Timothy McGee, ihminen joka ei rakasta Porscheja ei tiedä mitä tarkoittaa sanonta _puhdasta seksiä_. Olen halunnut metallinmustan Porschen jo kymmenvuotiaasta, mutta tämäkin on kyllä ihan helvetin hieno”, harjoittelija tuskin sai henkeä. Hän siveli hellästi auton kattoa McGeen nauraessa vieressä.  
”Astu toki vaatimattomaan ajopeliini, et varmaan ole sellaisia kyytejä ennen saanutkaan”  
”Ei tarvitse kahdesti käskeä, herraseni”, Justina teki työtä käskettyä kierrettyään matkustajan puolelle. Hän virnuili kuin hullu, auto oli yhtä upea sisältä kuin ulkoa.  
”Enpä ole ennen tavannut tuollaista tyttöä, joka innostuisi noin paljon autosta”, McGee sai naisen hymisemään.

”Sanotaanko vaikka, että olin nuorempana hieman erilainen heppatyttö. Luulivat jopa lesboksi. WOHOO!” andrenaliiniryöppy oli mieletön kun McGee kaasutti pois parkkialueelta ja lähti kohti ensimmäistä tukikohtaa D.C:ssä. Hulluntapainen hymy nousi tällä kertaa molempien kasvoille ja nauru raikasi. Oli upeaa päästää menemään, kun tiesi etteivät poliisit pysäyttäisi heitä. Heillä oli valtion kaikkien poliisien autojen rekisterit, joten he luulisivat vain, että he jahtasivat rikollista. Niinhän he tekivätkin, tavallaan.  
”Miltä tuntuu?” Timothy ei kääntänyt katsettaan tiestä, vaan piti aistinsa terävinä.  
”Orgastiselta”, Justina huokaisi kuulostaen erittäin... epäilyttävältä.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

”Mikä sinun ongelmasi tarkalleen ottaen harjoittelija Swiftin kanssa on?” Ziva ei ollut antanut Tonyn ajaa, sillä mies näytti olevan hieman hajamielinen. Nainen itse oli astunut ratin taakse, ja alkanut sen jälkeen tiukkaamaan pariltaan vastauksia kysymyksiinsä.  
”Ai mikä minun ongelmani on? Swift on kaksikymmentä, vasta lapsi! Ei hän voi olla meidän mukanamme kentällä, en ymmärrä miksi Gibbs ei ole huomannut sitä”, Tony risti käsivartensa rinnalleen.  
”Gibbs luottaa tytön kykyihin, eikä sinun pidä mennä arvostelemaan hänen arvostelukykyään. Minusta tuntuu, että sinua vain ärsyttää McGeelle toiseksi jääminen”  
”En minä ole jäänyt McGeekille toiseksi!”  
”Voit uskotella itsellesi mitä haluat, mutta sokeakin sen näkee. Swift ei arvosta sinua yhtään, sen sijaan McGee on hänen syvän kunnioituksensa kohde”  
”En usko tuota. Tarkoitan, että kaikkihan minua arvostavat ja kunnioittavat, vai mitä?”

Ziva David nauroi hyväntahtoisesti, joskus hän saattoi vain ihmetellä kollegansa huolenaiheita. Hän tiesi, ettei Anthony pääsisi ajatuksesta ennen kuin kysyisi, joten hän kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan etsien Justinan numeron.  
”Soitetaan ja kysytään, niin yksinkertaista se on”, naisagentti painoi vihreää luuria ja laittoi puhelimen kaiuttimelle.  
” _Ziva, justiin nyt ei kerkeä_ ”, langan toisesta päästä vastasi hengästynyt ja väsyneesti naurava naisääni, ” _on vähän muita hommia_ ”, puhelu päättyi.

”Kuulinko omiani, vai oliko hän hengästynyt? Ehkä meidän pitäisi tarkistaa tilanne? Tony, soita uudestaan”, Ziva heitti puhelimen miehelle ja alkoi etsiä sopivaa pysähtymispaikkaa. Se löytyikin pian jonkun supermarketin parkkialueelta.  
” _Huh, se vasta oli kyytiä_ ”, Justinan ääni kuului vähän hiljaisempana kuin äsken.  
”Hän ei huomaa, että puhelu on auki!” Ziva kuiskasi hieman hätääntyneenä, ja yritti saada Tonya lopettamaan puhelun.  
”Ei, tämähän voi äityä vielä mielenkiintoiseksi”  
” _Jos kieltäisin, valehtelisin. Minähän sanoin, että tämä tuntuu hyvältä. Usko pois, sama tunne on vielä muutamien tuntienkin päästä_ ”, McGeen ääni oli tuskin kuuluva, mutta tämänkin hengästyneisyyden huomasi.

DiNozzon suu aukesi hämmästyneenä ja tämä löi käden suunsa eteen, ennen kuin alkoi nauraa.  
”Meidän pieni Timmymme on saanut!”  
”Ole hiljaa tai he huomaavat!”  
” _Sitä en epäile, mutta kunhan saadaan Cooper niin voidaan ottaa uusiksi. Olet sinä aika mies, Timothy McGee, Sciuty ei kyllä yhtään valehdellut_ ”, vaimea läpsäisy ja naurahdus.  
” _Vai on Abs sellaisia minusta puhunut. Et kyllä ole nähnyt tämän kuninkaan puolista vielä kaikkia_ ”, DiNozzo oli tukehtua nauruunsa. Hän ei vain osannut kuvitella McGeetä machoilemassa nuoren harjoittelijan kanssa.  
” _Vaissoo, älä kerro enempää tai en jaksa odottaa. Äskeinen oli kyllä jotain sanoin kuvaamattoman upeaa. Hei, älä kutita!_ ” Zivaa ei naurattanut yhtään. Hän näytti lähinnä järkyttyneeltä ja osittain pahoinvoivalta.  
” _I do what I want! Pitäähän sinun piristyä vähän nopeammin, että voimme tehdä työmme_ ”  
” _Lokin osa ei sovi sinulle. Oh gees, tämän_ puhtaampaa seksiä _saa kyllä hakea. Ei siitä_ ”, Justina oli tikahtua nauruun, ” _oh, Timmy, sinä sitten ajattelet kaikkea_ ”  
”Kiitti mulle riitti”, naisagentti painoi sormet korviinsa. Hän ei tahtonut kuulla enää yhtään enempää, kun taas hänen kollegansa kuunteli kieli pitkällä.

” _Pitää aina ajatella kaikkea, ja sitä paitsi kuulostat nauraessasi vähän kymmenenneltä Tohtorilta_ ”, Anthony niin tulisi huomauttamaan Timothylle, että petikumppania ei kannata verrata Doctor Whohon, ei missään tapauksessa.  
” _Ooh, TARDIS odottaa, hyppäätkö kyytiin?_ ” tai sitten kannatti, siltä nimittäin pahasti vaikutti.  
” _Mielelläni..._

*~*~*~* 

”... minä lähden galaksienväliselle matkalle”, Timothy oli nauranut näin vapautuneesti viimeksi Abbyn kanssa, ja siitäkin oli kauan. Adrenaliini oli selvästi vapauttanut heitä jonkin verran. Ainakin hengästyttänyt, sillä molemmat tärisivät piikin jälkimainingeissa. He olivat lähes driftanneet ajaessaan tyhjiä serpentiiniteitä. He istuivat McGeen Porschessa jollain bussipysäkillä keskellä metsää.  
”Mainiota, enää ei tarvitse saada kuin aluksemme lähtövalmiiksi”, tämä kirvoitti naurua kummassakin.

Justina silmäili pää selkänojaan nojaten miehen sivuprofiilia. Se ei ollut mitenkään erikoinen, ei erityisen ylväs eikä aristokraattinen. Hänen mieleensä tuli kuva isänsä kuninkaallisesta kyömynenästä ja hän hymyili lempeästi. McGeen kasvoissa hän piti eniten poskista, jotka eivät olleet liian tasaiset, vaan hiukan pulleat. Niistä saisi hyvin kiinni. Hän piti myös miehen mietteliäästä otsasta, sekä huulista, joiden äyteläinen alahuulen kaari houkutteli suutelemaan ja jotka kapenivat tämän nauraessa. Siitä hän oli harmistunut, ettei mies hymyillyt oikeasti juuri koskaan. Lähinnä virnisti lyhyesti, muuten tämä oli aina vakavin kasvoin. Nuo pitkät silmäripset kehystämässä pyöreän uteliaita silmiä saivat hänessä aikaan hypnoottisen hyvänolontunteen. Justina seurasi silmillään korvan kaarta, ja pysähtyi katsomaan korvanlehteä. Se näytti niin pehmeältä ja kutsuvalta, että takuulla tuntuisi hyvältä vähän näykkäistä sitä.

”Mitä katsot?” McGee käänsi omat kasvonsa naista kohti.  
”Mietin juuri, miltä tuntuisi vähän näykkäistä tuota sinun korvaasi. Sitä kun ei ole tainnut neulakaan koskea”, Justina kohotti kulmakarvojaan hymyillen. Joku oli joskus käyttänyt hänestä nimitystä _ilotyttö_ siinä mielessä, että hän hymyili aina. Monen oli vaikea uskoa, että hän oikeasti söi masennuslääkkeitä ja taisteli joka päivä oman itsensä kanssa.  
”Varo sanomasta tuota Tonyn kuullen, hänellä voisi olla ongelmia itsensä hillitsemisen kanssa”, oli ihme ettei Timothy vaivautunut tai hämmentynyt.  
”Kyllä minä nyt aina yhden DiNozzon handlaan, en minä nyt niin seksiä tihku. Mitä jos otettaisiin uusiksi?”

*~*~*~*

” _Kerrassaan mainio ehdotus, neitiseni_ ”, DiNozzolta oli tippua silmät päästä. Hän oli niin järkyttynyt, että hänen oli viimeinkin pakko sulkea puhelu. Sen sisältö alkoi juuri mennä yli hänen ymmärryksensa, vaikka eihän hänelle seksi mitenkään vierasta ollut. Zivakin otti sormet korvistaan.  
”McGee paukutti viisitoistavuotta nuorempaa. Ei helvetti”  
”En olisi ikinä uskonut. Ainakaan McGeestä”, Ziva näytti vielä järkyttyneemmältä kuin Tony.  
”Nimenomaan! Ja missä he sen tekivät? Ei kai... He harrastivat seksiä McGigolon autossa!”

Tuskaisen näköinen agentti valahti penkillä entistä huonompaan asentoon ja tuijotti eteensä mitään näkemättä. Näin ei voinut tapahtua, ei tässä universumissa. Milloin kaikesta oli tullut näin kieroutunutta?

*~*~*~*

Tukikohdan pihassa Timothy joutui auttamaan Justinan autosta ulos, koska tämän jalat tärisivät euforian tunteen takia. Tästä syystä hän harvoin kävi edes huvipuistoissa, kun pelkkä minivuoristorata esti häntä kävelemästä seuraavaan viiteentoista minuuttiin.  
”Jos viitsit tukea hetkisen, tuntui vähän turhankin hyvältä tuo äskeinen”, nainen nauroi, kun kuljettaja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Tuntui häiritsevältä, kun toinen oli niin lämpimänä hänen kylkeään vasten. Niin lähellä... Justina horjui vähän turhankin voimakkaasti ja tuki itseään toista vasten. _Helvetti sentään, kai minäkin nyt saan olla edes jonkin sortin läheisyydenkaipuusta kärsivä_ , hän ajatteli. Tilaisuushan teki varkaan, joten nyt hän oli oikein kunnon gangsteri.  
”Jos sinun jalkasi saa heikoiksi näin helpolla, niin voin vain kuvitella mitä--”  
”Niin mitä?” Justina kohotti kulmakarvojaan kysyvästi.  
”Jos pelkkä kunnon kyyti saa polvesi notkahtamaan, niin mitä jokin muu voisi niille tehdä”  
”Lue minulle ääneen Pottereita niin näet. Ei kyllä välttämättä ole mieluinen reaktio”, Justina nauroi. Hiljalleen hän alkoi saada vakautta askeliinsa, mutta pitäytyi kuitenkin vähän epätasaisessa menossa. Pian hänen kuitenkin täytyisi päästää irti, mutta nyt oli aika nauttia.

”Katsotaan, en vain ole kovin hyvä imitoija, enkä ole nimittäin nähnyt elokuvia”  
”MITÄ?! Et ole nähnyt elokuvia?” nyt Justinaa heikotti oikeasti. Hän tiesi, että tässä tyypissä oli oltava jotain mätää.  
”Meidän täytyy korjata asia mahdollisimman pian”, hän lisäsi.  
”Tänä iltana minulla olisi vapaata”, McGee ja Justina irroittautuivat toisistaan, jälkimmäinen vähän päänsärkyisenä. Nainen oli juuri vastaamassa, kun heille tuntematon sotamies pysähtyi kysymään heidän asiaansa. Hän antoi Timothyn hoitaa puhumispuolen tietäen, että hänen äänensä tärisisi. Kaksi adrenaliinipiikkiä peräkkäin oli epileptikolle tutinaa aiheuttavaa.

”Cooper on omassa labrassaan tukikohdan kellarissa, tuletko mukaan vai jäätkö tänne odottamaan?”  
”En ainakaan jää odottamaan. Mitä Gibbskin sanoisi? Ei työparin selustaa voi jättää turvaamatta”  
”Eihän sinulla ole edes asetta”, McGeen sanoissa oli hyvä pointti, mutta tämä ei ottanut huomioon, että Justinakin osaisi hankkia sellaisen. Siispä hän siirtyi ihan kiinni Timothyyn hymyillen arvoituksellisesti ja halasi tätä.  
”Nyt on”, hän sanoi kun irrottautui nopeasti ja veti mukanaan McGeen selkäpuolella olleen ylimääräisen aseen.  
”Kelju. Olet aika kettu naiseksi”, mies sanoi hämmentyneen virnistyksen kera. Hänen oli oikein pakko tunnustella housujensa reunaa varmistaakseen, että ase todella oli poissa.  
”Sinun pitäisi olla enemmän varuillasi, poju”

*~*~*~*

Timothy McGee seurasi Leonardo Cooperin kuulustelua lasin takaa, joskin keskittyminen oli erittäin tehotonta. Justina oli lähtenyt käymään kotonaan, hänen täytyi hakea muutama elokuva ja nainen oli halunnut vaihtaa vaatteitaan. McGeetä vaivasi se, mitä he olivat toisilleen puhuneet. Oliko hän ollut liian tungetteleva? Flirttailiko Justina vai kuvitteliko hän vain? Se saattoi kyllä olla tytön omalaatuista huumoriakin. Hänen oli pakko alkaa kävellä edes takaisin saadakseen ajatuksensa paremmin liikkeelle. Jos Abby ei olisi paljastanut hänelle runon kätkettyä merkitystä, niin hän ei välttämättä huolehtisi juuri nyt näin paljon. Keskustelu olisi ollut vain pelkkää huulenheittoa ilman mitään epäilyksiä, mutta tällä hetkellä hän analysoi toisen sanoja vähän turhankin tarkasti.

” _McGee, seison pihalla autosi vieressä. Missä hitossa sinä olet?_ ” Justinan ääni ei ollut vihainen, vain hieman tiukka. Onneksi. Timothy toivoi, että ilta olisi samanlainen kuin päivä. Hauska ja viihdyttävä.  
”Tulossa”, puhelimen läppä napsahti kiinni ja takki lennähti käsivarrelle kuin perhonen. Pelko ja odotus velloivat hänen mielessään villeinä, miten ihmeessä se tuli tähän? Hän väitti, ettei ollut kiinnostunut harjoittelijasta, mutta oliko hän sittenkin? Vaikeita kysymyksiä, joihin hän ei saisi vastausta ellei yrittäisi jotain. Asia oli vain niin, että hän oli liian pelkuri yrittämään. Sen hän myönsi itsekin, ei ollut mitään järkeä kieltää. Ennen hän oli voinut ksysyä apua Abbylta, mutta nyt hän ei uskaltanut edes sitä. Olihan hän ennenkin onnistunut ilman apua saamaan jonkun, mutta miksi tämä kerta oli erilainen?

Koska tiesi Justinan olevan haavoittuvainen. Lisäksi tämän epävakaa käytös aiheutti kaikissa pientä varovaisuutta. Eikä se hellittänyt ainakaan nyt, kun nainen nojasi hänen autoonsa hymyillen vihjailevan ylimielisesti. Timothyn sydän lisäsi veren kiertotiheyttä joka askeleella. Pitkä Matrix-tyylinen nahkatakki sopi hienosti mokkaisiin tolppakorkoisiin kenkiin ja toi yhdessä Guns 'N' Rosesin paidan kanssa kontrastia rispaantuneeseen Conversen laukkuun.  
”Ajattelin lyödä vähän parempaa päälle, kun kerran käväistään Nemesiksessä. Pidätkö näkemästäsi? Tunnen muuten omistajan, on huipputyyppi”, korot kopisivat kun nainen kiersi auton toiselle puolelle ja istuutui kyytiin. McGee tunsi kasvojensa helottavan.  
”Tiedät varmaan missä Nemesis on. Minä tekstaan Sinnalle, että pistää drinkkejä tulemaan. Minulle vanha kunnon suomalaispommi ja sinulle?”  
”Margarita”  
”Oh, come on! Oletko sinä mies vai hiiri?”  
”Mojito”  
”Kuulostaa jo vähän paremmalta. Margarita, ei herttin tähären...”

Naputus ja auton kehräys olivat ainoat äänet. Se soi kuskille rauhan ajaa tarvitsematta miettiä. Pienet naurahdukset häiritsivät välillä tuota harmoniaa, joskin tuntui kuin he olisivat koko ajan käyneet jonkinlaista valtataistelua. Rauhallinen ajotahti, asennon muutokset penkillä ja kummankin kysymykset loikoilivat ilmassa odottaen vastauksia. Hiljaisuus oli samaan aikaan puuduttavaa ja tervetullutta.

*~*~*~*

”Mitä hemmettiä ryhmässäni oikein tapahtuu?” Gibbs taivasteli Duckylle, joka tutki juuri Michael Grayta. Vanha mies hymähti ja vastasi:  
”Uusi harjoittelija, joka on vielä niin nuori. Se pistää koko tiimin murrosvaiheeseen, ja vain aika näyttää mitä siitä tulee. Abigail tulee kuulemma hyvin toimeen tämän tytön kanssa, samoin Timothy, mutta arvatenkin DiNozzo tekee hieman tiukkaa”  
”Tony on jukuripää, se tiedettiin. Harmi vain, että tämä Justina sattuu olemaan samanlainen”, Gibbs hymähti. Kahvi ei ollut koskaan maistunut näin hyvältä, etenkään viidennen kupin jälkeen. Johtaja pelkäsi, että hänen ryhmänsä toimintakyky huononisi tai jotain muuta vastaavaa. Hän ei halunnut luopua huippuryhmänsä yhdestäkään jäsenestä sen takia, ettei tämä tullut toimeen muiden kanssa.

”Ziva vieroksuu häntä. Juuri kun hän oli kerennyt tottumaan Abbyyn ja oppinut jopa pitämään tästä, tulee uusi ihminen mukaan kuvaan. Joka kuulemani mukaan sattuu olemaan vieläkin iloisempi ja nauravaisempi kuin neiti Sciuto”, tohtori Mallardin ei tarvinnut edes katsoa Leroyta kun hän jo tiesi mitä mies ajatteli.  
”Iloinen jopa ärsyttävyyteen asti”  
”Ei minun mielestäni”, Jimmy puuttui puheeseen, ”on vain mukavaa, että on lisää kevytmielisiä ihmisiä. Tai siis ei sillä tavalla kevytmielisiä, vaan--”  
”Tiedämme kyllä, herra Palmer. Viepä tämä Abigailille”, Ducky tiputti jotain veren ja sulaneen muovin näköistä todisteputkeen. Patologiharjoittelijan lähdettyä Mallard riisui hanskansa ja kääntyi kokonaan Gibbsin puoleen.

”Sen käsityksen jonka olen hänestä muiden puheiden perusteella saanut, on positiivinen. En usko, että hän on kovin naiivi tai vaaraksi tiimille. Abigailin mukaan hän on terävä, jos hänelle antaa siihen mahdollisuuden. Älä huolehdi, Jethro”  
”Jos niin sanot. DiNozzo vain ei tunnu haluavan ottaa häntä osaksi ryhmää”  
”Puhu hänen kanssaan. Se poika palvoo sinua, olet hänen henkilökohtainen jumalansa. Kyllä hän sinua kuuntelee”, Gibbs ei olisi kyllä ollut aivan niin varma asiasta.

*~*~*~*

”Sinna Star! Tapaamme jälleen”, Justina hihkaisi kun sulki Nemesiksen omistajan syliinsä.  
”Tapaamme jälleen. Kukas komistus sulla nyt on joukossa?” Sinna iski Justinalle silmää katsellen McGeetä arvioivasti. Katseen kohde punasteli rajusti.  
”Timothy McGee, työkaverini. Etsitään Lincolnia, oletko nähnyt?”  
”Ai Wadea? Joo, se tuli tänne yks päivä pakoon taas niitä ex-asiakkaita. Pirun munamulkerot ku ei viitti jättää sitä rauhaan”  
”Great! Jos Lincoln on vieläkin backstagella, niin pyydä pysymään siellä. Sano, että Swifty tulee ihan pian. Joko meidän drinkit on valmiina?”  
”Itse asiassa joo, mulla on ne tässä”, Sinna ojensi ystävälleen suomalaispommin ja tämän seuralaiselle mojiton, minkä jälkeen lähti pujottelemaan ihmispaljouden läpi kohti takahuonetta.

”Backstage? Eihän täällä näy olevan edes kunnon lavaa”  
”Meillä on oma takahuone erityisasiakkaita varten. Nemesis on ehkä baari, mutta takahuoneessa on ilmaisia keittiöpsykologin tapaamisia tarjolla. Meidän asiakkaamme eivät välttämättä tule tänne edes juomaan, he tulevat backstagelle ja juovat siellä limsaa ja lähtevät iloisempina, sekä ilman pelkoa jäätävästä krapulasta”, Justina selitti ja huitaisi kerralla pienen tuopin alas kurkustaan. Irvistys kertoi juoman olleen vähän kirpsakkaa.  
”Meillä?” McGeen ilme oli kysyvä kun hän siemaili lasistaan.  
”Minä omistan puolet tästä paikasta”, ilmoitus sai mojitot purskahtamaan miehen suusta. Omistaa baarin jossa työskentelee keittiöpsykologina ja harjoittautuu agentiksi NCIS:ään? Epätavallista, ettei sanoisi.

Kun Timothy tarkemmin katseli ympärilleen sumuisessa ympäristössä, hän huomasi violetteja, mustia ja hopeisia elementtejä. Todella moni palanen alkoi loksahtaa paikoilleen, ja jopa baaritiskin sateenkaariväritys tuntui nyt loogiselta. Nyt se tuntui jopa istuvan ympäristöönsä.  
”Seuraapa nyt kiltisti tätiä, että päästään joskus töistä poiskin”, Justina tarttui miestä keltaisesta solmiosta ja talutti perässään. Kukaan ei tuntunut huomioivan heitä millään lailla, mitä nyt jokunen baaritiskillä notkuja katsoi vähän kateellisena. Portaikko oli hämärä, ja McGeen piti keskittyä, ettei olisi kaatunut. Kun lopulta valoa alkoi kajastaa, tuntui se vapauttavalta. Nyt tosin ilmassa leijui hieman makea tuoksu, ehkä jotain suitsuketta?  
”Swifty!” nuori poika huudahti ja juoksi halaamaan Justinaa. Nainen hymyili lämpimästi kietoessaan kätensä pojan ympärille ja keinuttaessaan heitä hetken edes takaisin. Upein tunne ikinä on se, kun tuntee olevansa kaivattu.  
”Waderson, mahtavaa nähdä sinut taas! Harmi, että tällaisissa merkeissä. Jos lähtisit meidän kanssa NCIS:ään käymään, Gray on kuollut”, Justina sulki pojan kasvot kämmeniinsä ja katseli näitä tarkasti. Uusia mustelmia ei ollut ilmestynyt, ja vanhat arvetkin alkoivat parantua.  
”Toki, mutta voin vakuuttaa etten murhannut häntä. Vihasin ehkä sitä miestä, mutten koskaan kykenisi tappamaan ketään”, Wade pudisti kädet kasvoiltaan ja nosti Sinnan ojentaman laukun olalleen.  
”Mistä tiesit että hänet on murhattu?” Justina katsoi pistävästi Wadea silmiin. Poika ei osoittanut minkäänlaisia merkkejä hermostuneisuudesta, eikä yllättyneisyydestä.  
”Tuskin niinkin hyväkuntoinen mies mihinkään luonnolliseen kuolee, ja jos kyseessä olisi onnettomuus, ei minua oltaisi kysytty”  
”Terävä poika”, Wade ansaitsi virnistyksen ja läpsäisyn takaraivolle.

”Sitten mennään! Muistutan, ettei Gibbsille kannata valehdella. Se pirulainen tietää kyllä heti”  
”Arvatenkin”  
”McGee?”  
”Let’s go”


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

”Meidän pitää sanoa heille jotain”, DiNozzon jalat oli nostettu pöydälle ja tämän käsissä oli hampurilainen. He olivat juuri ja juuri kerenneet viimeiseen kiinni menevään McDonald’siin hakemaan ruokaa, ja nyt he miettivät mitä tekisivät kahden työtoverinsa osalta.  
”Mitä ehdotat? En usko, että luunappi nenälle ja ’ _Tuhma McGee, ei saa vietellä pikkutyttöjä_ ’ toimii”, Ziva taisteli oman hampurilaisensa kääreiden kanssa. Ei, se ei ollut ydinfysiikkaa ratkaista, mutta väsyneillä aivoilla tuntui siltä.  
”Mutta ilme voisi olla legendaarinen”, Tony virnisti.  
”Kieltämättä, mutta entä jos jättäisimmä sittenkin sanomatta? Swift ei varmasti tule huomaamaan pientä taskupuheluaan, ja voimme vain katsella heitä tietäväisinä”  
”Tuo on jo ilkeää, mutta onneksi pidän siitä”

”Hey ho all the hets and slashers go, never shall we die!” he kiittivät jotain ylempää voimaa siitä, että Justina ja McGee astuivat ulos hissistä vasta nyt. Suunnitelmien mukaan he vilkaisivat toisiaan viekkaan tietäväisesti heti, kun kaksikko oli päässyt heidän ryhmittymänsä luo.  
”Ooh, ranskiksia!” Justina nappasi muutaman DiNozzon rasiasta.  
”Hei! Älä ahnehdi, keltanokka”, Tony näpsäisi nuorempaansa käsille.  
”Harmaavanhus hiljaa”, tämä vastasi ja kiirehti sitten hänen ja McGeen pöydän ääreen. McGee oli jo ottanut heidän ruokansa pussista, ja viekotteleva tuoksu levisi ympäriinsä.  
”Tämä on täysin uusi kokemus, en ole koskaan maistanut näitä”, mies tunnusti kun he olivat istuutuneet alas syömään.

”No oli jo korkea aikakin! Nämä ovat pikaruokien kuninkaallisia, rakastan subeja ihan mielettömästi. Minä olen tainnut sivistää sinua kokonaisen vuosiluokan verran tämän päivän aikana, kun vielä pääsen vähän tästä jatkamaan”, nauroi Justina.  
”Kieltämättä. Jos saan esittää toiveen, niin pyydän ettet pakota minua katsomaan koko sarjaa tänä yönä. Olisi kiva nukkuakin”, yhtäkkisesti Ziva ja Tony saivat yskänkohtauksen. Merkitsevät silmäykset vaihtoivat kantajaa.  
”Minulla olisi Mynthoneja, jos tarvitsette”, lauseen loppu oli lähinnä retorinen, hän vain kaivoi avaamattoman hunajasitruuna-askin nahkatakkinsa taskusta ja heitti sinne päin missä luuli DiNozzon olevan.

_Nukkumiseksiko sitä nykyään kutsutaan? Ei, en halua ajatella. Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo, nyt lakkaat ajattelemasta tuollaisia likaisuuksia ja keskityt pysymään järkevänä_!  
”Hyvä huolehtia tiimin terveydestä, Swift. Tässä hommat tältä päivältä, menkää kotiin ja levätkää”, Gibbs otti pöydältään vain muutaman tavaran, ennen kuin lähti taas eteenpäin kuin myrsky.  
”Gees, tuo mies on aina menossa”  
”Siinä se tehokkuus piileekin”, Ziva huokaisi helpottuneena vetäessä takkiaan ylleen. Jokainen heistä oli väsynyt, jotkut enemmän ja jotkut vähemmän. Justina näytti olevan pirteä kuin peippo jutellessaan melkein yhtä hyväntuulisen McGeen kanssa, kun taas Ziva näytti kaipaavan sänkyä erittäin pahasti ja Tonyltakin tuntui olevan veto pois.

”Timothy, onko sinun repussasi tilaa? Jätin laukkuni autoosi, ja haluan ottaa nämä paperit mukaani”  
”Kyllä minulla nyt aina on noin pienelle tilaa”  
”Se on kunnon kirjoittajan puhetta”  
”Onko työkavereista ideoiden ottaminen myös kunnon kirjoittamista?” DiNozzon silmät siristyivät. Deep Six oli vieläkin vähän turhan hyvässä muistissa, vaikka siitä oli aikaa.  
”Itseasiassa kyllä, _Anthony_ , se on täysin normaalia. Jotkut minunkin hahmoistani ovat lähes peilikuvia ystävistäni”, myös vastaajan silmät siristyivät. Ei kannattaisi ryttyillä, ainakaan kirjoittamiseen liittyvillä asioilla.  
”Sepä mielenkiintoista--”  
”Älä jatka, DiNozzo. Haluan viettää hauskan illan McGeen kanssa, jatkona hyvälle päivälle, enkä anna sinun pilata sitä”  
”Hauska tosiaankin...”  
”Anteeksi mitä?”

*~*~*~*

”Mistä ne niinku tarkalleen ottaen sua syytti?” Sinna siemaili sivistyneesti pikkusormi pystyssä Justinan isovanhempien Suomesta tuomaa Koskenkorvaa, harvinaista herkkua.  
”Sen helvetin Grayn murhasta. En tappanut häntä, mutta olen iloinen, ettei sitä tarvitse enää sietää. Voin viimeinkin edes yrittää elää normaalisti”, Wade Lincoln näytti siltä, kuin hänen päällään kuusi vuotta ollut Mjölnir olisi otettu pois.  
”Mä en voi väittää, ettenkö mäkin olisi tyytyväinen. Se tyyppi ei ollu mitenkään miellyttävä ihminen, kävihän se täälläkin uhkailemassa. Luuli olevansa jotain ku oli laivastossa”  
”Swifty kyllä olisi osannut pitää hänet aisoissa, jos vain olisi saanut mahdollisuuden”  
”Onneksi tajusit olla antamatta sitä, muuten se istuisi loppuelämänsä liittovaltion yhden tähden hotellissa miettimässä, et vittu kun pitikin ottaa oikeus omiin käsiin”

Sinna ja Wade nauroivat. Ensimmäinen kaatoi jälkimmäiselle lisää Pepsi Maxia ja laski oman tyhjän lasinsa apupöydälle. Tämä päivä oli ollut kumman hiljainen, vaikkakin baarin puoli oli ollut täynnä. Hän kiitti ystäväänsä siitä, että oli luvannut rahoittaa yhden työntekijän omasta rahapussistaan. Nemesis oli ollut pystyssä vasta kolmen vuoden ajan, ja siksi vei vielä paljon rahaa heidän taskuistaan. Justinan työ NCIS-ryhmässä mahdollisti uudistuksia ja erikoisuuksia, mitä ei muualta saanut. Sinnalla itsellään ei ollut kuin baari ja satunnaisia keikkoja hierojana, joten yrittäjinä he olivat heikoilla. Taistelutahto toki vie läpi harmaan kiven, ja he olivat asuneet Arizonassa suurin piirtein koko elämänsä. Sinnan perhe oli pitkän linjan cowboyita keskilännestä, mutta Justinan isä oli britti ja äiti suomalaissukuinen enkelten kaupungista.

”Totta. Tuntuu hienolta tietää, että joku pistää vaikka päänsä pantiksi sinun puolestasi, mutta jos se joku oikeasti tekisi sen... Sitä tuntisi olevansa syyllinen”, Wade veti jalkansa tuolille. Pelon olisi pitänyt hälvetä nyt, kun Gray oli kuollut, mutta silti ahdistus puristi hänen rintaansa. Entä jos hän ei pääsisikään irti entisestä elämästään? Kymmenvuotiaasta asti prostituoituna eläminen oli jättänyt jälkensä hänen tapoihinsa ja kykyyn muodostaa ihmissuhteita. Entä jos hän ei pystyisi siihen, vaan tulisi aina olemaan se katupoika, jolla oli halvimmat hinnat?  
”Sun on ihan turha potee syyllisyyttä tästä. Mä nimittäin tiedän sen verran, että tää murhaaja ei ollu Justina. Se ei pystyisi siihen”  
”Minä tiedän, mutta olen huolissani siitä, mitä Swifty työssään näkee. Hän voi traumatisoitua”  
”Wade, on sulosta että sä oot huolissas, mutta usko mua kun mä sanon sulle tän: Swifty on enemmän huolissaan susta kun sä siitä”  
”Starey hei, te olette ensimmäiset ihmiset elämässäni, jotka ovat koskaan olleet minulle kilttejä. Olette auttaneet minua saamaan kodin pääni päälle, vaatteita ja ruokaa. Olen velkaa elämäni ja kaiken mitä siinä saavutan”  
”Älä ny liiottele! Sä tarvit apua, ja me halutaan auttaa ihmisiä. Yksinkertasta”

*~*~*~*

”Ajetaan vielä vähän, sinne tähtipaikalle. Tiedätkö sen?” Justina katsoi Timothya anovasti, vaikka sitä tuskin pimeässä näki.  
”Tiedän, itse asiassa. Tänään on täysikuu, voi olla kaunista”, mies oli ihmeen helppo suostuteltava.  
”Ai voi? Erittäin suurella todennäköisyydellä makaamme puoli tuntia auton konepellillä ja valitamme kylmää”, naurua irtosi molemmilta.  
”Ja päätämme, että se on sen arvoista”, Timothy lisäsi virnistäen. _Olet sinä sitten eri nainen, ensin jäät kaukaisuuteen ja yhtäkkiä oletkin ihan käden ulottuvilla_.

D.C:n harvat metsämaisemat, joiden keskellä oli useita puistoja, näyttivät upeilta kuutamon hopeoiman pinnan kanssa. Jos Arizonan auringonlaskut olivat kauniita, niin nämä pärjäsivät ihan yhtä hyvin. Oli omituista myöntää, että on oikeasti oppinut rakastamaan tätäkin kaupunkia. Kun asfaltoitu tie muuttuu hiekkatieksi nurmireunuksella, alkaa odotus kuplia vatsassa. Jotenkin sitä toivoo, että jotain tapahtuu. Näin kävi myös Justinalle, joka pelkäsi mokaavansa. Hän pelkäsi tekevänsä jotain peruuttamatonta, joka aiheuttaisi välien tulehtumisen McGeen kanssa. Se olisi hirveää, sillä hän ei halunnut pakottaa Abbya valitsemaan. Kun kielekenäkymä laaksoon avautui auton nokan edessä, lopetti nainen miettimisensä. Eihän sitä sopinut pilata hauskaa päivää.

”Kaunista”, hän kuiskasi McGeelle heidän astuessaan ulos autosta. Mies nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, kiersi toisen puolelle ja ojensi kätensä, aivan kuin olisi ollut pyytämässä tanssiin. Lempeä virnistyksentapainen koristi hänen kasvojaan, kun hän niiasi ja laski kätensä toisen käteen. Timothyn johdattamana hän kiipesi konepellille maakaamaan. Nahka eristi viileyttä sopivasti, ja miehen käsi unohtuneena hänen käteensä toi lohtua. Hänestä alkoi tuntua, että viimeinkin häntäkin voisi onnistaa. Entä jos tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa saada onni? Ei, sille ei saanut nyt suoda tilaa mielessä, muuten hän viettäisi lopun illan ajatuksissaan. Sen sijaan hän tarkensi katseensa mustalle taivaankannelle, joka näytti musliinista tehdyltä maailman kauneimmalta kankaalta hopeoiduilla yksityiskohdilla. Hän olisi halunnut koskettaa sitä, tunnustella ja ehkä painaa poskensakin sitä vasten, kietoutua sen lämpimään syleilyyn. Äkkiä ote hänen kädessään kiristyi.  
”Katso, tähdenlento! Toivo jotain”, Timothyn innostunut kuiskaus hymyilytti ja aiheutti sisimmässä lämpimän häilähdyksen. Niinpä Justina esitti hartaan toiveen tuolle ohi kiitävälle tähdelle, joka ylittäisi Bifrostin vieden toiveen eteenpäin.

” _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there’s a land which I heard of once in a lullaby_ ”, he vilkaisivat toisiaan lapsekkain ilmein. Nahkatakkinen tyttö keräsi kaiken henkisen voimansa irrottaakseen kätensä, kuiskatakseen _minun on kylmä_ ja painautuakseen vanhemman miehen kylkeen. Toisen sydämen syke korvan lähellä, pesuaineen, musteen ja jonkun hajuveden tuoksu nenässä sekä heidän jakamansa lämpö sai uneliaaksi. Siihen olisi voinut jäädä tunneiksi, vain katselemaan tähtitaivasta, hengittämään samaa tahtia ja kuuntelemaan hiljaa soivaa tuulta. Se tuntui niin hyvältä, että silmät kostuivat ja ne oli pakko painaa kiinni, ettei toinen huomaisi. _Minä rakastan sinua_ , teki mieli kuiskata, _MINÄ RAKASTAN SINUA!_ , teki mieli huutaa. Oli viisainta kuitenkin vain olla hiljaa ja varovaisesti silitellä kauluspaidan peittämää vatsaa sormilla.

Timothy tiukensi otettaan hennosta kehosta ja katseli tummien kiharoiden peittämää päälakea. Miten hän oli ansainnut luottamuksen näin nopeasti? Jos sen kerran näin nopeasti saattoi ansaita, niin eikö sen voinut menettääkin yhtä nopeasti? Häntä pelotti, että hän ei olisikaan sen arvoinen. Että hän tekisi jotain väärin. Hänen suhteensa harvemmin kestivät viikkoa pidempään, jos edes sitäkään! Abbyn kanssa juttu oli kestänyt, koska hän ei ollut oikein tiennyt missä mennään, ja kun tutkija ei ollutkaan loppujen lopuksi halunnut vakituista parisuhdetta, oli pakko luovuttaa. Voi miten hänen tekikään mieli sivellä noita kiharoita, kieritellä niitä sormensa ympäri!

*~*~*~*

_Kaksi viikkoa aikaisemmin:_

Baaritiskiin nojaili tyttö, jolla oli tummanruskeat kiharat hiukset, joissa oli punainen tehosteraita. Tämä keskusteli vakavin kasvoin baarimikon ja parin vierustovern kanssa mitä luultavimmin politiikasta sekä kirjallisuudesta. _Hänet minä haluan tänään_ , Anthony DiNozzo päätti. Siispä hänen askeleensa johtivat suoraan tuolle sateenkaarenväriselle saarekkeelle, josta sai lientä kuin lientä masentuneisuuteen.  
”Hemingway oli nero. Te ette voi kieltää, etteikö Vanhus ja meri ole kerrassaan mukaansa tempaava ja upea teos, vaikkakin niin yksinkertainen”, tyttö otti hörpyn juomastaan vissystä.  
”Kunnioitan enemmän Dostojevskia”  
”Et sinä voi verrata venäläistä ja englantilaista keskenään! Venäläisessä kirjallisuudessa on omat neronsa, sitä ei saa sekoittaa muuhun”  
”Olen samaa mieltä tytön kanssa, tosin kannatan enemmän Fitzgeraldia. Hän on harvoja klassikkokirjailijoita, joita olen lukenut”, Tony puuttui keskusteluun, eikä edes valehdellut. Kyllä hän piti lukemisesta, jos kirja vain oli tarpeeksi mielenkiintoinen.

”Kerrankin joku järkevä! Nämä eivät edes tienneet kuka Fitzgerald on, järkyttävää tietämättömyyttä”, tyttö kääntyi DiNozzoon päin piristyneempänä. Hän katseli miestä häpeämättömästi päästä varpaisiin.  
”Et kyllä näytäkään yhtään lukijatyypiltä, mitä olet viimeksi lukenut?”  
”Anne Ricen Vampyyrikronikat”, Tonyn vastaus sai toiseltä lähes silmät putoamaan päästä.  
”Olen muuten Janette, ja tällä hetkellä olen sitä mieltä, että olet upea ihminen”  
”Kiitos! Olen Anthony, tutuille Tony. Useimmat kyllä kutsuvat sukunimellä, DiNozzo”  
”Italiasta vai?”  
”Kyllä, tosin eipä sinunkaan nimesi taida täkäläisiä olla”  
”Isovanhempani ovat Suomesta, joten vanhempani halusivat kunnioittaa sukujuuria. Pötyä, minä sanon”, tyttö tuhahti.  
”Sinna! Tuo tälle tyypille Fitzgeraldin erikoinen!”  
”Onko täällä myynnissä sellaistakin?”

”Isosiskoni omistaa baarin puoliksi Sinnan kanssa ja olen ollut apuna usein. Sain auttaa juomien nimien keksimisessä, joten kaikkein legendaarisimmille kirjailijoille ja tähdille on täällä omat nimikkojuomat”  
”Kuten?”  
”Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Rowling, Tolkien, Lewis, Elvis, Curtis, Monroe yyäm yyäm”

*~*~*~*

”Mennäänkö? Tulet vielä kipeäksi”, Timothy kuiskasi Justinan korvaan.  
”Ei vielä, Timmy, on niin hyvä olo”, uninen mutina hädin tuskin kuului, mutta tuntui tärinänä vasten miehen rintakehää. Arvaten, ettei sanallisuudesta olisi mitään hyötyä, niin hän kohottautui istumaan konepellillä ja antoi naisen nojata itseensä. Hetken hän joutui vielä herättelemään, ennen kuin toinen pystyi jo istua itsekseen.  
”Pysytkö hereillä, jos vähän käväisen tuolla? Luonto kutsuu”, hän kysyi liukuen varovaisesti alas auton päältä.  
”Kyllä minä pärjään, auta vaan minut alas täältä”, mies teki työtä käskettyä ja ojensi jälleen kätensä.  
”Minä käväisen, älä huuhaile kauas”, Timothy teki uskaliaan liikkeen, kun painoi seuralaisensa nenänpäätä kevyesti kuin nappia. Se sai Justinan hymyilemään, ja katsomaan haaveksivasti miehen perään kun tämä katosi varjoihin.

”Hohhoijaa perkele”, Justina mutisi itsekseen ja kaivoi askin nahkatakkinsa taskusta. Hän veti itse käärityn sätkän huulilleen, sytytti ja otti yhdet kunnon savut. Ei hän tupakkaa polttanut, jointin silloin tällöin. Sitäkin vain erityistapauksissa, yleensä lievittämään ahdistusta ja paniikkia. Nyt häntä ahdisti se, miten lähellä hän oli ollut ja miten oli mahtanut käyttäytyä ollessaan hetkiset unissaan. Hän tiesi puhuvansa unissaan vähän turhankin usein, ja yleensä sen takia hänen salaisuutensa päätyivätkin yleiseen levitykseen. Uusi sisäänhengitys lievitti hänen ahdistustaan erittäin tehokkaasti ja rentouttikin hieman. Kyllä Justina tiesi, ettei hänen pitäisi jännittää Timothyn seurassa, mutta se oli vain hänen luonteensa. Sisäänhengitys, uloshengitys, karistus. Vähitellen ajatukset korvautuivat valkoisella tyhjyydellä, joka soi vapaata tilaa analysoida sitä mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Jos tapahtuisi. Sisäänhengitys, uloshengitys, filtteri maahan ja päkiällä sen sammumisen varmistaminen. Juuri kun hän oli saanut kolme Sisu-pastillia suuhunsa, Timothy ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä.  
”Herra mun vereni! Meinasin kiljua”  
”Onneksi et kuitenkaan. Onko iltapalan suhteen toiveita? Voimme käydä McDonald’sin drive in -luukulla tai sitten minä teen jotain”, McGee virnisti avaten autonsa oven ja istuen kuskin paikalle.  
”Luotan siihen, ettet yritä myrkyttää minua joten valitsen sinun tekemäsi”, Justina virnisti takaisin.  
”Ja jos myrkytänkin, minä _tiedän_ millaisia myrkkyjä ei voida jäljittää”  
”Ja jos niin tekisin, minä jahtaisin sinua hamaan hautaasi asti. Haamuna seuraisin jokaista liikettäsi, suihkussakin nojailisin seinään ja vahtaisi mahdollisimman intensiivisesti”

Kevyt naurahdus, moottori käynnistyi ja vauhdikas käännös olisi heittänyt naisen ulos autosta, ellei ovea ja turvavyötä olisi ollut olemassa. _Pirun massa, aina jatkamassa matkaa. Luulisi että noin vanhana nyt jo tietää milloin sitä kannattaa ja milloin ei_ , hän muisteli lukioaikaisia fysiikantuntejaan. Opettaja oli puhunut keskipakopeikosta, jota ei oikeasti ole olemassa, ja mummosta, jonka massa halusi jatkaa matkaansa huolimatta siitä kuinka epäedullista se olisi.  
”En olisi ikinä osannut kuvitella, että tulisin viihtymään NCIS-tiimissä. Luulin, että eroaisin heti ensimmäisen viikon jälkeen. Luulin myös, että kollegat inhoaisivat minua, mutta tässä minä nyt istun. Kiitos”, Justinan teki mieli lyödä itseään. Sanoiko hän sen oikeasti ääneen? Kyllä hän päässään yleensä jutteli, vaikka ympäristö olisikin ollut hiljainen, mutta harvemmin hän päästi niitä sammakoita suustaan. Timothykin oli yllättynyt tästä äkillisestä tunteenpurkauksesta, mutta onneksi oli vielä sen verran tähtitaivaan lumoissa ettei hämmentynyt.  
”Ole hyvä vain. Kerrankin minä olen se, joka muuttaa jonkin käsityksen”, miehen poskille nousi heleä puna, mutta tämä kuitenkin hymyili itsevarmasti. Justina sulki silmänsä, ja yritti pidätellä itseään. _MINÄ RAKASTAN SINUA!_ hänen teki mieli huutaa.

Samalla hänen täytyi kuitenkin yrittää pidätellä kyyneleitä, ja enemmän kuin mitään muuta hän toivoi, että saisi nyt vetää vielä yhden jointin. Oli vaikeaa yrittää koota itsensä ja laulaa hiljaa päässään Hare Krishna maha mantraa. Hiljaa hän läpsytteli käsiään reisiinsä, saaden ajatukset hiljalleen jälleen katoamaan. Miksei hän voinut olla normaali? Jos hänen ei tarvitsisi aina käydä näitä samoja asioita läpi viisitoista kertaa päivässä, hänen olisi paljon helpompi olla ja häntä voisi jopa lähestyäkin pelkäämättä pään irtoamista. _Perkeleen perkeleen perkele. Onko tämän elämän oltava oikeasti näin hankalaa? Haluaisin vain käskeä Timothya ajamaan tuonne tien reunaan, ja ennen kuin meistä kumpikaan ehtisi edes ajatella, syöksyisin ja houkuttelisin tuon viattoman niin pahoihin synteihin, ettei niitä uskaltaisi ajatella edes Sirina_ , Justinan teki mieli hakata päätään selkänojaan. _Lopeta nyt heti. Te olette vain kavereita!_ Olisipa Gibbs läpsäisemässä häntä takaraivoon, että hän saisi itseensä jotain järkeä.

”Me olemme perillä, Justina. Ikävä vetää sinut pois luovuuden tyhjiöstä, mutta täällä tosiaan on vähän viileä”, Timothyn ääni oli pehmeä ja tämän kasvonpiirteet olivat utuiset. Justina totesi kadonneensa taas ihan liikaa silmiensä taakse.  
”Ei se mitään, McGee. Saan ne ajatukset esiin kyllä myöhemminkin, ovat niin usein päässäni pyörineet”, _tietäisitpä vain miten paljon_.  
”Hienoa! Voin lainata kirjoituskonettani, jos vain haluat”, kumpikin avasi ovensa ja astui ulos täsmälleen yhtä aikaa. Justina vain oli sen verran pyörryksissä kaikesta, että Timothy näki paremmaksi ottaa myös tämän laukun.  
”Minä kirjoitan käsin, onhan minulla paperini mukana. Enkä usko, että _mr. Inspiration_ aikoo vierailla tänään, enkä oikeastaan ole ajatellut antaa mahdollisuutta. Olis’ vähän parempaaki tekemistä nääs”, he nauroivat hiljaa, yrittäen olla herättämättä koko rappua kiirehtiessään rappusia alas. Onneksi miehen asunto oli kellarikerroksessa, eikäo sinne ollut matkaa kuin kaksien rappusien verran. Justina nimittäin tunsi musikaalikohtauksen pisteleväisyyden käsissään, jaloissaan ja kurkussaan, keskivartalo jännittyneenä. Tämä oli aina hänen ongelmansa, kun olisi pitänyt olla hiljaa, niin teki mieli laulaa niin lujaa kuin vain ääntä lähti. Kun taas olisi pitänyt laulaa, hän oli vain hiljaa.

Hänen keskittymisensä katkaisi avaimen kääntyminen lukossa, ja iloinen haukahdus kun he menivät sisään.  
”Jethro, ei hypi!” McGee yritti olla tiukkana koiralle, mutta suli kuitenkin tuolle hellyttävälle otukselle, joka Justinan jaloista syöksyi omistajansa luo onnellisena. Mies kyykistyi ja antoi koiran tervehtiä häntä suukoillaan rapsutellen tätä korvien takaa. Sillä aikaa Justina kiskoi kengät jalastaan ja heitti takin huolimattomasti naulakkoon.  
”Hassu hauva”, Justina lässytti Jethrolle, kun tämä jätti Timothyn rauhaan tutkiakseen naista vähän läheisemmin. Sitä varten hän istuutui lattialle, ja antoi koiran kierrellä häntä rauhassa. Lopettaessaan arviointinsa, se laski päänsä hänen olkapäälleen, ja hän käänsi päänsä laskeakseen otsansa koiran poskea vasten. Hän ei ollut aikoihin tuntenut samanlaista turvallisuuden tunnetta, ja hiljaista hyväksyntää. Silmät sulkeutuivat, ja Timothy käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Näky oli niin suloinen, että hänen oli pakko ottaa kuva puhelimellaan.


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

”Hmmh, McGee”, Timothy ei vaivautunut edes katsomaan kelloa vastatessaan puhelimeensa. Hän oli mitä ilmeisimmin torkahtanut hetkeksi katsellessaan nukkuvaa Justinaa, jonka vieressä makasi Jethro tuhisten tyytyväisyyttään.  
” _Toimistolle, mahdollisimman pian. Soita neiti keltanokallekin, minä en jaksa_ ”  
”Heti. Ei tarvitse soittaa, hän nukkuu tuossa alle metrin päässä”, McGee löi puhelimensa läpän kiinni ja veti läheisestä kasasta puhtaan kauluspaidan ylleen. Hän ei ollut kerennyt silittää sitä, joten vekkejä oli vähän joka puolella. Farkut saivat jäädä jalkaan, olivathan ne sentään tyylikkään mustat ja puhtaat.  
”Justina, meidät soitettiin töihin. Teen sinulle aamupalaa sillä aikaa kun pukeudut”, hän tönäisi hellästi naisen kuumaa olkapäätä. Makaava ynähti ilmoitukseksi hereillä olemisesta ja nousi ylös pidellen peittoa ylävartalonsa suojana.  
”Good morning D.C, here’s your favourite host Justina Swift and this is Breakfast at Timothy’s!” hän venytteli puolelta toiselle kuin tanssija ja nauroi väsyneesti. He olivat ehtineet nukkua ehkä maksimissaan kuusi tuntia, ja se oli ehdottomasti liian vähän.  
”Vauhtia nyt, tai jää breakfastit saamatta”, Timothy nauroi tehdessään pikataikinasta aamuvohveleita. Jääkaapissa oli purkkikermavaahtoa, ja luultavasti appelsiinimehua. Ainakin hän toivoi niin, sillä ei olisi ollut kovin tyylikästä antaa vieraan juoda vettä aamupalaksi.

*~*~*~*

”Swift oli siellä yötä. McPuuma sanoi, että _hän nukkuu tuossa alle metrin päässä_. Alle metrin! Takuulla soitin kesken... Voi herranjumala”, Anthony DiNozzo ei olisi koskaan uskonut olevansa näin iloinen siitä, että keskeytti jotain.  
”Ei McGee niin perverssi ole, sinä kyllä voisitkin. Ja saattoihan hän olla menossa vierashuoneeseen herättämään Swiftiä juuri kun soitit”, Ziva yritti rauhoitella kollegansa laukkaavaa mielikuvitusta, sekä tämän lähes vainoharhaista käytöstä.  
”McGeellä ei _ole_ vierashuonetta!”

*~*~*~*

”Hgnnnnghh!”  
”Mitä nyt?”  
”Selkä on vähäsen jumissa, ja toista kylkeä aristaa”  
”Olisit vain nukkunut sängyssäni, olisin ihan hyvin voinut olla siinä sohvalla!”  
”Olisin minäkin voinut olla sohvalla, pösilö. Lattialla nukkuminen tekee vain hyvää, pian selkäni on parempi kuin uusi ja kylki nyt yleensä muutenkin motkottaa nukkumisesta”  
”Älä yritä saada minun oloani paremmaksi, ensi kerralla nukut sängyssä. _Vaikka_ minun pitäisikin pakottaa sinut”  
”Olet oikein varma, että tulee seuraava kerta? Tuohan kuulostaa lupaavalta”, Justina iski silmää vihjailevasti ja nojaten hissin seinään käsivarret ristissä. Timothy punastui ja meni vaikeaksi, ensimmäistä kertaa noin neljäänkymmeneenkahdeksaan tuntiin. Kolmisen minuuttia kesti jähmeää hiljaisuutta, ennen kuin McGee sai kerättyä kaiken rohkeutensa. Hän kääntyi, nojautui Justinan lähelle tukien itsensä käsillään seinää vasten.  
”Kuulepas nyt, Kultu. Asia on niin, että--”, hänen machohetkensä keskeytti hissin kilahdus.  
”Vihreät silmät, niin rehelliset”, hymynväläys, ”niin viehättävät”

Gibbsin pitäisi saada palkinto viileimpänä viilipyttynä olosta, sillä tämä ei edes virnuillut, kun taas DiNozzo seisoi hissin ovella haavi auki tuijottaen kahta sisällä olijaa, jotka tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin.  
”Menemmekö vai em...me”, Zivan lause oli hiipua kokonaan, kun hän ilmestyi kahden miehen taakse.  
”Oi! There’s a war going out here!”  
”Harry Potter, elokuvasta Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part II”, Justinan suusta karkasi automaattisesti. Se pakotti hänet tajuamaan tilanteen.  
”Sääntö numero kaksitoista, muistatko, McGee?”  
”Muistan, Tony. Tämä ei ole sitä mitä te kuvittelette--”  
”McGee, pää kiinni”, puhutellun suu sulkeutui yhtä aikaa hissin ovien kanssa. Oli jokseenkin kiusallista olla ahtaassa hississä, kolmen muun ihmisen kanssa, jotka olivat keskeyttäneet tilanteen tajuten sen aivan väärin. Vai tajusivatko he sen sittenkin oikein? Timothy ei olisi halunnut ajatella laisinkaan, mutta eihän se niin mennyt. Hänen oli pakko käydä tilannetta päässään läpi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, ja joka kierroksen jälkeen hän oli yhä vain vakuuttuneempi, että he olivat liemessä. Gibbsin hiljaisuus tuntui syyttävän jäätävältä, ja tuskanhiki nousi McGeen kasvoille.

”Rentoudu, _kultu_. Pian se unohtuu”, Justina kuiskasi McGeen korvaan hellästi. He seisoivat toisten selkien takana, joten nainen ujutti kätensä miehen käteen. Timothy katsoi ensin heidän yhteen liitettyjä käsiään hämmentyneenä, ja nosti sitten katseensa naisen silmiin. Ne tuikkivat hänelle hellyyttä ja ymmärrystä. Hän puristi toisen kättä lämpimästi, ja toivo alkoi hiljalleen nosta päätään hänen sydämessään. Kuitenkin hän tunsi itsensä kovin epävarmaksi. Käsi hänen kädessään oli nuoren naisen, vasta tyttösen, joka oli nuorempi kuin hänen pikkusiskonsa. Se huoletti häntä. Mitä Sarah sanoisi? Hän tiesi täsmälleen.  
 _”Tim! Mitä sinä oikein sekoilet? Sinä olet jo opiskellut yliopistossa kun hän on vasta leikkinyt matonreunalla!”_ hän tunsi Sarahin vähän liiankin hyvin. Tottahan se oli, mutta hän ei olisi halunnut myöntää sitä. Ikähän on pelkkä numero, eikö vain? Ainakin niin hän halusi uskoa. Viisitoista vuotta oli kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi pienen ihmisen elämän mittainen väli. Ei, hän ei voisi tehdä näin. Se ei olisi reilua nuorempaa kohtaan, vaikka tämä vetikin Timothya puoleensa. Miehellä oli takanaan monta vuotta kokemusta ihmissuhteissa, ja mitä tulevaisuus toisi tullessaan? Jos he olisivat pitempään yhdessä, ja perustaisivat perheen, niin lapsen ollessa yli kymmenen hän olisi viidenkymmenen paremmalla puolella ja Justina olisi vasta päälle kolmenkymmenen. _Nyt lopetat tuollaisen ajattelun, Timothy McGee!_

*~*~*~*

_Edellisenä yönä:_

Timothy ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin katunut ostamansa sohvan pienuutta. Kyllä, se sopi hienosti hänen asuntoonsa eikä se vienyt liikaa tilaa, mutta kaksi ihmistä joutui istumaan lähes kylki kyljessä. Se oli erittäin epämukavaa kun otettiin huomioon, että vierustoveri eläytyi elokuvaan vähän turhankin paljon. Kun siihen tottui, niin oli jopa ihan mukavaa, kun yhtäkkiä joku painoi kasvot hänen olkapäähänsä itkun partaalla ja välillä tarttui innostuneena kädestä. Nyt paino hänen olaltaan katosi, kun lopputekstit alkoivat pyöriä.  
”Nyt sinulla on sentään jotain kuusaa maailman menosta”  
”Kutsutko tätä maailman menoksi?”  
”Ei se ainakaan fysiikan perusteista kerro”, Justina hymyili arvoituksellisesti seuraten katseellaan miestä, kun tämä asteli ottamaan levyä pois soittimesta.  
”Kuka tekisi elokuvan fysiikan perusteista?” Timothy naurahti katsoen taakseen.  
”Etkä ole muka koskaan katsonut Olipa kerran elämää?” sohvan pieni koristetyyny lensi agentin takaraivoon, kun tämä kääntyi käsitelläkseen DVD:tä sen vaatimalla hellyydellä.

”Au! Ilkeä nainen, kostan tuon vielä”, Timothy nousi seisomaan takaraivoaan hieroskellen. Hän joutui nostamaan harmaita collegehousujaan, etteivät ne putoaisi ja aiheuttaisi kiusallista tilannetta.  
”Ai kostat vai? Sen haluaisin nähdä”, kiusoittelu yövieraan puolelta jatkui aina vain. Tämä ei halunnut keskittyä kylmyyteen, joka härnäsi hänen paljaita jalkojaan. Justinan hentoa vartaloa peittivät Suomesta tuliaisina saadut, yöpuvunhousuina toimivat, Kiroileva Siili -bokserit ja ihoa myötäilevä trikooniskalenkkitoppi. Hänen yövaatetuksensa nähtyään McGee oli kysynyt, eiköhän koskaan käytä mitään värejä. Vastauksena siihen hän oli osoittanut urheilusukkiaan, jotka olivat turkoosit.  
”Ei kannata yllyttää”, McGee yritti näyttää uhkaavalta istuutuessaan Justinan viereen, ”olenhan sentään Naval Crime Investigative Servicen erikoisagentti”  
”Ole minun puolestani vaikka Muumipappa!”  
”Muumipappa?”  
”ARGH!” Justinan oli pakko huitaista Timothya toisella sohvatyynyllä, minkä jälkeen hän kurotti laukkunsa ja sieltä vielä yhden DVD-levyn.  
”Tämä on toivotonta!”

Muutamaa muumijaksoa myöhemmin väsymys oli viimeinkin saanut heistä sen verran paljon yliotetta, että he eivät jaksaneet enää välittää paljonkaan mistään. He vain nojasivat toisiinsa välillä jutellen.  
”Tuo tunnusmusiikki on soinut tuossa jo puolen tunnin verran. Pittäisköhän meijjän mennä nukkumaan?”  
”Hyvä idea, Myy”, McGee pörrötti Justinan hiuksia, jotka olivat ylisuurella nutturalla pään päällä. Näytti huvittavalta, kun paksu nuttura kohosi korkealle ollen pidempi kuin pää itsessään. Sanomatta mitään hän yhtäkkiä nousi päästäen naisen kellahtamaan kyljelleen piskuiselle sohvalle.  
”Sinä nukut sängyssäni ja minä nukun tässä sohvalla, haen vain itselleni tyynyn ja peiton”  
”Ehei, Nipsuseni, et ole nukkumassa _tällä_ sohvalla. Olet minua pidempi, joten sinun on paljon epämukavampi. Sinä nukut sängyssä, tuot minulle tyynyn ja peiton, niin minä nukun lattialla”  
”Mutta eihän minulla ole ylimääräistä patjaa!”  
”Ei sillä niin väliä, olen nukkunut hotellin kylpyammessakin. Tekee selälle vain hyvää”  
”Oletko nyt aivan varma?”  
”Riippuu onko sinulla millaiset peitto ja tyyny”  
”Untuvaa molemmat”  
”OH YEAH! Tästä yöstä tulee niin nautinnollinen!” Justina nosti rauhanmerkit pystyyn virnuillen.

”Jos sinä nyt kerran ihan välttämättä haluat, niin hyvä on sitten. Mutta sinun pitää herättää minut heti, jos alkaa käydä epämukavaksi. Sitten vaihdetaan paikkoja”, Timothy vannotti häntä.  
”Selvä on, McMom”, Justina pyöräytti silmiään teatraalisesti. Oli ärsyttävää, kun häntä holhottiin.  
”Kuules Kimallus, nyt minä haen sinulle ne lupaamani petivehkeet ja sinä siistit suutasi sillä välin”, nainen katseli McGeen menoa. Miehen lanteissa oli jotakin, mikä kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Se liikkui pehmeästi, keinuen lievästi puolelta toiselle, muistuttaen häntä cha cha -lanneliikkeestä. Hän teki muistipalatsinsa korkkitaululle lapun, jossa luki _Saa McTimothy tanssimaan kanssasi_.  
”Voi sinua pientä hassulia”, hän hihitti silitellessään Jethroa, joka työnsi kuonoaan hänen syliinsä. Koira oli ollut hänen lähellään todella paljon, ja sitä oli McGeekin ihmetellyt hänelle ääneen. Se ei kuulemma yleensä luottanut ihmisiin, ja oli ensitapaamisella purrut miestäkin.  
”Oliko sinulla isiä ikävä, kun isi oli niin pitkään töissä ja naapurin mumma hoiti sinua? Niin, eikö olisi kiva pitää välillä isiä kotonakin?” Justina suukotti koiran päälakea, ja Jethro halusi luonnollisesti myös osoittaa hellyytensä, joten tämäkin nuolaisi hieman naisen kasvoja.

”Jethro, taas neiti Swiftin kimpussa?” McGee tipautti tyynyn ja peiton lattialle kutsuakseen koiran luokseen. Nyt se sai vuorostaan isännältään hieman hellyyttä. Justina katseli poikia lähes kyyneleet silmissä, koiran ja omistajan välillä oli niin selkeä side, että hän ei voinut kuin hymyillä. Kun Timothy silitteli ja rapsutteli Jethroa, hän hymyili täysin tietämättömänä muusta maailmasta. Ja vastavuoroisesti Jethro hieroi itseään omistajaansa vasten häntä viipottaen kiinnittämättä mitään huomiota toiseen huoneessa olijaan. Justina toivoi, että hänellä itselläänkin olisi ollut lemmikki ja siihen tuollainen suhde. Oli omalla tavallaan terapeuttista katsella heitä. Mitään ajattelematta hän nousi, otti ne muutamat askeleet poikien luo ja polvistui. Hänen kätensä silitteli ja rapsutteli niitä kohtia, missä Timothyn kädet eivät olleet. Kun mies huomasi toisetkin kädet Jethron turkissa, hän nosti katseensa ylös.  
”Mama Swift ei halunnut jäädä ulkopuoliseksi pikkuvaavin hemmottelusta”, Jethro käänsi ruskeat silmänsä kohti naista, ja tästä tuntui kuin eläin olisi hymyillyt hänelle rohkaisevasti.  
”Isi McGee on tyytyväinen, että sai kaverin pikkuvaavin hemmotteluun”, nyt koira käänsi päänsä kohti isäntäänsä ja kuka tahansa olisi vaikka voinut vannoa, että silmissä oli ihmetystä.

*~*~*~*

”Viitsisitkö lopettaa, sinä paskiainen?” Justina kiristeli hampaitaan. Oli inhottavaa, että hänet oli pakotettu etupenkille Tonyn kanssa, kun taas Ziva ja McGee olivat päässeet turvallisesti taakse.  
”Ooh, tulinen tyttö, haastetta. Mitä minä neidin mielestä teen väärin?” DiNozzo oli oma itsensä jälleen. Ilmeisesti päättänyt yrittää pistää McPuumaa paremmaksi.  
”Hipelöit koko ajan kylkeäni ja reittäni, enkä pidä siitä, joten näpit irti tai muuten heitän sinut ulos autosta”, harjoittelija uhkasi. Jotakin hyötyä siitäkin, että istui Gibbsin ja DiGigolon välissä. Väliseinän takana McGee yritti olla näyttämättä ärsyyntymistään. Hän kuuli selvästi ahdistuksen toisen äänessä, ja halusi epätoivoisesti auttaa.  
”Et sinä siihen pysty, et sinä ole Mulan etkä Kill Bill”  
”Siihen ei tarvita supersankaria, siihen tarvitaan tarpeeksi paljon ärsykkeitä!”  
”DiNozzo! Jos sanot vielä sanankin, lupaan että annan Swiftin heittää sinut ulos autosta”, Gibbs ei voinut olla puuttumatta peliin. Kitka näiden kahden välillä oli aivan liian suurta, ja hän pelkäsi, että koko tiimin tehokkuus kärsisi siitä. Ei se ainakaan menneen kolmen viikon aikana ollut sitä tehnyt, mutta näin lyhyeltä ajalta ei voi päätellä mitään. _Minä kun luulin, että Ziva ja DiNozzo halusivat tappaa toisensa._

Gibbskin sai hymyä kasvoilleen, kun he ajoivat päämajan pihaan ja heti kun ovi oli auennut ja DiNozzon turvavyö samoin, lensi italialainen kaaressa ulos autosta. Itse asiassa, tiimin johtaja nauroi.  
”Minä en ole Kill Bill, enkä Mulan. Minä olen saatana Mary Poppins”, Justina oikaisi nahkatakkiaan ja astui miehen yli. Hän ei jaksanut enää yhtään sekuntia tuon piikittelemänä, olkoonkin vaikka kuinka vitsiä, niin hän oli aikoinaan kyllästynyt tuhoon ihmistyyppiin totaalisesti. Ei kannata lyödä lyötyä, koska joskus se hakattukin oppii taistelemaan.  
”Hyvin tehty”, Gibbs kiirehti harjoittelijan vierelle käyttäytyen poikkeuksellisen tuttavallisesti. He kävelivät Ziva ja McGee perässään kohti liukuovia, jotka johtivat suurimpien todisteiden tutkintahalliin. DiNozzo jäi jälkeen, luonnollisesti tapauksesta järkyttyneenä.

”Cooperin auton takakontissa oli räjähteitä, ei kuitenkaan niin pientä, joka kerosiinin räjäytti. Nämä ovat luokkaa pieni miina, joskin nämä näyttävät olevan joitain uuskehitteisiä. Erikoista tässä on se, että takakontissa oli myös asetoniperoksidia, jonka jäänteitä löysin rakettirepusta", Abby nosti suojalasinsa otsalleen.  
”Et ole kertonut edes siitä räjähteestä", McGee oli oikeassa. Kukaan ei oikeastaan tiennyt räjähteestä muuta kuin sen, että se oli ollut erittäin pieni.  
”Ai. No kuitenkin, sen ulkokuori oli valettu heksotolista, sen sisältö oli asetoniperoksidia ja trinitrotolueenia. Erittäin outoa tässä on se, että on käytetty sekä primääriräjähdeainetta että kahta erilaista sekundääriräjähdeainetta. Trinitrotolueeni ja asetoniperoksidi on yhdessä vaarallinen yhdistelmä"  
”Trinimikä?" paikalle keksiytynyt DiNozzo näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
”Trinitrotolueeni, tutummin TNT on sekundääriräjähde, joka syttyy helposti ilman aloiteräjähdettäkin. Sitä on helppo tehdä kotona, joten todella usein sitä käytetään terrori- ja itsemurhaiskuissa", McGee vastasi Abbyn puolesta.  
”Cooperin olisi ollut täysin mahdollista valaa heksotoli ja rakentaa räjähde kenenkään huomaamatta. Hänellä kuitenkin on valvontakameroiden ansiosta pitävä alibi. Sciuty, ehkäpä meidän pitäisi ottaa tarkempaan katseluun valvontanauhat? Jos Cooper on syyllinen, hän luottaa niin vahvasti alibiinsa ettei lähde karkuun. Se on etu meidän puolellemme", Justina kääntyi kasvot muihin päin. Hänen kulmakarvansa olivat rypistyneet, kun hän keskittyi miettimään jutun yksityiskohtia.

”McNozzokin olisi voinut sen tehdä, eikös sitä trinimikälietä pysty kuka tahansa tekemään? Netti on varmasti pullollaan jotain ohjeita", Tony huomautti ja sai Justinan tyrskähtämään. Hän selvästi yritti pidätellä nauruaan, ennen kuin se suorastaan räjähti ulos. Muut katsoivat hämmentyneinä toisiinsa, vain Gibbs näytti tajuavan.  
”Huvittavaa, Swift, mutta ei kuitenkaan noin hauskaa"  
”On se, pomo, silloin kun satut olemaan ficcaaja", Justina pyyhki naurunkyyneleitä, ennen kuin vakavoitui. Varoittava ilme pomolta esti Anthonya utelemasta lisää.  
”En usko, että McNozzo olisi siihen pystyvä. Hänellä ei ole edellytyksiä pommin tekemiseen, DiNozzo. Minun tietääkseni lentoteknikot eivät vielä tähän päivään mennessä ole tarvinneet fysiikan syvventäviä opintoja. Mutta että valamaan heksotolia? Tuskin maallikko osaisi mitata oikean määrän heksogeenia, ja sitä on vaikea hankkia. Asetoniperoksidiakaan ei ihan apoteekista saa", Justina oli kyllä miettinyt sitäkin, kiitos vain. Jotain epämääräistä kuitenkin näissä kahdessa epäillyssä oli, eikä hän sulkenut pois yhteistyön mahdollisuutta. Cooperin syyllisyyttä puolusti aika vahvasti tilaisuus, työvälineet ja koulutus. Lisäksi motiivikin löytyi, ainut kompastuskivi oli todellakin pitävä alibi.

”Hei Sciuty, oletko onnistunut paikantamaan räjähteen paikan kerosiinisäiliössä?” Justina katsoi taaksensa, jossa Abby oli jatkanut Cooperin auton tutkimista.  
”Se on lähes mahdotonta”, tämä huikkasi jatkaen hommiaan.  
”Ei välttämättä, entäs löytyikö jälkiä ajastimesta?” Justina naputti sormillaan huuliaan. Hänellä oli vahva tunne siitä, missä räjähde oli ollut.  
”Ei sitä olisi voinut polttoaineeseen upottaa, sen takia olemmekin aika jumissa”  
”Itse asiassa, uskon että tiedän missä se on ollut”  
”Uskot?” Gibbs katsoi häntä epäilevästi.  
”Hyvä on, voisin lyödä vaikka kirjoistani vetoa, että räjähde oli sijoitettu mahdollisimman lähelle polttoaineen ulostuloaukkoa. Se on paikka, missä lämpötila on jatkuvasti nousussa, ja valettu heksotoli sulaa helposti, onhan se sentään primääriräjähde. Se on aiheuttanut reaktion asetoniperoksidin, trinitrotolueenin ja kerosiinin välillä saaden aikaan räjähdyksen”, tämä kommentti sai Abbyn keskeyttämään tekemisensä.  
”Aivan! Ei sinua taidettu ihan turhaan palkatakaan. Voidaan siis epäillä, että McNozzo ja Cooper tekivät yhteistyötä?”  
”Kyllä, koska fyysikko ei välttämättä olisi osannut sijoittaa räjähdettä oikein. Se nimittäin olisi säiliön seinämään törmätessään reagoinut ja sitten olisi kuollut siviileitäkin. On siis ihan aiheellista epäillä lentoteknikkoa, joka on varmaankin onnistunut myös näpelöimään valvontanauhoja, jos olen oikeassa. Uskon, että Sheboygan ja Lincoln voidaan ottaa pois laskuista, sillä heillä ei ole edellytyksiä toteuttaa mitään tällaista. Kingiä ja Wesleytä en kyllä vielä vapauttaisi epäilyistä”  
”Miksi?” McGeen oli pakko kysyä, ennen kuin antoi toisen jatkaa.

”Wesleytä tämän historian takia ja King on voinut olla murhan suunnittelussa mukana, joskin toteutusaikaan ollut komennuksella. Suosittelisin, että Cooper ja McNozzo haetaan uudestaan kuulusteluihin. Gibbs on mainio kuulustelija, uskon että hän saa pojista irti tarvitsemansa”, Justina virnisti pomolleen, joka nyökkäsi tavallaan kiitoksena.  
”McGeen pitäisi kuulustella tutkintaa johtavana”, Tony ei voinut olla huomauttamatta.  
”Me emme ikinä saa mitään irti heistä, jos Timothy kuulustelee! Ei millään pahalla, muru, mutta olet surkea kuulustelija”, Timothy ei edes yrittänyt näyttää loukkaantuneelta. Tottahan se oli, ei hän osannut olla yhtä kova kuin Gibbs.  
”Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun moitit jotain ominaisuutta McPuumassa”, DiNozzo merkitsi sen suurieleisesti puhelimensa kalenteriin.

”McPuuma?!”  
”Tony!”


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

” _Timothy! Et voi olla tosissasi, oletko seonnut? Hän on minuakin nuorempi!_ ” Sarah McGee ei ollut koskaan huutanut yhtä kovasti puhelimeen. Ainakaan Timothy ei muistaisi niin käyneen.  
”Tiedän! Sen takia olenkin niin hirveän solmussa, hän vaikuttaa ihan hienolta ihmiseltä ja tulee loistavasti toimeen Jethron kanssa”, mies silitteli vieressään makaavaa koiraa. Televisio näytti hiljaisella jotain Housen jaksoa uusintana.  
” _Et sinä voi seurustella ihmisten kanssa vain sen takia, että he tulevat hienosti toimeen koirasi kanssa. Tim, et sinä saa käyttää hyväksi tyttöparan ihastusta sinuun. Se on verrattavissa Abbyyn ja Gibbsiin_ ”  
”En minä ole hänestä vain sen takia kiinnostunut! Hän on kaunis, fiksu ja hauska. Hänkin on kirjoittaja”  
” _Kuunteletko sinä minua vai et? Sinä olet hänelle vain isähahmo työpaikalla, ei mitään muuta_ ”  
”Enpäs, Gibbsiä ja tämän kykyjä hän palvoo, koko ajan kehuu niitä. Abbynkin mielestä hän pitää minusta”  
” _Se ei todista mitään! Sinä et oikeasti kuuntele minua. Älä viitsi, et voi oikeasti edes harkita mitään tuollaista! Hän ei oikeasti pidä sinusta, sinä vain kuvittelet_ ”, Sarahin kommentti sai Timothyn pyöräyttämään silmiään.

Ei hän kuvitellut! Ei voinut. Väärinkäsityskään ei ollut mahdollinen, ei ainakaan tämän päivän jälkeen. ”Hän otti minua kädestä!” hyvä on, nyt hän kuulosti jo naurettavalta. Aivan kuin vastaan inttävä pikkupoika. Mutta Justina oli ottanut häntä kädestä! Ja sanonut, että hänen silmänsä olivat viehättävät!  
” _Minäkin olen pitänyt sinua kädestä_ ”, Sarahin realismi ei edesauttanut Timothyn päätöksiä yhtään. Hänen pitäisi pian alkaa päättää mitä tekee, tai hän joutuisi naurunalaiseksi. Oli kyllä pakko myöntää, että McPuuman jälkeen mikä tahansa tuntuisi kevyeltä. Tonyn heitolle olivat nauraneet kaikki Gibbsiä ja McGeetä itseään lukuunottamatta.  
”Sinä olet eri asia. Kuule, minä tarvitsisin sinulta tunkea, enkä lyttäystä. Tiedän, että hän on sinuakin nuorempi, mutta minä ihan oikeasti pidän hänestä. Eikä hän suunnittele murhaamistani, eikä hän luultavasti kuole”  
” _Unohda Erin ja Amanda. Et voi koskaan olla varma, hän saattaa kuolla ihan koska vain, aivan kuten sinäkin_ ”, Sarahin ääni lempeni hieman.  
”Justina on vain niin erilainen, hänenlaistaan toista ei löydy. Enkä halua edes yrittää etsimistä”  
” _Tim, sinä taidat oikeasti pitää hänestä_ ”  
”Ei, kun muuten vain tässä vellon itsetuntemuksissani ja silittelen Jethroa päämäärättömästi”, Timothy pyöräytti silmiään jälleen. Ei kai hän nyt muuten olisi soittanut siskolleen pyytääkseen apua tässä asiassa.

*~*~*~*

”Marvelin sarjakuvat ovat parhaita”, Janette katsoi Anthonya tiukasti ja osoitti tätä sormellaan.  
”Et voi kieltää, etteikö DC:lläkin olisi joitain hyviä”, mies vastasi naisen ilmeeseen.  
”Mutta Marvel on silti paras. Iron Man, Hulk, ... Ja lista jatkuu. DC:n ainut hyvä on Batman”  
”Marvelin paras on Thor, hänessä on moderniutta ja samalla jotain alkukantaista. Sanoisin häntä neanderthalin ja nykymiehen sekoitukseksi”, Anthony siemaisi viinilasistaan hieman. Oli jotenkin erikoista, että hän vain istuskeli jo vaikka kuinka monetta iltaa baaritiskillä keskustelemassa kirjallisuudesta ja sen alalajeista. Hän ei tiennyt Janettesta mitään muuta kuin nimen, kulttuurimaun ja sen, että tämä oli upea. Ei hän ollut tietenkään naisseikkailujaan jättänyt, muista baareista mukaan oli kyllä lähtenyt naisia. Oli vain mukava välillä keskustella jonkun järkevän kanssa kirjoista, sillä hän luki mielellään, vaikka sitä ei välttämättä ihan heti uskoisi. Eikä hän sitä mielellään kuulutellut kaikille, hänen uskottavuutensahan menisi sen sileän tien.  
”Marvelin paras on Iron Man. Tony on todella kickass Avengerseissa. Siskoni pitää Hulkista, hänen mukaansa siinä miehessä on jotakin seksikästä”, Janette huitaisi kättään kohti baarimikkoa, joka kiikutti heille uuden pullon punaviiniä.  
”Siskosi taitaa olla aika villi typy, jos hän pitää kerran Hulkia seksikkäänä. Et sinäkään kyllä paljon pahemmaksi jää, Iron Manin stamina on kunnioitettava”, Anthony naurahti.  
”Olen ehkä nuorempi, mutta olen aina saanut olla pitämässä häntä aloillaan. Hän on meistä kahdesta se villimpi, vaikkei hänkään mikään kovin katastrofaalinen ole. Yllytyshullu ja vähän outoja päähänpistoja”, Janette hymyili lempeästi puhuessaan siskostaan. He olivat läheisiä, siitä ei ollut mitään epäilystä. Useimmiten he ärsyttivät toisiaan tavoillaan, joita oli vaikea sietää, mutta silti he jaksoivat pitää toistensa puolia.

”Kuulostaa ihan kollegaltani. Se on pähkähullu, ja suuttuu minulle mitä ikinä teenkin. Olen muka iljettävä paskiainen, jonka tavat ovat etovia ja joka voisi muuttaa törkylandiaan roskakuskiksi”, Tonya ei naurattanut, mutta Janettea sitäkin enemmän. Maailmassa on vain kaksi ihmistä, joiden suusta tuollaista saattaisi kuulla. Hänen siskonsa, tai hänen siskonsa paras ystävä.  
”Työkaverisi kieltämättä kuulostaa hieman epäkohteliaalta ja ilkeältä, mutta hei, mitä mieltä olit Thor-elokuvasta?”  
”Oli se ihan hyvä, Hemsworthin roolisuoritus Thorina ei ollut hassumpi, joskin Hiddleston oli Lokina vieläkin parempi. Thor kun on loppujen lopuksi aika yksiulotteinen hahmo, joka vain oppii epäitsekkääksi. Lokista sen sijaan nähdään niin paljon erilaisia puolia, että paremmuudesta ei ole epäilystäkään. Hienosti rakennettu hahmo indeed”  
”Tiedätkö, olet ulkonäköäsi syvällisempi. Aika hieno piirre miehessä”  
”Yritätkö iskeä minua?”  
”Flirttailla ehkäpä, mutta se Thor. Loki on ihan mielettömän ihana hahmo, ja Thor itsessään lähinnä ärsyttää. Thor kakkosta odotellessa”, Janetten ilme ei muuttunut paljoakaan, hymy oli ehkä hieman levennyt. Eipä olisi uskonut, että hänkin löytäisi itselleen juttuseuraa baaritiskiltä.

*~*~*~*

Justina istui katselemassa auringonlaskua työsuhdeasuntonsa parvekkeella. Hänen sateenkaarivillasukkiensa peittämät jalat oli heitetty kaiteen päälle, ja oikeassa kädessä oli palava jointti. Puusta ja lasista tehty kotkakoristeinen tuhkakuppi paljasti, että juuri äskettäin oli poltettu jo kaksi. Natsat savusivat vielä kevyesti levittäen ympärilleen kirpeän makeaa tuoksua, joka sulautui kuitenkin nopeasti kaupungin yläilmojen raikkaan saasteiseen ilmaan.  
”Voi Timothy”, mutina karkasi huulilta yhtä aikaa harmaan savun kanssa. Vasemman käden sormet naputtivat tekstiviestin auki, ja Justina pelkäsi sen lukemista. Viestin sisältö pelotti häntä, ja hän ei ollut varma aikoiko lukea sitä laisinkaan. Hän nosti jointin huulilleen, ja jätti sen lojumaan suun nurkkaan. Käsiin ei ollut enää luottamista, koska ne tärisivät niin, että hän sai hätinä tekstistä selvää.

_I’m not really good at these kind of things. Do you like me?_  
 **And I’m not an idiot. Only idiot wouldn’t like you.**  
 _Well... Thank you, but I meant like a... dating kind of liking._  
 **Holy Norns Timothy! I held your hand today and yesterday I wanted you to hold me, because I was cold. It means something, doesn't it?**  
 _It could’ve been just a heat of the moment. You’re not the easiest person to find out._  
 **Guilty. Do you have any new ideas of our case?**  
 _Nice change of subject, Poppins. We are not discussing about it now._  
 **Ooh, now you’re being a bad Timothy. And I llllllllllike it!**

_Ei pahemmin_ , Justina mietti laskiessaan luurin viimeinkin käsistään. Natsa lensi parvekkeen laidan yli, ja nainen nousi seisomaan. Hän nojasi kaiteeseen katsellen alhaalla kulkevia ihmisiä. Mistä niitäkin tähän aikaan riittää? Luulisi että suurin osa olisi nukkumassa tai menossa vetelemään hirsiä, mutta ei. Sadat ihmiset jaksavat siltikin juoksennella kaupungilla. Kuullessaan taas kerran viestiäänensä, kääntyi hän salamannopeasti napaten kännykkänsä. Numero viisi ja vihreä luuri.  
”Oi! McGee, en jaksanut näpytellä”  
” _Jaksoitko edes avata viestiäni?_ ”  
”En”  
” _Ah, niinpä tietenkin. Justina, välillä tuntuu kuin olisit Fermat’n teoreema_ ”, McGeen väite sai Justinan nauramaan.  
”Paitsi että minut pystyy osoittamaan todeksi pelkästään koskemalla, kun taas Fermat’n viimeisen teoreeman ratkaisussa kesti noin kolmesataayhdeksänkymmentäviisi vuotta. Yritätkö sinä sanoa, että olen jotenkin monimutkainen ihminen?”  
” _Itseasiassa kyllä!_ ” Timothykin nauroi. Tuntui hyvältä kuulla toisen ääni taas, vaikka edellisestä kerrasta olikin vain pari tuntia.  
”Hienoa! Siinä tapauksessa minä olen kind of mysteerimikitin josta löytää aina uusia puolia. Sinä se sitten osaat kehua naista”  
” _Siitä ollaan montaa mieltä_ ”  
”DiPösilön päässä liikkuu silmät ja kieli, en usko siellä olevan minkään tyyppistä älyllistä toimintaa. Voin tietysti olla väärässäkin, mutta hieman epäilen. Tuliko muuten mieleesi, että McNozzohan sanoi kuulleensa Grayn aikomuksista patentoida rakettireppumalli yksin?”  
” _Sinä taisit kertoa siitä, se on kyllä aika vahva motiivi, mutta en nyt haluaisi puhua työasioista_ ”

”Oho, oho. Oletko aivan varma?” Justina virnisti flirttailevaan tyyliin. Oli hieman erikoista, ettei erikoisagentti McTyökeskeinen halunnut puhua työasioista. Yleensä he puhuivat vain työn alla olevista tapauksista ja kylmenneistä tutkinnoista. He olivat yhden tutkinnan kanssa edenneet kahdestaan suurin harppauksin, ja Timothy olikin ollut jopa hieman kiitollinen saamastaan avusta.  
” _Älä naureskele, tyttöseni. Haluan puhua meistä_ ”, oven avausliike jähmettyi kesken. _Se on menoa nyt_ , pelko ja pakokauhu jäädyttivät sisimmän.  
”Meistä?” oli pakko saada varmistus.  
” _Sinähän tiedät, minusta ja sinusta, me on yksi monikon persoonapronomini. Taipuu--_ ”  
”Minä tiedän miten se taipuu!” Justinan kulmat rytistyivät ärsyyntyneisyydestä. Hän riuhtaisi oven auki ja marssi sisään sekaiseen asuntoon.  
” _Ai, oletko aivan varma?_ ”  
”McMolopää, jos sinulla ei ole mitään kunnollista asiaa, niin kakista ulos ennen kuin painun nukkumaan”, eikä hän edes valehdellut. Väsymys painoi häntä, ja silmissä kutisi uni. Ei ollut mikään maailman paras hetki ruveta puhumaan ihmissuhteista.  
” _Olisi minulla, mutta jos kerran olet väsynyt ja haluat nukkua, niin tämä voi kyllä odottaa_ ”  
”Kiitos, nyt. Ötyä!” Justina painoi punaista luuria ja venytteli.

**Go home, sis. You gotta wake up early**  
 _I am home_  
 **No, you’re not**  
 _Yes I am, but I am not alone! So, leave me be, sis_  
 **Ooooooooh, who’s there with you?**  
 _Marvelfannowleavemealonepleaseyoucrazybitch_

*~*~*~*

”Swift”, Gibbs tyrkkäsi Starbucksin pahvimukin naisen käteen ja virnisti tämän hämmästyneen kiitolliselle ilmeelle.  
”Tutkin Abbyn kanssa valvontanauhat, ja huomasimme, että aiemman videon päälle oli äänitetty. Sciuty voi kertoa mitä tekniikkaa käytimme, jos joku haluaa tarkemmin tietää. Cooper muokkasi rakettireppua merkittävästi kertomatta siitä Graylle aikaisemmin murhapäivänä”, Justina hörppäsi nautinnollisesti kahvistaan. Mustaa, puukolla katkaistavan vahvaa, täydellistä.  
”Entä McNozzo?” Gibbs matki naisen liikkeitä.  
”Syytön. Nauhalta löytyi kohta, josta selvästi näkee miehen asettavan räjähteen. En siltikään sulkisi McNozzon konsultaatiota pois. Cooper on opiskellut psykologiaa, joten ehkä hän on pystynyt kysymään neuvoja vedoten hypoteettisiin mietteisiin. Innokas dekkareiden lukija, on kuulemma myynyt juoni-ideoitaan joillekin undergroundkirjailijoille”, tummatukka istahti pöydälle. Timothyn kasvot rypistyivät ja hän joutui nousta seisomaan nähdäkseen muut ryhmän jäsenet. Justina huilutteli vain kahvia kupissansa hymyillen itsekseen.  
”Yritätkö sanoa, että McNozzo on saattanut tietämättään avustaa murhassa?” Ziva leikki käsissään olevalla mustekynällä.  
”Niin tässä on tainnut käydä. Anthony, taitaa olla sinun vuorosi”, nuorin tiimin jäsenistä kulautti kerralla loput kahvit putkistoonsa ja heitti italialaissyntyistä pahvimukilla. Myrkyllinen mulkaisu ei kuitenkaan saanut sanoja jatkeekseen, vaan mies kääntyi johtajan puoleen:  
”Tutkimme Zivan kanssa laboratorion uudemman kerran, ja löysimme lisää todisteita. Kävimme myös McNozzon luona hieman nuuskimassa, mutta mitään ei löytynyt. Jätkä itse oli erittäin avulias, ja ei edes suuttunut kun halusimme penkoa ihan kaiken. Ziva pääsi vähän käpälöimään”  
”Tony! Ei se niin mennyt!”  
”Whatever”

”Hei, en tahtoisi keskeyttää rakastavaisten riitaa, mutta voisimmeko keskittyä tähän? Olisi kiva saada murhaaja mahdollisimman nopeasti kiinni, että päästäisiin joskus sille lomallekin”, Justina keskeytti orastavan väittelyn. Gibbs nyökkäsi tiukan arvostavasti ja löi läpitunkevan katseensa Zivaan.  
”DiNozzon pointti oli, että meidän tutkimuksemme puoltavan McNozzon syyttömyyttä”, agentin äänen sävy palautui takaisin ammattimaiseksi ja hän jätti riitapukarinsa huomiotta.  
”Minä hakkeroin Grayn, McNozzon, Wesleyn, Cooperin ja Kingin sähköpostit, mutta mitään ei löytynyt. Cooperin tietokoneen tekstitiedostoista löytyi päiväkirja”, McGee huikkasi seuraavaan väliin. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa mieheen, jonka käsissä oli nippu papereita. Se oli mitä luultavimmin pääepäillyn päiväkirja, joka selvästi sisälsi jotain tärkeää tietoa.  
”McGee, hakkerointi ei ole sinullekaan laillista”, DiNozzo yritti piikitellä junioriagenttia.  
”Good job, McGee. Jatka”, Gibbs mulkaisi piikittelijää ja osoitti puhdasta kiinnostusta paperinivaskaa kohtaan.  
”Olen sataprosenttisen varma, että Cooper on syyllinen. Tämä pätkä puolustaa sitä: _'Sain tehtyä sen. Olo on niin helvetin helpottunut, nyt ei tarvitse enää siitäkään mulkusta huolehtia. Parastahan tässä on, että ne epäilevät sitä huoraa ja aviomiestä. Käy kyllä vähän Wesleytä sääliksi, joutuu raukkaparka kärsimään vain työnsä takia, mutten minä voi mennä vankilaan. Minun täytyy saada palkinto tästä työstä'_ ”, kukaan ei enää välittänyt informaation hankintatavan laillisuudesta. Ei sitä oltu aikaisemminkaan Gibbsiltä kyselty, joten nyt tärkeintä oli vain, että tämä oli erittäin vahva todiste, jonka perusteella Cooper voitiin pidättää.  
”DiNozzo mukaan, Ziva ja McGee”, kaikki tiesivät täsmälleen mitä tehdä. Paitsi Justina, joka katseli korkokenkiensä kärkiä ilmeisen poissaolevaisesti. Tahoilleen lähtevät agentit eivät huomanneet, kuinka harjoittelijan kasvojen perushyväntuulinen ilme valahti pois. Hartiat lysähtivät alaspäin, koko ryhti valahti ja huulet puristuivat tiukaksi viivaksi. Kehon yläosa painui kohti polvia, joihin kyynerpäät tukeutuivat ja kädet peittivät kasvot puhelimen kolahtaessa lattiaan.

”Mikä hätänä?” Timothyn ääni kuului vuosien takaa. Kyyneleet sumensivat Justinan silmät, korvissa takova veri veivät kuulon ja ajatukset muuttuivat riisipuuroksi. Sydän takoi tuplabasson tahtiin ja hän halusi huutaa. Kaikki energia ja elämänvoima olivat valuneet hänestä pois, hän ei jaksanut edes hätkähtää tuntiessaan kädet olkapäillään. Hän vastusti nyyhkäyksiä, sillä ne kertoivat heikkoudesta. Nyt ei saisi olla heikko, pitäisi olla vahva. Vahva kaikkien muiden puolesta. Hän nosti kasvonsa käsistään, ojentautui ylös ja nousi seisomaan. McGeen kädet hänen olkapäillään tipahtivat alas, ja mies yritti tavoittaa sinisenharmaat, mustalla rajatut, silmät, mutta niiden katse harhaili aivan jossain muualla. Hän alkoi huolestua toden teolla.  
”Mamma on taas sairaalassa”, Justinan ääni murtui. Hän ojensi kätensä, kietoi ne pidemmän miehen kaulalle ja painautui tähän kiinni. Järkytys sädehti halatusta, kun tämä hitaan epävarmasti sulki naisen syleilyynsä.  
”Herran tähden”, Timothy kuiskasi ja painoi kasvonsa tummiin kiharoihin. Hän silitteli rauhoittavasti toisen selkää, kun hengitys muuttui yhä pakokauhuisemmaksi ja katkonaisemmaksi.  
”Ei mitään hätää, pikkuinen. Ei mitään hätää, Nipsu on tässä”, mies alkoi keinuttaa heitä hieman edes takaisin. Heille oli ensiavun jatkokurssilla kerrottu millä eri tavoilla voi paniikkikohtauksen oireita helpottaa.  
”Minä en jaksa tätä enää. Koskaan ei tiedä mitä tapahtuu, minä en jaksa!” Justina itki vasten Timothyn rintakehää. Hän ei olisi halunnut näyttää heikkouttaan toiselle, mutta hän ei voinut pidätellä. Hän ei jaksanut. Äiti oli hänelle yksi maailman tärkeimmistä ihmisistä, ja tämä oli sairastellut jo pitkään. Äiti oli jo useamman kerran ollut sairaalassa neljän vuoden aikana, ja hän luuli jo tottuneensa näihin uutisiin, mutta joka kerta se silti tappoi häntä vähän lisää.  
”Otetaan tämä päivä vapaata, annetaan muiden huolehtia. Jooko?”  
”Joo”, äänessä kuului surkeus.

Se oli kuin pienen tytön kuolemanpelkoa.


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

Gibbs ei ollut ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen kahden alaisensa vapaapäivään, mutta ymmärsi toki Justinaa. Perhe oli aina ollut miehen omassakin elämässä etusijalla, silloin kun hänellä oli vielä Shannon ja Kelly. Hän piti huolta siitä, että myös hänen tiiminsä jäsenet osasivat asettaa perheensä työn edelle. Tietysti kahden puuttuminen hidastaisi tutkintaa paljonkin, tietokonenörtin ja assosioijan osat olivat loppujen lopuksi hirveän merkitsevät, mutta oli tärkeää, että tytöllä oli joku tukena. Sen vuoksi hän soi myös McGeelle vapaapäivän, mutta oli painottanut, että loma siirtyisi viikolla eteenpäin. Heille oli tulossa jo toinenkin tutkinta, joskin tuskin kukaan oli iloinen tästä uutisesta. Paitsi tietenkin Timothy, jolla ei oikein tahtonut olla muuta elämää kuin työnsä.  
”McGee ja Swift saivat vapaapäivän, perheongelmia”, Gibbs ilmoitti istuutuessaan kuskin paikalle. DiNozzon ilme vaihtui letkeästä epäilevän teräväksi, ja erilaiset skenaariot alkoivat juoksennella miehen päässä.  
”Heillä, perheongelmia? Entäs sääntönumero kaksitoista?” vastauksena oli läpsäisy takaraivolle.  
”Selvä, jommalla kummalla on, toinen auttaa”, nuorempi nosti kätensä antautuvasti pystyyn ja säikähti, kun he viimein lähtivät liikkeelle raskaan kaasujalan saattelemana.

*~*~*~*

Nyt Timothy alkoi pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää, mitä Abby oli tarkoittanut ihmisrauniolla. He olivat aikaisemmin riidelleet siitä, onko hänen järkevä osoittaa tuntevansa jotain harjoittelijaansa kohtaan. Abbyn mielestä Timothyn oli yritettävä pitää Justina mahdollisimman kaukana itsestään tunnetasolla, jotta koko ryhmän henki ja samalla naisen psyyke pysyisivät nykyisellä tolallaan. Abby oli sanonut, että Justina saattoi yhtenä hetkenä olla superenerginen hyperapina joka naureskelee kaikelle ja toisena hetkenä yhtäkkiä on vain itkevä ihmisraunio. Nyt hän näki tämän toisen puolen, kun katsoi pientä sohvaansa, jolla makasi nainen sikiöasennossa tuijottaen eteensä mitään näkemättä kyynelten valuessa. Jethro lepuutti päätään naisen vieressä ja huolensekainen ymmärrys silmissään koira katseli tätä. Timothy ei tiennyt mitä tehdä lohduttaakseen, vaikka kuinka yritti keittämisensä lomassa miettiä. Hän niin pelkäsi, ettei osannut olla avuksi. Tätä siis Abby oli tarkoittanut kysyessään, että kestäisikö hän alati muuttuvia mielialoja. Abbyn sanat pyörivät hänen päässään. [i]Kun hän sitoutuu, hän on valmis olemaan kanssasi koko loppuelämänsä. Osa hänestä kuolee, jos sinä jätät hänet. Jos hän ehtii rakastumaan sinuun, ja sinä päätätkin, ettei teidän juttunne toimi, revit hänen sydämensä ja minuutensa palasiksi. Hän saattaa olla oma iloinen itsensä tässä hetkessä, toisessa taas nurkassa nyyhkivä ja panikoiva ihmisraunio. Sinä et ymmärrä, kuinka iso työ on olla edes hänen ystävänsä![/i]  
Ajatuksistaan hänet herätti pieni, tuskin kuuluva ääni:  
”Kiitos Jethro”

Koira oli käynyt hakemassa lempilelunsa, vanhan pehmokarhun, ja tuonut sen lohduksi Justinalle, joka otti sen vastaan kiitollisena. Osoittaakseen kiitollisuutensa hän silitteli hieman Jethroa, joskin väsyneesti. Mustaa meikkiä oli ympäri hänen kasvojaan, ja koko kasvot olivat punertuneet sekä turvonneet itkusta. Sydämen taakka tuntui keventyvän parin kiven verran, kun hän puristi pehmokarhun rintaansa vasten.  
”Helpottaako yhtään?” Timothy laskeutui Jethron viereen kyykkyyn. Hän oli jättänyt kanakeiton hautumaan hiljaa itsekseen voidakseen tulla tarkistamaan tilanteen. Uupuneena makaava hymyili hänelle, joskaan ei kovin pitkään. McGee nosti kätensä silittelemään hänen hiuksiaan, pyyhkien samalla kauluspaitansa hihaan kyyneleitä. Valkoinen muuttui mustaksi nopeasti, mutta mies ei jaksanut siitä välittää. Paitoja sai aina uusia ja samanlaisia kaupasta, tätä lajia luottamusta oli saatavilla vain yksi.  
”Vähän”, ääni oli saanut vähän enemmän voimaa toisen ihmisen läheisyydestä. Tästä rohkaistuneena Timothy nousi ylös ja nosti tyttöä sen verran, että pääsi istumaan hänen viereensä. Varovaisesti hän laski tämän syliinsä ja jatkoi hiusten silittelyä. Olisiko heidän yhteinen elämänsä tällaista, jos hän uskaltautuisi siihen peliin? Olisiko se näin raskasta, kantaa vastuuta ja huolta? Ei, hän oli kyllä tottunut siihen. Jaksaisiko hän tätä? Jaksaisi. Hän tiesi sen heti, kun laski katseensa tuolle levinneestä kajaalista ja ripsiväristä harmahtavalle poskelle. Kasvot olivat ehkä turvonneet ja punaiset, mutta silti hän oli kaunis. Sen näki sivuprofiilistakin.

”Olen varma, että äitisi selviää. Jos hän on puoliksikaan yhtä vahva kun sinä näyttäisit olevan, hän varmasti pärjää”, Timothy silitti vasemmalla kädellään Justinan kylkeä, ja oikealla tämän hiuksia.  
”Minä olen vain niin kyllästynyt kuulemaan näitä uutisia. En jaksaisi enää toistuvasti olla huolissani, olen kyllästynyt olemaan vahva ja kantamaan tätä perkeleen perhettä. Tämä on epäreilua, minä en jaksa!” Justina painoi kasvojaan miehen jalkoja vasten. Voimattomuus adjektiivina kuvasi häntä tällä hetkellä kaikista parhaiten. Hän tuijotti tyhjää edessään jaksamatta välittää silityksistä, vaikka normaalioloissa hän olisikin ehkä pudistellut kädet pois tai kehrännyt.  
”Ei sinun tarvitsekaan, pikkuinen, ei sinun tarvitsekaan. Minä olen tässä, ihan vain sinua varten”, miestä itseäänkin itketti äänen selvä epätoivoisuus. Oli sydäntä särkevää kuunnella kaikkeen väsynyttä ääntä ja tuntea sylissään se kaikki suru. Timothy olisi voinut olla varma, että piteli käsillään maailman surullisinta olentoa.

*~*~*~*

”En usko, että heidän välillään on mitään”, Ziva katseli kädet puuskassa edes takaisin marssivaa Anthonya.  
”Tässä ei ole kysymys uskosta, minä tiedän että heidän välillään on jotain!” jos vain Anthony tietäisi, että hänen vakituinen deittinsä oli alle kahdenkymmenen. Silloin hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään mistä valittaa. Ziva pyöräytti silmiään, tämä ei voinut olla totta. Ei kollegan ihmissuhteet aikaisemmin olleet näin kiinnostavia, joten mikä tässä kerrassa nyt mätti?  
”Mitä se sinua liikuttaa? Sinullahan piti olla joku oikeasti kiikarissa. Anna McGeen ja Swiftin olla”  
”Ikäero. Voin olla seksikone, mutta on minullakin sentään ikaraja”  
”Pyh, vanha pukki sinä olet. Aina parikymppisten perässä, sen takia sinua heidän välinsä häiritsevät”  
”Usko jo, minulla ei ole mitään intressejä lähteä iskemään häntä. Ei ihan minun tyyppiäni”, ei sitä olisi ollut uskonut todeksi, jos ei olisi omilla korvilla kuullut. Zivan oli pakko nauraa, kerrankin joku nuori ei ollut Tonyn tyyppiä. Kyllä he sen tiesivät, että Swiftin tulinen luonne ei sopinut Tonylle, joka salaa kaipasi äidillistä naista elämäänsä.

Hän oli ollut niin pieni äitinsä kuollessa, että kaikki muistot olivat hataria. Alitajuisesti hän etsi ihmistä, joka olisi unelmakotiäitityyppiä, pullantuoksuista ja lempeää. Äidin korviketta. Miesten ympäröimänä kasvanut Tony ei, totta puhuen, ollut koskaan nähnyt muita tapoja kohdella naisia. Hän oli kasvanut naistenmieheksi, koska se oli ainut käyttäytymismalli mitä hänellä oli ollut. Itse mies ei sitä tietenkään ymmärtänyt, eikä koskaan kukaan muukaan. Useimmat eivät tienneet tämän menneisyydestä, joten he eivät osanneet ymmärtää. Justinakin olisi saattanut kohdella Anthonya kärsivällisemmin ja ystävällisemmin. Jos he vain tietäisivät!  
”Olet sinä sitten uskomaton, Anthony DiNozzo. Me olemme töissä ja meidän olisi tarkoitus seurata tätä kuulustelua. Pidäpä siis suusi kiinni, ja keskity”, olisi Tony keskittynyt, ellei hänen puhelimensa olisi piipannut.

**Oi, sailor! You, me, your place, tonight**   
_If I can get outta here. Boss denied our holidays, McGs fault_   
**I know you can get out of there, I trust you**   
_Thnx, I’ll do something_   
**That’s m’ man!**

Tonyn kasvoja kuumotti, mutta uskoi olevansa edelleen ihan normaalin värinen, sillä DiNozzothan eivät punastele. Eivät kerta kaikkiaan!

*~*~*~*

Käsi vapisi hillittömästi ja kanakeitto lenteli ympäri pöytää. Uuden epäonnistumisen myötä häpeän kyyneleet nousivat Justinan silmiin.  
”Ei mitään hätää, kultapieni, minä autan”, Timothy laski oman lusikkansa lautaselleen. Hän oli jo syönyt. Justinaa hävetti aina vain enemmän, olihan hän sentään kahdenkymmenen ja olisi luullut hänen osaavan syödä itsekin. Kuitenkaan hän ei pistänyt vastaan, kun Timothy istui hänen vieressään olevalle tyhjälle tuolille ja tarttui lusikkaan.  
”Suu auki, älä sano aa”, tällä kertaa paljon vakaampi lusikka lähestyi avonaista suuta. Kanakeitto tuntui levittävän lämpöä sydämeen asti, kun hän nielaisi. McGee hymyili lempeästi ja otti uuden lusikallisen. Hän muisti, kuinka oli aikoinaan syöttänyt Sarahia ensimmäisiä kertoja. Siitä oli niin kauan, hän itsekin oli ollut aika pieni, mutta silti hän muisti.  
”Täältä tulee juna, tuut tuut!” Justina hymähti ja katsoi miestä alta kulmain. Kiitollisena hän kuitenkin yritti ottaa avun vastaan, vaikka se tuintuikin hieman alentavalta.  
”Auto tulee, hurr hurr, pysyykö lasti kyydissä?” kiemurteleva lusikka näytti aika hauskalta, kuten myös Timothyn äänenpainot ja ilmeilyt. Oli pakko hymyillä vähäsen, sillä vanhempi mies vain näytti niin hassulta yrittäessään saada hänet syömään. Lopun lautasen nainen söi kyllä enemmänkin kuin mielellään eläytyen mukana niin paljon kuin vain osasi. Se sai hänet hetkeksi todella hyvälle tuulelle, mutta ei kuitenkaan taattuun Justina-tyyliin.

”Sainhan minä sinut hymyilemään!” Timothy oli voitonriemuinen, kun työnsi lautasen kauemmas ja pyyhkäisi sitten pisaran appelsiinimehua vieraansa huulten nurkasta. Käsi jäi nojaamaan posken pehmeyteen, ja peukalo silitteli suupieltä. Hänen suunsa avautui useamman kerran yrityksenä sanoa jotain, mutta joka kerta se palautui takaisin kiinni epävarmuuden takia. Miettiessä kaventuvat huulet olivat suupielistä rypyssä, rohkeutta keräämässä.  
”Tiesitkö, että olet todella kaunis?” kysymys kirvoitti leveän hymyn naisen huulilta ja avasi tämän edelleen tärisevät kädet halaukseen. Jälleen kerran, ties monettako kertaa sen saman päivän aikana, he olivat toisiinsa kietoutuneina vain hiljaa keinuen. Nyt Justina ei itkenyt, hän vain nojasi päätään tukevan pehmeään rintakehään ja hymyili. Kyllä, vaikka hän tunsikin vielä henkistä kipua, hän ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä. Lämmin unohdus oli suloista, tätä tunnetta hän sai kokea harvoin. Hän tunsi olevansa turvassa ja tuntui kuin häneen virtaisi rauhaa. Oli kuin hänestä olisi oikeasti välitetty, ja hän yritti hillitä hulluna hakkaavaa sydäntään.  
”Ei minun tarvitse tietää, se ei ole merkityksekästä”, siniset silmät sulkeutuivat.  
”Mikä on merkityksekästä?”  
”Sinun apusi”

Justina irrottautui miehestä ja nousi tuolilta vapiseville jaloilleen. Hän pakotti itsensä tekemään lähtöä, sillä ei halunnut häiritä työtoverinsa kotirauhaa yhtään enempää. Tälle tekisi vain hyvää pieni iltapäivävapaa, ylimääräiset unet tuskin tekisivät hallaa kummallekaan heistä. Hän käveli olohuoneeseen tukea seinästä ottaen ja polvistui Jethron luo pehmokarhu sylissään.  
”Ei sinun ole pakko lähteä”, Timothy nojasi keittiön ovenkarmiin ja katseli, kun Justina kiitteli Jethroa tämän avusta. Koirakin näytti iloisemmalta nuolaistessaan naisen poskea.  
”Minun täytyy, en voi olla täällä nyt kun sinulla on vapaa iltapäivä. Sinun täytyy nukkua”, naisen kasvoilla oleva ilme oli vakava, joskin silmissä oli sameaa pilkettä.  
”Et sinä häiritse. Voit vaikka lukea ja minä lupaan nukkua”  
”Pitää minunkin nukkua”, Justina nousi ylös paljon vakaammin ja kumartui laukkunsa sohvan vierestä. Hän heitti sen olalleen, ja lähti McGee perässään asunnon ovea kohti. Eteistä kohti kulkiessaan hän yritti miettiä tapoja viettää tätä iltaa, muutenkin siis kuin vain nukkuen.

Eteisessä hän kiskoi jalkoihinsa mokkajäljitelmää olevat, mustat korkokengät. Kun hän nousi ylös ja oli lähtemässä, tarttui käsi hänen käteensä.  
”Nuku minun vieressäni. Ole kiltti ja jää”, Timothyn ääni oli aneleva. Tämän katseestakin näki, miten paljon hän olisi halunnut toisen jäävän. Justina virnisti hyväntahtoisesti, painoi kämmenensä miehen silmien eteen ja kurottautui antamaan tälle pienen pusun nenälle. Se oli ainut hetki sinä päivänä, kun harjoittelija oli tyytyväinen kenkävalintaansa. Kymmenen sentin korot tekivät hänestä täsmälleen yhtä pitkän kuin McGee. Nyt hän näki ilmeenkin paljon selvemmin. Kasvot olivat hömelössä hymyssä eikä se ei haihtunut, vaikka Justina käänsi hänelle selän avatakseen oven ja lähteäkseen.

Timothy ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa. Hän ei millään olisi halunnut päästää naista luotaan, ei tänään. Oli pakko yrittää vielä kerran, juosta käytävään ja huutaa:  
”Älä mene! Ole kiltti ja jää, edes loppuillaksi, jos et yöksi”


	9. Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Timothy ei voinut peitellä pettymystään, jota tunsi vielä seuraavanakin aamuna töissä. Hän oli kyllä nukkunut kuin pieni porsas, mutta jokaisena hetkenään hereillä hän mietti, mitä teki väärin. Oli pakko olla jokin kunnollinen syy, miksei Justina halunnut jäädä hänen luokseen. Mikä oli mennyt pieleen? Hän oli tehnyt kaiken niin kuin oli parhaiten osannut. Tehnyt kanakeittoa, pitänyt lähellä ja yrittänyt vähän helliä. Hän tunsi itsensä surkeaksi, lähes epäonnistuneeksi miehenä, ystävänä. Olisipa hän voinut mennä juttelemaan Abbylle! Hänellä ei ollut millään rohkeutta mennä omien huoliensa kanssa naisen luo juuri, kun hän oli sanonut suutuksissaan, ettei Abby oikeasti halunnut heidän kummankaan parasta. Hänen näkemyksensä mukaan neiti Sciuto ei vain halunnut, että hänellä ja Justinalla olisi mahdollisuus onneen toistensa kanssa. Naurettavaltahan se nyt kuulosti, mutta silloin se oli tuntunut kovin loogiselta. Nyt häntä vain kadutti, joskaan ei yhtä paljon kuin se, että päästi eilen Justinan lähtemään. Hän oli vain ollut niin hämmentynyt pusun jälkeen, että oli hätinä pysynyt jaloillaan.  
”Huomenta”, Justina oli huomaamatta kerennyt Timothyn viereen ja painoi uuden pusun miehen lyhyiden hiusten peittämälle päälaelle.  
”Huomenta, menikö loppupäivä hyvin?” Timothyn kasvoille nousi uudestaan hömelö hymyntapainen virnistys. Kuitenkin hän yritti samalla keskittyä muihinkin kuin vaaleanpunaiseen taittaviin ajatuksiinsa. Ajatuksien kohde oli istuutunut häntä vastapäätä ja hymyili aurinkoisesti. Hyväntuulisuus oli ilmeisesti potenssissa kaksi tänään.  
”Olen nukkunut viimeiset viisitoista tuntia, joten kaipa se meni hyvin. Ainakaan minulla ei ole enää univelkaa”, Pikku Myy -tyylinen nuttura kohosi korkealle pään yläpuolelle ja heilui naurun voimasta.

”Huomenta. Kiva tukka, Swift”, Tony heitti teatraalisen kovalla metelillä reppunsa työpöydällensä. Justina pomppasi ylös, riensi halaamaan miestä ja mojautti tälle mojovan suukon poskelle. DiNozzon ilme oli sekoitus pelkoa ja hämmennystä, kun taas McGee vain nauroi. Jokin oli vialla, tai sitten hyväntuulisuus oli oikeasti aikaisempia viikkoja korkealentoisempaa.  
”Mistäs nyt tuulee?”  
”Ajattelin antaa sinulle uuden mahdollisuuden, ehkä sinä et sittenkään ole niin kovin paha”, harjoittelija virnisti ja palasi tuolilleen. Edelleen virnistelevä McGee sai palkaksi leveän hymyn, jota aidompaa hän ei ollut aikoihin nähnyt. Oliko oikeasti mahdollista, että ihminen oli noin iloinen? Kyse taisi olla pikemminkin onnellisuudesta.  
”Kunnioitettavaa, joskin kannattavuutta voidaan epäillä”, Gibbs toi jälleen harjoittelijalle kahvia ja kuiskasi kysymyksen voinnista. Vastauksena hän sai iloisen kiitoksen, pusun poskelle ja vakuutuksen paljon paremmasta olosta. Ziva, joka oli juuri saapunut paikalle, katsoi aivan yhtä ihmeissään kuin muutkin heitä kahta. Ainut heidän tietämänsä ihminen, joka sai näin likistellä heidän pomoaan, oli Abby. Mitä nyt oli tapahtunut? Mikä oli näin äkkiä muuttunut? Gibbs oli takuuvarmasti pehmentynyt, sitä mieltä Anthony DiNozzo oli. Timothy oli tyytyväinen tilanteeseen, kun taas Ziva ei voinut estää itseään tuntemasta pientä kateuden pistosta. Kun _hän_ oli tullut NCIS:ään töihin, häntä oli kohdeltu erittäin ikävästi hyvinkin pitkän aikaa. Swift sen sijaan tuntui luikertelevan kuin käärme kaikkien suosioon. Ei sillä, etteikö Ziva olisi pitänyt tätä ihan mukavana ihmisenä, mutta oli hänellä omat epäilyksensä. Oli epänormaalia, että ihminen oli noin avoimesti noin iloinen.

*~*~*~*

Aikaisemmin tapahtunutta:

”Olet ihan liian nuori ryhmäämme”  
”Älä anna faktojen hämätä”  
”Minä tiedän, että olet liian nuori”  
”Iältäni, mutta älykkyysosamääräni on kyllä enemmän kuin kengännumeroni, Jethro-hyvä”  
”En epäile älykkyyttäsi, vaan viattomuuttasi lähinnä”  
”Gibbs, ota hörppy kahvistasi ja kuuntele! Minä en ole viaton ollut enää vuosiin. Koin pika-aikuistumisen kun tajusin, että kirjettä Tylypahkasta ei vain tule”  
”Se ei liity tähän mitenkään”  
”Liittyypäs! Sinä vanha pässi, minä en ole niin pieni, avuton ja viaton kuin sinä ajattelet. En ole yhtään agenttiasi huonompi, ettäs tiedät”  
”Mistä sinä agenttini tiedät?”  
”Ziva ampui velipuolensa, McGee on ihmissuhteissa uusavuton nörtti ja DiNozzo on egoistinen päällepäsmäri, joka tosin käyttää asettaan vaikuttavasti”  
”Vaikuttavaa, neiti Swift. Olette tehneet läksynne hyvin”  
”Jos olisin tehnyt ne hyvin, olisin penkonut kaiken heidän taustoistaan”

Gibbs ei enää vastannut. Hän nojasi pöydällä olevaan veneeseen ja katseli arvioivasti työkalupöydällä istuvaa Justinaa, joka oli lyöttäytynyt miehen matkaan keskustellakseen tämän kanssa. Kummankin kasvoilla oli samanlainen, päättäväinen ilme ja he tuijottivat toisiaan intensiivisesti suoraan silmiin. Useimmat kavahtivat Leroy Jethro Gibbsin syyttävää katsetta, mutta tämä nainen tuijotti samanlaisella takaisin. Joissain kulttuureissa tätä olisi voitu pitää hävyttömänä, mutta Gibbsin sisällä nousi pieni kunnioitus toista kohtaan. Aikaisemmin kukaan ei ollut näin vastannut hänelle, röyhkeästi ja itseriittoisesti, mutta kuitenkin sovittelevasti. Koskaan aikaisemmin kenenkään hiillostaminen ei ollut tuntunut näin vaikealta, vaikkakin mikään ei ollut liian vaikeaa hänelle. Kuitenkin henkilökohtaisimmin mies otti tapaukset, joihin oli sekoitettu naisia ja lapsia.  
”Tiedän, että olen epäilyttävän ikäinen tähän hommaan, mutta jos tietäisit menneisyyteni--”  
”Kerro siitä sitten”, Gibbs keskeytti.

Ja Justina kertoi. Oikein juurta jaksain hän selitti elämänsä ja sen eri käänteet. Hän ei ollut päässyt kuin keskivaiheille, kun mies jo otti tuolin ja istuutui. Kasvoilla ei näkynyt kyllästymistä, eikä tylsistymistä, vaan hiljaisesta ymmärryksestä kielivät silmäkulmat. Aiempi arvioiva ja ylimieliseen taittava katse oli poissa, ja viimeinkin nuo silmät näkivät ihmisen kasvojen takana. Teatteri-ilmaisun opettajan sanoin esillä oli Justinan paljas, konstailematon minä. Se oli helppolukuinen kuin lasten aapinen, siitä näki hänen elämänsä ylämäet. Jotkin henkiset esteet olivat niin suuria, että oli lähinnä ihme kuinka ilman elämän tuomaa kokemusta niistä saattoi selvitä. Lisäksi nainen oli ollut yksin surujensa kanssa.  
”En tullut NCIS:ään pelleilemään. Minä ihan oikeasti tiedän mihinkä liemeen olen taikasauvaani hämmentämässä”  
”Taikasauvasi?”  
”Gibbs, en ole sen epäammattimaisempi kuin Abbykaan, vaikka siltä vaikutankin”  
”Olet sanonut sen jo useasti, ja toisto on usein merkki valehtelusta”  
”Tai siitä, että keskustelun toinen osapuoli on vanha kääpä jonka ajattelu on mallintunutta”

Uusi tuijotuskilpailu. Äsken niin sutjakkaasti sujunut keskusteluntapainen oli jälleen jäissä ja pahemman kerran solmussa. Gibbs ei pitänyt siitä, että häntä nimiteltiin, mutta toisaalta, kovin harva sitä uskalsi edes tehdä. Sitten nuoruutensa taisi Justina olla ensimmäinen, joka edes kyseenalaisti hänen auktoriteettinsa. Senkö takia hän vierasti?  
”Ei ole järkevää kutsua pomoaan nimityksillä pässi ja kääpä, eikä vanhakaan ole mitenkään kohtelias”  
”Ei ole järkevää olla kohtelias, jos ei koe toisen ansaitsevan sitä. Oletko muka koskaan itse kohtelias kuulusteltaviasi kohtaan? Niinpä. Et ole, koska mielestäsi he eivät ansaitse sinun kohteliaisuuttasi”, tämä analyysi löi Gibbsiä vasten kasvoja. Tyttö taisi olla oikeassa, eihän hän todellakaan mikään maailman kiltein ollut mitä epäiltyihin tuli.  
”Taidatkin olla ihan kelpo tyttönen. Ihmisanalyysisi näin lyhyeltä ajalta olivat aika erinomaiset kaikissa tiivistyksessään”  
”Älä turhia kaunistele, kakista ulos jotta tiedän, pitääkö minun alkaa etsimään uutta työpaikkaa. Ei ole Nemesiksen ja jengin edun mukaista vitkutella ja kitkutella”  
”Jengin?”  
”Kodittomien, jotka täyttää meidän omassa kämpässä kaikki nukkumakelpoiset paikat, Nemesiksessä kaikki nukkumakelpoiset kolot ovat täynnä populaa. Jos en saa palkkoja maksetuksi, he eivät koskaan pääse jaloilleen ja yhteiskunnan jäseniksi”

”Autat kodittomia?”  
”Mitä osaa äskeisestä on vaikea ymmärtää? Autan Sinnan kanssa kodittomia pääsemään takaisin yhteiskuntakelpoisiksi jäseniksi ja pärjäämään jälleen omillaan. Wade Lincoln on yksi tällaisista henkilöistä, asuu minun entisessä huoneessani ja on juuri kerännyt sen verran rahaa, että saa pian oman asunnon. Mikään ei ole hienompaa kuin se ilme ihmisen kasvoilla, kun tämä tajuaa ensimmäisen kerran, että hänestä oikeasti välitetään”  
”Oho, ei sinustakaan olisi uskonut. Ulkonäkösi perusteella olet miesten perässä juokseva kapinallinen, mutta oletkin Äiti Teresa -parodia”  
”En jaksa loukkaantua, kun tiedän oikeasti tekeväni hyvää”  
”En usko, että voisit olla sellainen”  
”Abbyhan tosiaankin näyttää täysin ammattimaiselta tutkijalta. Hei haloo, Leroy!”  
”Hän on kouluttautunut”  
”Opiskelin psykologiaa, ennen kuin aloitin baarinpyörittämisen ja keittiöpsykologin hommat Sinnan kanssa. Toki opiskelin myös kirjallisuutta ja tarkoituksenani oli julkaista joku päivä kirja, mutta silti”  
”Et kuitenkaan ole kriminaalipsykologi, et edes tavallinen, etkä profiloija”  
”Olen muuten vain hyvä ihmistuntija ja assosioin ihan kiitettävästi. Jos vielä väität, etten ole sopiva, teen veneestäsi hammastikkuja”  
”Hyvä yritys, kymmenen pistettä. Joku muu olisi voinut jo hermostua”

Justina ja Gibbs tuijottivat taas toisiaan. Tuntui, kuin keskustelunpätkiä lukuun ottamatta koko ilta olisi ollut yhtä kilpailua siitä kumpi porautuu syvemmälle toisen kalloon. He molemmat olivat kylmänviileitä, vaikka sanat olisivatkin yrittäneet kertoa jotain muuta. Lopulta harmaakettu nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, ja Justina katsoi sen luvaksi poistua. Hän nousi pöydältä seisomaan, käveli tuolin viereen ja painoi suukon suoraan miehen ohimolle. Molemmat nauroivat.

*~*~*~*

Työpäivä oli kääntynyt iltaa kohti, kun kaikki viimeinkin olivat päässeet istumaan pöytiensä ääreen. Gibbs oli jo lähtenyt kotiin sälyttäen raportin teon ryhmälleen.  
”Timothy, voisitko sinä auttaa minua?” Justina ei taaskaan vaivautunut nostamaan päätään pöydän vastakkaiselle puolelle puhuessaan.  
”Riippuu asiasta”, McGee nojasi kyynärpäihinsä kädet ristissä. Hän oli viimeiset kymmenen minuuttia katsellut naista enemmän tai vähemmän kiinteästi.  
”Lakkaa sitten vahtaamasta minua ja keskity asiaan”, mies säpsähti ja oikaisi ryhtinsä vasten työtuolin nojaa. Oli erittäin turhauttavaa, kun ensin luuli saavansa katsella ihan rauhassa ja yhtäkkiä kuuluikin kirpakka vastalause. Toisaalta oli ihan mukavaa, ettei toinen antanut esineellistää itseään.  
”Way to go, Swift! Niin sitä pitää!” paperipallo lensi Timothyn ohimoon.  
”Au! Justina!” maalitauluna ollut kuulosti ihan valittavalta pikkulapselta. Tämä sai irti pitkätukasta ainoastaan arvioivan katseen.  
”Ei mene läpi, McChild. Ihan asiallinen teko, mitäs harhailit pois töistä”, katse ei kestänyt kauaa. He olivat juuri saaneet napatuksi syyllisen Grayn murhaan, ja nyt heidän jokaisen piti hoitaa oma osansa raportin teosta. Tällä kertaa he saivat tehdä sen yhdessä.  
”Mutta kun sain juuri oman osioni valmiiksi! Tässä kerrotaan miten onnistuimme päättelemään murhaajiksi sekä Cooperin että McNozzon ja todisteet, jotka puolsivat syytettä. Yritin vain miettiä, mitä tämä tarvitsisi lisää”, tälle Justina pyöräytti silmiään.

”Lähde sitten kotiin, niin minäkin teen kunhan nuo kaksi saavat itsensä valmiiksi. Haluan lukemaan ja sitten nukkumaan”, Justina löyi kädet pöydälle papereidensa päälle antaen ryhtinsä lysähtää lähelle Notre Damen kellonsoittajaa ja katsoi Timothya hieman pistävästi. Mies kuitenkin vain kumartui pöydän yli lähemmäs häntä ja kuiskasi:  
”Oletko varma ettei seura kelpaa?” he molemmat virnistivät.  
”Siinä tapauksessa mennään Nemesikseen”, nainen kuiskasi takaisin. He molemmat oikaisivat selkänsä virnuillen itseriittoisen tyytyväisesti.  
”Mitäs sinä meinaat tehdä, Ziva?” Justina kääntyi katsomaan israelilaisnaista, joka kohautti vastaukseksi olkapäitään.  
”En tiedä, otan varmaankin kunnon yöunet. Ei oikein innosta lähteä mihinkään”, Ziva todellakin näytti väsyneeltä. Tummat pussit silmien alla eivät korostaneet kauniisti hänen silmiään, ja puhtikin tuntui olevan jotenkin poissa. Silmät näyttivät tietokoneen ruudun sijasta tuijottavan eteeensä mitään näkemättä.  
”Minullapas on treffit!” Anthony ei pystynyt estämään itseään hihkaisemasta. Hänkin oli saanut jo oman osuutensa valmiiksi, mutta ei halunnut lähteä ensimmäisenä, koska muut olisivat saattaneet ajatella hänen hätiköineen. Sehän taas tarkoittaisi epäammattimaisuutta, ja DiNozzot eivät ole epäammattimaisia.   
”Hienoa, mutta muista olla kunnon gentleman! Naiset tykkäävät siitä, kun vanha kunnon englantilainen herrasmies liehittelee”

 _Että ei mitään paineita, Tim. Jos haluaa siis Justinan treffeille, täytyy puhua brittiaksentilla ja suudella kättä. Ei mitään kovin vaativaa, mutta kun minä en ole tottunut!_ Timothyn päässä alkoivat virtapiirit lähettää impulsseja suuntaan jos toiseen.  
”Minussa on italialaisverta, ei brittiläistä”, DiNozzo huomautti.  
”Eli sekö oikeuttaa sinut olemaan gigolo?” tämä huomautus sai miehen kasvot punertamaan ärsyyntyneisyydestä. Hän ei ollut gigolo! Ei siinä ollut mitään pahaa, jos oli seurustellut useamman naisen kanssa. Ei hän halunnut vakiintua, ennen kuin tietäisi kuka olisi se oikea, ainakin näin hän halusi itselleen uskotella.  
”Eipäs nyt taas aloiteta, aamullahan te vasta teitte sovinnon”, Timothy kiirehti väliin. Koko päivä oli ollut mukavan sopuisa kaikilta osin, joten kukaan tuskin halusi sen päättyvän massiiviseen riitaan. Tästä nimittäin saattaisi jopa kehittyä sellainen.


	10. Ten

**Chapter Ten**

”Hello, baby”, Anthony kietoi kätensä Janeten lanteille ja suukotti tämän poskea. He katselivat ulos tytön asunnon ikkunasta vilkkaalle kävelykadulle, jonka reunalla soittivat hipit Beatlesia. Janette nosti kätensä lepäämään DiNozzon käsien päälle, ja hymyili hillityn onnellisena.  
”Hello, my darling”, miehen rauhallinen hengitys sai tytönkin sydämen asettumaan hiljalleen paikoilleen. Hän tiesi, ettei voinut jatkaa valehtelua kovin kauaa. Kohta mies saisi kuitenkin tietää hänen ikänsä, eikä sille voisi mitään. Hän vain halusi nauttia tästä tunteesta vielä vähän kauemmin, että oli viimeinkin löytänyt jonkun fiksun miehen, jonka kanssa saattoi keskustella älykkäästi tai vain nauraa.  
”Mitä mietit, princesita?” Tony kuiskasi Janeten korvaan.  
”Että pärjäävätköhän nuo D.C:n soittoniekat, vai pitäisikö käydä viemässä vähän rahaa. Kukaan ei näyttäisi jättävän yhtään mitään”, Janette valehteli sujuvasti. Tai ei oikeastaan valehdellut, sillä olihan hän sitäkin miettinyt. Hän oli ajatellut viedä hetken päästä vaikkapa tiikerikakun, joka hänen pakastimessaan toimettomana lojui, ahkerille soittajille.  
”Pikku hyväntekijäni, ehkä voidaankin käydä vähän lahjoittelemassa, ennen kuin lähdetään sinne ravintolaan”, DiNozzo naurahti.  
”Mihin ravintolaan?” Janette kääntyi hölmistyneenä ympäri ja tuijotti toista epäuskoisesti. Mitä hän oli missannut?  
”Surprise! Halusin yllättää sinut jotenkin kivasti, kun olet niin rehellinen. Se on harvinaista”  
”Voi ei! Äiti opetti, että rehellisyydellä pääsee pitkälle, ei siitä tarvitse palkita. Mutta erittäin ihana ajatus, kiitos”, Janette kietoi kätensä Anthonyn kaulaan ja nousi ihan varpailleen yltääkseen suutelemaan miestä.

*~*~*~*

”Taas minä istun täällä, etkö sinä ala jo kyllästyä?” Justina nauroi viinilasiinsa virnuillen ylitsevuotavan iloisesti. Timothy vastasi tunteeseen samalla tavalla, hymyillen poikkeuksellisen kirkkaasti. He olivat viimeisen kahden viikon sisällä melkein jokaisen työpäivän, johon pantiin lisää vielä viitisen tuntia vapaaehtoista ylityötä, jälkeen hengailleet agentin asunnolla juoden milloin mitäkin ja katsellen joitain elokuvahistorian legendaarisimpia scifi-elokuvia.  
”Jos alkaisin kyllästyä, niin enköhän olisi jo ilmoittanut. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni minulla on jonkinlainen sosiaalinen elämä, tämä tuntuu ihan mukavalta”, tämä kirvoitti lisää naurua kummaltakin.  
”Niin, täytyy kyllä myöntää, tämä on poikkeuksellista. En olisi koskaan uskonut, että voisin nauttia jonkun muunkin kuin Jacobin seurasta läheskään näin paljon”  
”Kukas tämä Jacob on?” pieni mustasukkaisuus häilähti Timothyn äänessä, ja jos Justina olisi istunut vähänkään kauempana hänestä, niin sitä olisi ollut mahdoton kuulla. Tosin, kun istuu toisen kanssa hätinä puolentoista metrin sohvalla vastakkain, on mahdotonta olla kuulematta pienintäkään äänen eri tasoista värähdystä.  
”Paras ystäväni, jätkä on minulle kuin veli. Rakastan sitä miestä ihan älyttömästi, vaikka inhoankin yli kaiken niitä hetkiä kun se valittaa painostaan, ulkonäöstään, hiuksistaan ja siitä, kuinka purkkirusketus ei levity tasaisesti”, Justina muisteli lämmöllä hänen kanssaan lähes identtistä poikaa. He eivät olleet nähneet aikoihin, sillä tämä oli Espanjassa tekemässä töitä. Puhelimessa ja netissä he kyllä puhuivat useinkin. Agentti Justinaa vastapäätä kohotti kulmaansa kysyvästi, joten hän lisäsi:  
”Jacob on mitä luultavimmin homo. Ei hän ole koskaan myöntänyt sitä, mutta sen näkee”

Tuo tieto tuntui rentouttavan Timothyn lopullisesti. Enää olisi vain keksittävä itselleen jostain se rohkeus, että onnistuisi pyytämään naista ihan kunnollisille treffeille. Siinä se hankaluus piilikin. Vaikka hänestä kuinka tuntuikin, että Justinan kanssa oli helppoa olla, niin silti häntä jännitti. Hän ei vain ollut tottunut sellaisiin, ainakaan hyväksyviin vastauksiin, joten hän oli vain antanut asian olla. Nyt oli vain heidän lykätty lomansa viimeinkin tullut niin lähelle, että huomenna oli viimeinen työpäivä, ja olisi pitänyt keksiä joku veruke jonka varjolla olisi voinut lomallakin viettää aikaa naisen kanssa.  
”Penny ajatuksistasi, McMietteliäs. Mitä herra ajattelee?” kuvitteliko hän, vai oliko äänessä flirttaileva sävy?  
”Sinua”, agentin huulilta lipsahti, ennen kuin hän edes tajusi puhuneensa.

*~*~*~*

”Miten ilta meni tyttöystävän kanssa, DiNozzo?” Justina hyppäsi miehen työpöydälle istumaan ja alkoi heilutella jalkojaan. Työtuolilla istuva agentti heitti paperipallolla harjoittelijaa nenään, joka nauroi hyväntahtoisesti.  
”Loistavasti. Hän on mahtavin tapaamistani naisista, menimme ravintolasta hänen luokseen yömyssylle”, Anthony ei ollut aikoihin ollut yhtä aidon tyytyväinen. Siksipä Justina päätti juhlistaa tilannetta palauttamalla paperipallon alkuperäiselle omistajalleen osumalla myös tätä nenään.  
”Tänään taitaa olla joku paperinenäpäivä”, hän sanoi ja he molemmat tirskahtivat. Oli paljon mukavampi olla töissä nyt, kun he olivat sovussa. Kyllä, Anthony DiNozzo oli osannut olla olematta idiootti jopa kahden viikon ajan. Jos Zivalta kysyttäisiin, niin tämä on vain tyyntä myrskyn edellä.  
”Kunhan ei tarvi tunkea paperia nenään tai toisin päin niin kaikki on hyvin”, tällä kertaa he nauroivat raikuvasti. Justina heitti päänsä taakse antaen naurun kuplia syvältä sisältään.

Hissistä juuri ulos astuneen Timothyn ilme synkkeni, kun hän näki kaksi työtoveriaan. Syynä ei ollut ulkopuolisuuden tunne, mutta hänestä tuntui kuin häneltä olisi viety jotain. Ei hän Justinaa omistanut, mutta tuo nauru oli aikaisemmin kaikunut vain hänen korviinsa ja tullut ulos vain hänen vitsiensä ansiosta. Nyt DiNozzokin oli kuullut sen, ja saanut osan siitä.  
”Huomenta McGee!” Anthony huudahti kollegansa nähdessään ja aiheutti Justinan salamannopean kääntymisen.  
”Timothy!” hän huudahti ja hyppäsi alas pöydältä. Hänen ilmeensä oli lapsellisen kirkas, ja ottaessaan muutamat juoksuaskeleet hän oli kompastua kengännauhaansa, mutta se ei häntä haitannut kun hän sulki vanhemman miehen syliinsä. Se paransi hieman McGeen oloa, sillä hän tunsi itsensä nyt paljon tärkeämmäksi. Omituista, kuinka tällainen pieli ele joltain itselle hyvin tärkeältä ihmiseltä sai olon näin höttöisen kevyeksi. Kuin unessa hän kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille ja painoi päänsä tämän kiharaisiin hiuksiin. Ne tuoksuivat vaniljalta ja sitruunalta, sekä joltain kitkerän makealta, tunnistamattomalta.

”Enää tämä päivä, ja viikon vapaus vastuusta”, Justina sanoi heidän irrottautuessaan toisistaan. Viimeinkin vapaus mässätä ja vahdata elokuvia ja kirjoittaa aamusta iltaan. Täydellisyyttä hipovaa siis.  
”Älä nielaise ennen kuin tipahtaa, Swift. Meillä on kuollut sotilas Norfolkissa”, Gibbs pyyhälsi paikalle kuin tuulispää.  
”Taas?! Eikö Norfolkin yksikkö kannattaisi lakkauttaa, kun siellä kerran jatkuvasti kuolee joku?” Justina taivasteli. Onneksi hän ei ollut kerennyt ottamaan takkia selästään, he kuitenkin joutuivat heti lähtemään autolle, jossa Ziva jo odottikin heitä.  
”Missä ihmeessä te oikein vatkuttelitte?”  
”Vitkuttelitte”, muut korjasivat kuorossa Gibbsin pyöräyttäessä silmiään.  
”Vauhtia, Ziva ajaa”, pojat alkoivat huudella vastalauseita tähän. He tiesivät kuinka entinen vakooja ajaisi kiireessä.  
”Ei se niin paha voi olla”, Justina sanoi kiivetessään Timothyn yli takapenkin keskelle. Hän kyllä lievästi sanottuna ihmetteli, kuinka kalpeaksi Tony oli yhtäkkiä valahtanut. Eikä McGeekään näyttänyt olevan kovin hyvässä lyönnissä. Matkustajista ainut erittäin terveen ja hyvinvoivan näköinen oli hänen lisäkseen Gibbs, eikä heidän ilmeensä kovin muuttuneet, vaikka G-voimat painoivatkin heidät lujasti penkkiin kiinni.  
”Wohoo! Go Zi!” oli sanomattakin selvää, kuka näytti kyydistä täysin siemauksin.

*~*~*~*

Onneksi heidän tämänkertainen juttunsa oli ollut nopeasti ratkaistu, ja raportinkaan teko ei ollut ollut mitenkään kovin haasteellista. Tony, Ziva ja Justina olivat suorineet heti pois kun vain saivat siihen luvan. Timothy jäi vielä painimaan kylmenneiden tapausten kanssa, vaikka väittikin muille vain siistivänsä hieman työpistettään. Oikeastihan hän oli erittäin tyytyväinen saadessaan ison plasmanäytön käyttöönsä ja rauhan kaivella jos jonkinlaisia arkistoja. Ulkona oli jo aikoja sitten painunut aurinko mailleen ja hän oli enää vain hyvän näkönsä, pöytälampun sekä plasmanäytön luoman hailakan valon varassa. Pöydän reunalla keikkui yksinäinen vesipullo, jonka seuralaisia oli laukku täynnä. Sinne tyhjiin väleihin oli saatu mahdutettua muutamat tiukkaan pakatut voileivät. Hän ei aikonut lähteä päämajasta, ennen kuin pääsisi edes yhdessä jutussa eteenpäin. Yhdessä termoksessa Gibbsin vahvuista kahvia ja pöydän laatikossa oli purkillinen kofeiinitabletteja.  
”Cherry, Sarah. Isä Walter Cherry, komentajakapteeni ja äiti Carrie Cherry, yliluutnantti”, McGee mutisi itsekseen. Kädet kiisivät näppäimistöllä kymmensormijärjestelmää törkeästi hyväksikäyttäen.

”Sähköposti tarkistettu, kiintolevy on laatikossa ja sitä ei ole tutkittu kunnolla. Sieltä löytyy takuuvarmasti jotain”, hän jatkoi itsekseen puhumista. Hän kaivoi kaikkein alimmasta laatikosta vasemmalta kiintolevyn, jonka liitti tietokoneeseen ja alkoi taas näpytellä. Hetken päästä vihreät palkit täyttivät tietokoneen ruudun ja mies joutui nojaamaan taaksepäin.  
”Oh Lord. Viruksia, sopimuksia ja koodeja. Aika paljon viisitoistavuotiaan kokemukselle”, hän näpytteli tiedot plasmaruutuun ja nousi seisomaan. Silmät skannasivat tietoja, yrittivät laskea monimutkaisia yhdysketjuja yhteen, mutta turhaan. Hän oli umpikujassa, koska hän tässä oli jotain niin epäloogista, että se ei käynyt hänen järkeensä. Mutta sehän ei käynyt päinsä, joten hän jäi vain tuijottelemaan ruutua ja miettimään entistä ankarammin. Virtapiirien morsetus esti häntä kuulemasta hissin kilahdusta.

”Vieläkö sinä olet täällä? Nyt on loma, sinun pitäisi levätä!” Timothy huomasi Justinan vasta kun kuuli tämän äänen. Varovaisesti hän kääntyi ja kohtasi mustalla meikatut tuimat silmät, sekä kaikessa sataseitsemänkymmentäseitsemänsenttisyydessään uhkaavan Justinan, jonka kädet olivat lanteilla erittäin Molly Weasley -tyylisesti.  
”On niin paljon keskeneräisiä juttuja, ja olen tässä jo lähellä ratkaisua. En voi jättää näitä lojumaan”, Timothyn ääni oli epävarma. Tuntui epämukavalta selitellä tekemisiään jolle kulle.  
”Kuolleet pysyvät kuolleina, McGee. Et voi antaa töiden ottaa otetta elämästä”, kädet siirtyivät rintakehälle ja tuimuus lieveni muutaman asteen.  
”Eivät työt hallitse elämääni. Haluan vain antaa heille ja heidän perheilleen rauhan”, mies peruutti työpöydälle ja nojasi sen reunaan.  
”Se voi odottaa viikon. Sinä tulet nyt minun mukaani”, Justina pysyi tiukkana.  
”En. Ei sillä, ettenkö haluaisi, mutta minä olen ihan oikeasti viittä vaille pääsemässä jäljille Cherryn jutussa", nyt mieskin nosti kädet puuskaan.  
"Sinä teet ihan liikaa töitä, stressaat. Vietä ensi viikko, meidän lomaviikko, minun kanssani, niin saat tuulettaa päätäsi", Justinan ääni muuttui kokonaan lempeäksi, ja hän asteli miehen eteen, aivan viiden sentin päähän. Lauseen lopussa hän kohotti kätensä ja upotti sormensa Timothyn hiuksiin  
"En voi. On niin paljon ratkaisematonta ja--", miehen keskeytti huulille painuva etusormi.  
"Kyllä voit, hetkeksi päästää irti. Anna, niin minä vien sinut minun maailmaani. Lupaan ettet kadu"


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

”Olet minulle velkaa sata dollaria”  
”Pyh, olet vielä minulle kiitollinen niin paljon, että maksat mielelläsi”, Justina kääntyi hellalta kahden pasta carbonara -annoksen kanssa. Edellisenä iltana hän oli kuin olikin saanut McGeen mukaansa, joskin tämän asunnon kautta. He olivat käyttäneet Jethron ulkona, jättäneet sille ruokaa ja vettä sekä vähän hellineet sitä. Sen jälkeen he olivat menneet Justinan asunnolle, jonka eteisessä Timothy oli ollut pudottaa leukansa. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, että heti sisään päästyään hänet ottaisi vastaan iso Union Jack, sekä brittiteemalla koristeltu eteinen.  
”Epäilen vahvasti, ja kaduttaa jo nyt että annoin sinun puhua minut ympäri. Toimistolla voisin edetä paljon”, mies ei kyllä näyttänyt kovinkaan katuvalta syödessään hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
”Et puhu töistä koko tämän viikon aikana, onko selvä? Koska jos puhut, pistän sinut roikkumaan parvekkeelta pelkkään lakanaan verhoutuneena kuulokkeet päässä soiden Justin Bieberin Babya”, uhkaus ei ehkä kuulostanut kovin pelottavalta, mutta ainakin Justinaa itseä se hieman värisytti. Ei häntä ainakaan kiinnostaisi killua seitsemännestä kerroksesta pelkkä lakana yllään ja kuunnella Babya täysillä pääsemättä pakoon. Kerrassaan kammottava ajatus.  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on! Mutta mitä aiot minulle tehdä, et ole vieläkään kertonut yhtään mitään”  
”Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa, McGee”  
”Nyt alkaa pelottaa. Sanoit jotakin--”  
”Minä vien sinut minun maailmaani, jos sinä vain asettuisit! Syöt nyt, sen jälkeen menet sohvalle istumaan, vedät villasukat jalkaasi ja heität sen sinisen viltin päällesi. Minä hoidan loput”, Justina ärähti. Nöyränä Timothy pisteli poskeensa ison annoksen pastaa ja teki sitten niin kuin oli ohjeistettu.

Justinan jaloissa olivat jo hänen lempivillasukkansa, jota hänen ystäväpiirissään kutsuttiin gay pride -sukiksi niiden sateenkaarivärityksen ansiosta. Hän oli tunkenut farkkujensa lahkeet sukkien sisään saaden housut pussittamaan ja paitana hänellä oli tuttu niskalenkkitoppi. Jos Timothyn olisi pitänyt puhua ajatuksensa ääneen, hänen olisi ollut pakko sanoa ääneen pitävänsä Justinan takapuolta turhankin täydellisenä. Sekä tämän selkää mukavan jäntevänä, vaikka nainen muuten olikin kovin hento. Tämä käveli keinuvin liikkein yhdelle antiikkikaapeista, josta kaivoi ison irtokarkkipussin ja suomalaista suklaata. Lisäksi hän laittoi jääkoneen hurisemaan, ennen kuin palasi olohuoneen puolelle olohuone-keittiöyhdistelmästä laittamaan DVD:n koneeseen ja pyörimään.  
” _Arabian nights, like arabian days..._ ” Justina lauloi jo iloisesti mukana sujahtaessaan oman vihreän vilttinsä alle. Hän avasi irtokarkkipussin, otti sohvan vierestä metallisen kulhon johonka kaatoi sisällön ja asetti sen itsensä ja Timothyn väliin.  
”Aladdin? Oletko tosissasi?” miehen huulilta karkasi.  
”Hysst! Anna mielikuvitukselle valta, unohda arki. Se on helppoa, sinä vain hangoittelet vastaan”, vastaus tuli nopeasti ja oli lähes kammottavan määräilevä. Timothyn ainut mahdollisuus oli nojata sohvan suunnattomaan käsinojaan ja keskittyä elokuvaan. Ei häntä olisi huvittanut nyt laisinkaan, mutta pakko kai se oli.

Eikä hän kyllä voinut kieltää, etteikö sohva olisi ollut vähän turhankin mukava. Siinä ei yksinkertaisesti voinut istua normaalisti, sillä se oli syvyydeltään yksinnukuttavan sängyn luokkaa ja sekä selkänoja että käsinojat kohosivat syvyyden verran ylöspäin. Lisäksi sen tyynyt olivat käsittämättömän pehmeät, joskin lähes puhki kuluneet. Siinä villasukat jalassa ja lämmin viltti päällä oli ihan mukavaa nojailla suuria sohvatyynyjä vasten, jotka nekään eivät järin uusilta näyttäneet. Siihen olisi voinut vaikka nukahtaa, vaikka hän juuri vähän yli puoli tuntia sitten noussut ylös. Paitsi että Hengen astuessa ensimmäistä kertaa kuvaruutuun, hän viimeinkin sai kiinni elokuvasta, joka loppujen lopuksi onnistuikin imaisemaan hänet pyörteisiinsä.  
” _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your hear decide?_ ” Justina alkoi laulaa yhtä aikaa Aladdinin kanssa.  
” _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder! Over sideways and under..._ ” McGee jatkoi vähän epävarmasti, hän ei ollut laulanut aikoihin. Eihän hänen äänensä mikään täydellinen bassobaritoni ollut, mutta pienellä harjoituksella sekin olisi voinut olla upea.  
”... _on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view..._ ” heidän äänensä painautuivat yhteen kietoutuen ja saivat molemmat hymyilemään.

Justinan ei ollut aikoihin ollut näin vaikea pitää käsiään erossa kenenkään kasvoista. Timothy näytti niin upealta hymyillessään hieman lapsenomaisesti. Se uudelleen kasvanut viattomuus, joka hetkeksi valtasi kehon jokaisen sopukan, teki kenestä tahansa upean. Timothysta se toi esiin täysin uuden puolen. Rypyntapaiset juovanalut katosivat, suupieliä tai silmäkulmia ei enää painanut huoli. Olemukseen tuli jotain uutta keveyttä. Molempien kädet kurottivat yhtä aikaa ja molemmat tarttuivat samaan, pitkään metrilakuun. Kumpikaan ei tietenkään suostunut antautumaan, joten he vetivät kumpikin omiin suuntiinsa ja niin se katkesi epäsiististi läheltä Justinan kättä. Naisen suupielet taipuivat alaspäin, mutta pian ne nousivat taas ylös Hengen vitsien ansiosta ja eipä se lakukaan mitenkään pahaa ollut.

*~*~*~*

”And neeeext!” Justina vaihtoi DVD-levyä ja teki kaukosäätimellä taikoja ennen kuin McGee kerkesi edes tajuamaan edellisen elokkuvan loppuneen. Pian hänen kyljessään olikin heiveröinen tyttö, joka kaivautui hänen kainaloonsa karkkikulhon kanssa. Käsivartta hieman kutittelivat nuo pitkät hiukset, mutta sen korvasi kevyen hengityksen tuntu hänen rintakehällään. Ohut valkoinen t-paita päästi siitä tuulahduksia läpi. Justina oli kiskonut sinisen viltin syrjään ja korvannut sen vihreällä. Hänestä näkyi hätinä silmät, mutta tyytyväinen tuhina ilmoitti asennonvaihdon tarpeettomuudesta.  
”Sinähän et pitänyt klassisista prinsessasaduista?” Timothy nosti hieman päätään katsoakseen Justinaan.  
”Hysst! En pidäkään, mutta tykkäisin tulla tuolla tavalla herätetyksi”, äänensävy varoitti palaamasta todellisuuteen.  
”Ai suukolla?” kysyi pikkupoikamaisen epäileväksi muuttunut ääni.  
”Joo”, kikatus ja pieni punastuminen. He tuijottelivat hetken toisiaan silmiin, ennen kuin taas keskittyivät Disneyn klassikkoon. Todellisuus oli ollut jo tulla takaisin. Oli vaikeaa yrittää saada toinenkin mukaansa omaan maailmaansa, jossa ei ollut muuta kuin sadut ja fantasia.

Siinä he makoilivat, toistensa läheisyydessä, yhdessä unohtuneina. Ilmassa melkein näki leijuvan avonaisia kysymyksiä omistajistaan irtautuneina. Heitä katseli Justinan edesmennyt ystävä ja suojelusenkeli nimeltään Mikael. Enkeli heilutteli jalkojaan ja hymyili vaisusti, Justina oli aina ollut huono näissä ihmissuhdejutuissa. Hän huomasi heti, miten nainen oli taas onnistunut saamaan itsensä kiinni tähän samaan juoksuhiekkaan, eikä tätä pitelevä mieskään kovin heppoisin perustein ollut liikkeellä. Voi sinua Justina, mikset sinä itse koskaan voi tajuta? Enkeli huokaisi hiljaa. He olivat aikoinaan Justinan kanssa mietiskelleet näitä asioita, etenkin silloin kun hänkin oli vielä elossa. Heistä kumpikaan ei ollut järin kätevä parisuhteen aloittamisen suhteen, mutta muuten kyllä ja usein he olivatkin taivastelleet, että kuinka he joskus onnistuisivat saamaan jonkun itselleen. Olivathan he tästä puhuneet vielä niinäkin hetkinä, kun Mikael oli kyllästynyt olemaan vain sivustakatsoja. Aluksi Justina oli luullut tulleensa hulluksi ja säikähtänyt suhteettoman paljon, ottaen kuitenkin huomioon sen, että hän uskoi yliluonnollisen olemassaoloon. Oli kestänyt kauan, ennen kuin hän oli viimeinkin hyväksynyt sen tosiasian, että hänen perässään kulki kuin kulkikin joku.

Kyllästyneenä enkeli hyppäsi lattialle istumansa kirjahyllyn päältä ja hiippaili sohvan luo. Justina oli nukahtanut, televisiossa pyörivät Prinsessa Ruususen lopputekstit ja Timothy näytti hieman hätäilevältä. Miehen olisi pitänyt päästä vessaan, mutta hän ei halunnut herättää nukkuvaa keltanokkaa, joka siinä hänen sylissään niin suloisesti tuhisi. Mikaelin mielestä nainen kyllä ennemminkin kuorsasi, mutta makunsa kullakin. Siispä hän päätti avittaa McGeetä hieman, ja kumartui kuiskaamaan tämän korvaan:  
“Pussaa sitä”

Timothyn kulmat rypistyivät, mutta rohkaisi itsensä ja painoi kuin painoikin huulensa nukkuvan naisen huulille.


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Justinan sisällä kuohui. Timothy oli suudellut häntä! Tai no, pussannut, mutta kuitenkin. Hänen poskensa helottivat ja huulet yrittivät vääntyä typerään hymyyn, mutta hän ei antanut sellaisen tapahtua.  
“Kerkesinkö kauan uinua?” tunnusomainen virnistys sentään sai nostaa hänen suupieltään.  
“Vain noin puolet elokuvasta”, Timothy naurahti Justinan pompatessa ylös ja venytellessä makeasti. Karkkikulho oli lattialla kaatuneena, mutta hän ei jaksanut siitä välittää, vaan kävi vaihtamassa DVD:n. Samassa välissä mies pujahti vessaan, herättämättä lainkaan huomiota. Justina sammutti television ja kääntyessään ei voinut estää suutaan loksahtamasta auki. Mikael välkkyi sohvan takana kädet ristissä rinnallaan ja virnuillen itsetyytyväisesti.  
“Miiku! Kauanko sinä olet vahdannut meitä?” Justina kuiskasi hieman äkäisesti harppoen enkelin luo.  
“Mutta etkös sinä muista, että me suojelusenkelit olemme aina läsnä?” ilmeisesti enkelitkin saivat näyttää pirullisen ilkeiltä.  
“Nyt häivyt! En halua sinua katselemaan minua ja Timothya”  
“Aiotko sitten hommailla säädyttömyyksiä? Noh noh, Tessunallenaikkonen, eihän se sovi”  
“Hiljaa, Nestori Miikulainen ja häivy! En välitä kuka sinun työnantajasi on, mutta minä olen sinun suojeltavasi ja tapan itseni jos et nyt lähde lätkimään!”  
“Ei se äijä olisi sinua koskaan pussannut, ellen olisi käskenyt”  
“Älä valehtele, et sinä osaa arvioida ihmisiä”  
“Osaanpas! Minähän olen pian hyvin loukkaantunut, et kohtele minua kovin hyvin”  
“Me keretään kyllä sekoilemaan vielä, mutta meillä ei ole kovinkaan paljon yhteistä aikaa—”  
“Te ette ole pariskunta”  
“Voitaisiin olla! Jätä minut ja McGee rauhaan”

“Kenelle sinä oikein puhut?” Timothy hämmästeli. Justinan äänen taso oli kohonnut hieman liian lujaksi, joten miehen ei ollut kovin vaikea kuulla hänen puhettaan vessasta tullessaan. Hänen kaksionsa kun ei loppujen lopuksi ollut kovinkaan suuri. Mikael välkkyi hetken virnuillen ilkeästi ja hävisi sitten.  
“Ole kanssa sitten varma että häivyt”, Justina mumisi ärtyneenä.  
“En kenellekään, ystäväiseni. Harjoittelin tässä monologiani”, eniten häntä pelotti, että Timothy olisi kuullut Mikaelin. Tai mikä vielä pahempaa, [i]nähnyt[/i] tämän! Jos mies luulisi tulleensa hulluksi, vesittyisi hänen rentoutussuunnitelmansa. Sitä tässä nyt viimeksi kaivattiin, että tämä hakeutuisi hoitoon hallusinaatioiden takia.  
“Monologia? Vähän turhan hienostunutta minulle. Miksi televisio ei ole päällä? Luulin, että katsomme elokuvia”, McGee oli kohteliaan oma-aloitteinen mennessään keräämään karkit lattialta takaisin kulhoon.  
“Ajattelin, että kun kirjoittajia tässä kerran ollaan, voitaisiin vähän kirjoittaa. Sen takia käskin sinun ottaa kirjoituskoneesi mukaan”  
“On vain yksi ongelma”, McGee nousi ylös kulho käsissään kulmat vähän kurtussa.  
“Hm?” Justina kohotti toista kulmaansa.  
“Minulla ei ole inspiraatiota”  
“GAAH! Et sinä tarvitse inspiraatiota kirjoittaaksesi, vaan teksti tulee itsestään”, Justinan kädet lennähtivät kiskomaan mustia kiharoita. Hän näytti tulleen hulluksi, kun harppoi kädet hiuksissaan edes takaisin pitkin olohuoneen lattiaa. Ehkä olisi vain parempi katsoa se Disneyn Velho ja Leijona. Ainakin se säästäisi naisen hermoja. Hän kun ei ollut kaikkein pirteimmillään.  
“Mutta helpoiten se onnistuu, kun on inspiraatiota”  
“Nyt pää kiinni, ota se kone esiin ja mene tuonne keittiön pöydälle. Minä herätän sinun inspiraatiosi vaikka väkisin!”

Hermostuneisuus johtui vain siitä tiedosta, että Mikael saattoi olla lähettyvillä. Enkelin läsnäolon pystyi helposti unohtamaan, mikäli tätä ei ole vähään aikaan näkynyt. Joskin nyt, kun olisi halunnut olla kahdestaan hyvännäköisen miehen kanssa, oli edesmenneen ystävän jatkuva läsnäolo lähinnä häiritsevän ahdistavaa. Timothy kun ei tätä tiennyt, oli hän erittäin hämmentynyt. Hetkessä leppoisasta kotikissasta ärjyväksi leijonanaaraaksi. Mies ei siis nähnyt muuta keinoa kuin totella, sillä nainen ei ollut mikään kovinkaan leppoisan kotiäidin näköinen kiihtyneenä. Jos McGee olisi perehtynyt enemmän Justinan lempisarjaan, olisi hän nähnyt heti yhdenmukaisuuden Molly Weasleyn ja kollegansa välillä. Joskus toisen äksyily oli hellyttävää, joskus taas lähinnä pelottavaa. Tällä kertaa hän rohkaisi mielensä, ja asteli pysähtyneen naisen taakse.  
“Justina…” hän aloitti, mutta unohti lopettaa lauseen, kun laski kätensä Justinan olkapäille. Nainen säpsähti, mutta keskittyi vain hengittämään rauhallisesti. _Ei saa pimahtaa, se on vain Timothy. Ei läheisyys ole aikaisemminkaan ihmisiä tappanut, ja sitä paitsi itsekin kihnuutit hänessä._  
“Anteeksi”, Justina huokaisi.  
“Ei se mitään”, Timothy kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen suojelevasti. Anteeksipyyntö oli selvästi hyväksytty, eikä menneitä muisteltu pahalla. Tuntui epätavallisen turvalliselta nojata takana seisovaan mieheen, joka keinutti heitä hitaasti puolelta toiselle. Hänen kätensä etsiytyivät miehekkään isojen käsien päälle, ja huulet kapenivat hymyyn. Tältäkö tuntui, kun joku välitti? Hömelöltä, mukavalta ja levolliselta. Olo oli mukavan kevyt, poikkeuksellisen itseasiassa. Työt tai ihmissuhteet eivät stressanneet. Tällaistako se olisi, jos he olisivat yhdessä? Ei se voisi olla niin, ei se ole realistista. Ehkä tämä oli vain jotain ensihuumaa, ja sen laantuessa kaikki muuttuisi hirveäksi. He alkaisivat riidellä ja olisivat koko ajan kiinni toistensa kurkuissa. Sitä hän ei voisi sallia, vaikka kuinka olisikin halunnut olla Timothyn kanssa. Miksi kaiken piti olla hankalaa? Tosin jos elämä olisi helppoa, olisivat kaikki ihmiset paskiaisia ja helposti vihattavia. Ikään kuin Justina olisi edes pitänyt kovin monista ihmisistä, yleensä hän luonnehti ihmissukua hirveäksi.  
“Ei kun oikeasti. Anteeksi, että olen tällainen kääliö, joka pimahtaa ihan turhista”, Justinan pää notkahti taaksepäin, nojaamaan McGeen olkaan. Mies upotti kasvonsa hänen hiuksiinsa ja hymyili.  
“Hyvät hetkesi, joita on todella paljon, korvaavat sen. Hyvinä hetkinäsi olet aika ihana”, Timothy ei voinut uskoa sanoneesa sen oikeasti ääneen.

Oikeastaan, he eivät saaneet edistettyä tekstejään lainkaan. He vain söivät karkkeja, istuskelivat lähekkäin ja katsoivat elokuvia. Velhon ja Leijonan aikana Timothy piteli järkyttynyttä naista hellästi, silitellen tämän hiuksia. Viisasten Kiven alussa hän pyyhki Justinan kyyneleet, nauroi hänen kanssaan ja pyyhki jälleen kyyneleitä. Sen tunteiden vuoristoradan mukana hän pysyi, eikä hänellä ollut mitään vaikeuksia mukautua sen kulkuun.  
“[i]I’m not going home. Not really[/i]”, kun lopputekstit alkoivat pyöriä, tarttui Justina Timothyn käteen ja vertaili sitä omansa kanssa. Hän piti noista sormista, ne olivat samaan aikaan sirot ja pitkät sekä vahvat ja itsevarmat. McGee itsekin katseli, mutta ei voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka tuollaisilla pienillä nakkisormilla soitettiin kitaraa. Hän naurahti ajatukselleen, mutta myönsi kuitenkin, että tällainen ajattelu oli vain luonnollista. Sitä olisi joidenkin mukaan pitänyt hävetä, mutta mitä turhia. Ei kaikki negatiivinen ole pahasta.

*~*~*~*

Seuraava päivä oli yllätyksellisen rento Timothyn osalta. Hän alkoi saada kiinni siitä, mitä Justina tarkoitti, katsellessaan Aladdinia ja varkaiden kuningasta. Pinokkiossa hänen poskilleen vierivät kyyneleet, jotka Justina pyyhki hellästi pois, vaikka itsekin itki. Ei tietenkään yhtä paljon ja rohkeasti kuin asunnon emäntä, mutta kuitenkin paljon enemmän kuin aikaisemmin. Ennen hän ei ollut itkenyt elokuville, etenkään lapsille suunnatuille. Leijonakuninkaan aikana hän oli kuitenkin hämmentynyt, kun Justina yhtäkkiä pomppasi seisomaan ja laulamaan mukana.  
" _OAAAH I JUST CAN’T WAIT TO BE KINGGGG!_ ” epäröiden myös hän nousi, ja jammaili mukana. Ihan vähän vain, koska hän ei enempää uskaltanut. Jokin esti häntä. Nolatuksi tulemisen pelko, vaiko se, että hän ei yleensä tanssinut? Tämän elokuvan hengen nostattamana he pitivät luovan kirjoitustauon. Kumpaisenkin sormet liitivät näppäimillä, Timothyn napsuen ja Justinan naputellen.

“Tommylla ja Lisalla on ongelma”, Timothy rikkoi jo parisen tuntia kestäneen hiljaisuuden.  
“Jos he kerran perustuvat Tonyyn ja Zivaan, heillä on aika moniakin ongelmia. Saisit niistä ongelmista kokonaisen spinoff-kirjasarjan _Deep Six_ ille”, mustaa Aceria käsivarrellaan taiteileva nainen totesi yrittäessään tehdä ruokaa ja kirjoittaa samaan aikaan.  
“He vain perustuvat Tonyyn ja Zivaan, he eivät _ole_ he. Siis jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan”  
“No ymmärrän ymmärrän, en minä sentään tyhmä ole. UAAH ÖH! Ehkäpä olisi turvallisempaa laskea tämä masiina käsistään keittiöpuuhien ajaksi”, kolisteleva mustatukka naurahti.  
“Ehkä olisi parempi joo… Mikä elokuva muuten on seuraavana katsomislistallamme?”  
“En kerro, ei tässä muuten ole mitään ideaa. Sitä paitsi se häiritsisi työskentelyäsi, joka on muutenkin jo häiriintynyt”, Justina oli selin Timothyyn, mutta ei tarvinnut selässä olevia silmiä tietääkseen, että mies oli lopettanut kirjoittamisen. Ja luultavasti tuijotti juuri hänen takapuoltaan.  
“Timothy, lakkaa tuijottamasta persettäni ja ryhdy hommiin!” topakan tiukka äänensävy aiheutti toivotun reaktion toisessa. Katse ampaisi takaisin paperiin ja sormet näppäimille. Hän luuli, ettei tiennyt mitä kirjoittaisi, mutta Justinan käsky ilmeisesti vaikutti vähän enemmänkin kuin vain fyysiseen toimintaan. Sormet alkoivat itsekseen näpytellä jotain, mistä Timothylla ei aikaisemmin ollut aavistustakaan.

Justina hymyili tyytyväisenä porisevalle kattilalle kuullessaan näpytyksen. Hän jos kuka tiesi, että pakon sanelemana saattoi tulla tekstiä paljon paremmin kuin normaalisti. Inspiraatiokirjoittaminen ei tietenkään ollut pahasta tai väärin, mutta sillä ei kyllä pitkälle pötkitty, sillä inspiraationpuuskat ovat lähinnä yksittäisiä ja tapahtuvat aivan liian harvoin. Pelkällä inspiraatiolla ei menestyskirjaa kirjoiteta, ja niin suosittu kuin Deep Six onkin, ansaitsisi se vähän “säännöllisempää” kirjoittamista. Niin säännöllistä kuin vain McGeen hektinen työ salli. Ja jos mies jatkaisi töihinsä uppoutumista, unohtuisi tämä osa hänen elämästään kokonaan. Jos koko ajan paiski töitä, unohtaa miten eletään. Sama pätee liikaan, päämäärättömään haaveiluun. Timothy antaisi elämänsä valua hukkaan, ja ennen kuin tämä huomaisikaan, kaikilla muilla olisi perheet ja lapsia. Ehkä jopa Tony olisi asettunut, perustanut perheen ja tullut isäksi. Ei olisi mitenkään mukavaa huomata, että olet täysin ulkona siitä, mitä elämässä tapahtuu. Ajatuksissaan hän painoi Dolce Gustonsa päälle tehdäkseen itselleen cappucinoa. Hän piti kyllä mustasta, puukolla katkaistavasta kahvista, mutta myös erikoiskahveista, joskaan espresso ei ollut koskaan häntä liiemmin houkutellut. Siinä vain oli jotain, mistä hän ei pitänyt.

*~*~*~*

“Pasta bolognese a lá Anthony DiNozzo, mademoiselle”, Tony veti kasvoilleen hieman lipevän ilmeen tarjotessaan Janetelle tuolia. _Näkisipä Justina minut nyt, deittailen oikeaa herrasmiestä._ Janette punastui hivenen, mitäköhän hyvää hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen noin ihanan miehen? Hänen onnistui työntää pelko kiinnijäämisestä takavasemmalle, kun mies hääräsi hänen ympärillään.  
“Puna- vai valkoviiniä?”  
“Punaviiniä, ja toiseen lasiin tilkkanen vettä, kiitos”, hän oli päättänyt lähteä leikkiin mukaan.  
“Mitä vain mademoiselle tahtoo, minä toteutan”, Tony kumarsi ja hymyili hieman vinosti. Hänelle ominainen lapsekkan flirttaileva virnistys oli poissa, ja tilalla olivat oikean herrasmiehen elkeet. Jos kollegat olisivat nähneet hänet nyt, he olisivat passittaneet hänet tutkituttamaan päänsä. Itse asiassa, hän kyllä voisi käydä kuin käydäkin tutkituttamassa sen.

Hempeä musiikki taustalla oli koottu erinäisistä elokuvista, herkkä kohtaus kun sattui löytymään melkein jokaisesta. Hän halusi vähän helliä nuorikkoaan, jotta tämä tuntisi itsensä erityiseksi. Tai nyt kun tarkemmin ajatellaan, oli Anthony aina ajanut samaa teoillaan. Taitaisi pian olla aika keksiä uusia temppuja, etenkin jos haluaisi tämän kestävän vähän pidempään. Halusiko hän? Hän ei tiennyt. Janeten kanssa ollessaan hän tunsi itsensä rauhalliseksi, siitä ei tarvinnut kiirehtiä mihinkään. Töihinkään hän ei välillä olisi halunnut lähteä, kun käsky kävi, mutta pakko oli.  
“Monsieur on hyvä ja istuutuu alas, ei ole mukava syödä yksin”, Janette pyysi. Ruokaan lautasella oli hätinä koskettu, ja tyttö näytti hieman sairaalta. Se sai Tonyn huolestumaan, joten mies istuutui tuolille vastapäätä tummatukkaa ja tarttui omaan haarukkaansa.  
“Kaipaako mademoiselle monsieur Starkia?” pilke silmäkulmassa heitetty kysymys nosti hymyn tytön huulille.  
“En sentään, monsieur on riittävän hyvä tarpeisiini”  
“Vai että oikein tarpeisiin, mademoiselle varmaan pitää minua sitten suuressakin arvossa?”  
“Suuremmassa kuin arvaattekaan, monsieur-hyvä”

Syyllisyys on ehkä maailman hirvein tunne.

*~*~*~*

“Minä en vain tahdo heidän olevan yhdessä!” Abbyn teki mieli polkea jalkaa. Kyllä, hän oli mustasukkainen Timothysta. Hän oli nähnyt miehen ensin! Joskin eronnut tästä koska ei halunnut sitoutua, mutta silti!  
“Abby, tuossa ei ole mitään järkeä, tiedät sen itsekin. Jos he haluavat olla yhdessä, et sinä voi estää. He ovat kaksi aikuista ihmistä, jotka tekevät niin kuin tahtovat”, Ziva yritti rauhoitella goottia.  
“Juuri sitähän minä pelkäänkin. Justina ei osaa muuta kuin satuttaa lähimpiään, ja sinä tiedät kuinka herkkä McGee on. Minä en halua heitä yhteen, siitä ei koidu hyvää kummallekaan! Minä olen tuntenut Swiftyn siitä lähtien kun hän syntyi, ja ehkä silloin pienempänä hän olisikin voinut olla sopiva Timille. Ei nyt enää, kun hän on niin pirun katkeroitunut. En yhtään ihmettelisi, jos hän näkisi hallusinaatioita”, itsepäisyys oli yksi piirre, josta Gibbs Abbyssa piti. Tällä hetkellä se ei kyllä tainnut sopia tilanteeseen kovinkaan hyvin. Zivaa ärsytti tällainen jääräpäisyys, sillä hänen mielestään Swiftistä ja McGeestä tulisi suloinen pari. He tuntuivat sopivan toisilleen niin kovin hyvin.  
“Etköhän sinä nyt vähän suurentele asioita. Swift on ihan yhtä paljon järjissään kun sinä, hän on vain luonteeltaan paljon tulisempi kuin sinä, mutta ei hän pahaa tarkoita. Kyllä minä tietäisin, jos hän olisi se paha tyyppi”, Abby loi Zivaan epäuskoisen katseen. Oli kyllä tilanteita, joissa tämä ei ollut huomannut pahiksen läsnäoloa.

“No kun suurentelisinkin! Sinä tiedät, etten minä valehtele. Enkä valehtele nytkään, kun sanon etten halua Swiftyä lähellekään McGeetä romanttisessa mielessä. Siitä ei tule muuta kuin sekasotku, jonka selvittämiseen edes Gibbs ei pysty”, Abby halasi sarvikuonoaan ärsyyntyneen näköisenä.  
“Abby! Nyt lopetat tuollaisen, siitä ei tule mitään sekasotkua! Sinuna olisin enemmän huolissani siitä, että Tonylla on ollut nyt muutaman viikon ajan melkeinpä kestävä suhde”  
“Seurusteleeko Tony?”  
“Ilmeisesti. Olisit huomannut tämän, ellet kieriskelisi koko ajan mustasukkaisuudessasi”, Ziva kuulosti jopa hieman syyttävältä. Abbyn oli pakko myöntää, että tämä oli jäänyt häneltä nyt kyllä kokonaan näkemättä. Oliko hän muka vellonut tässä pienessä ongelmassaan niin, ettei ollut huomannut Anthony DiNozzon vakiintuvan, edes muutaman viikon ajaksi, suhteeseen yhden tietyn naisen kanssa?

*~*~*~*

Justina pomppi sen päälle metrin matkan mitä televisiopöydältä oli sohvalle aivan innoissaan käsiään yhteen läpyttäen. Hän oli juuri laittanut seuraavan elokuvan pyörimään Timothyn odottaessa innokkaana, joskaan ei yhtä malttamattomana. Timothy taisi odottaa innokkaammin Justinaa syliinsä kuin elokuvaa nähtäväkseen. Ihme ettei kehräys kuulunut, kun mustatukka kiehnäsi itsensä kunnolla kiinni vanhempaan kollegaansa. Erittäin tutut sävelet nostivat kestohymyn pureskelluille huulille ja saivat silmät siristymään.  
“Chim chimeney chim chimeney chim chim cheroo!” hihkui tytöksi muuttunut nainen. McGee hämmentyi elokuvan otsikon ilmestyessä kuvaruutuun. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Justina piti kirjasta ja ihaili päähenkilön tiukkaa, joskin lempeää luonnetta, mutta miten tämä liittyi naisen maailmaan? Timothy tarvitsi selitystä, sillä hän oli luisunut hillityn lapsenomaisesta tilasta jälleen aikuiseksi agentiksi. Tässä ei ollut mitään järkeä, hän ei ymmärtänyt kuinka kuvaus “minun maailmastani” osuisi tähän. Nämähän olivat elokuvia, lapsille tarkoitettuja. He kirjoittivat hiljaisuudessa, keskustellen pieniä pätkiä sieltä ja täältä, tai lukivat, kunnes taas katsoivat elokuvia. Eihän tämä voinut olla kenenkään maailma. Ei ihminen sulkeutunut asuntoonsa ruoka- ja juomakasan kanssa vain kirjoittamaan, lukemaan ja elokuvia katselemaan. Ei se ollut elämää, ei voinut olla.  
“Keskittyisit nyt, Timmy”, pieni pyytelevä ääni, joka yritti jäljitellä suloista, osui tämän hellyydelle herkän miehen arkaan kohtaan. Hän hellitti ajatuksistaan, ja keskittyi elokuvaan paijaten samalla Justinan hiuksia.

Jostain miehen sisältä alkoi nousta kasvavan kuplan kaltainen tunne. Kun se saavutti hänen päälakensa, valtasi hänet kummallinen rauhallisuus. Se soljutti aikaisemmin vaivanneet ajatukset pois, ja jäljelle jäi uteliaisuus. Sellainen, jonka voit nähdä pienen nelivuotiaan kasvoilla, kun tämä yrittää kurkkia lukemasi kirjan kuvia. Se on hellyttävää, ja sen tunteminen ei ole väärin. Se saa hetkeksi palaamaan menneeseen, ja tuntemaan jo unohtuneita tunteita.  
“ _Chim chimeney chim chimeney chim chim cheree, a sweep is as lucky as lucky can be, chim chimeney chim chimeney chim chim cheroo, good luck will rub off when I shake hands with you. Just blow me a kiss, and that’s lucky too!_ ” Bertin kanssa yhtä aikaa tanssimaan nousi Justina. Nainen veti Timothynkin ylös, ja lähes ajattelematta hän tarttui Justinaan lähtien viemään häntä tanssiaskelin. Mustatukka nauroi raikuvasti ja mukautti kömpelöhköt liikkeet toisen sulaviin. Hän oli arvellut aivan oikein, McGee oli varsin hyvä tanssija. Mies pyöritti häntä villisti ympäri asuntoa, kunnes he molemmat kaatuivat sohvalle nauraen. Elokuva oli edennyt jo seuraavaan lauluun, kun he saivat hengityksensä tasattua ja asetuttua uudelleen käppyrälle.  
“Miksi Mary lähtee?” tämän lapsekkaampaa kysymystä Timothy ei varmaan koskaan tulisi esittämään. Sen olisi ihan hyvin voinut esittää joku muukin, mutta se kuulosti tarpeeksi pieneltä.  
“Koska tuuli kääntyy. Häntä tarvitaan muualla, Banksien tuuli kääntyi parempaan, kun taas jonkun toisen vähän huonompaan. Siksi Mary lähtee”, Justina selitti, ja silitti vuorostaan Timothyn päätä, joka lepäsi hänen sylissään. Hän istui risti-istunnassa sohvalla antaen McGeen maata, sillä tämä näytti tarvitsevan vaaka-asentoa häntä enemmän. Silmät näyttivät painuvan kiinni väkisin, ja hengitys alkoi rauhoittua sekä syventyä.

Kun kevyt kuorsauksenomainen tuhina alkoi kuulua, levisi lempeä hymy Justinan kasvoille. Varovaisesti hän kohotti miehen päätä ja pujahti pois tämän alta. Hän nosti varovasti miestä kainaloista ja halausotetaktiikalla hän lähti kuljettamaan miestä kohti makuuhuonettaan. Ei hän sentään aikonut hyväksikäyttää miestä millään tavalla. Oli vain hieman mukavampaa nukkua untuvavällyissä superpehmeällä patjalla kuin superpehmeällä jenkkisohvalla villaviltti päällä. Justinalle se kelpasi, pitihän hän lattiallakin nukkumisesta, mutta hän ei pistäisi vierastaan nukkumaan päiväuniaan sohvalla.

_”Now hush little baby, don’t say a word. Mom is gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that bird don’t sing, mom is gonna buy you a diamond ring”_


	13. Thirteen

 

 

**Chapter Thirteen**

“Nyt minä tiedän ketä muistutat!” Timothy osoitti Justinaa kasvoillaan pirteä ilme. Koskakohan tämä sama oli näkynyt hänen piirteissään? Viimeksi silloin, kun he olivat keskustelleet Tonyn ja Katen kanssa siitä, voivatko miehet ja naiset olla vain ystäviä. Siitä oli kauan. Ihan liian kauan, kuten hän myöhemmin huomasi.  
“No ketä muka?” Justina virnisti ja heitti miestä porkkananpalalla. Hän oli juuri tekemässä salaattia.  
“Olet kuin ilmetty Molly Weasley! Ilman punaista tukkaa ja seitsemän kerran raskauskiloja, mutta kuitenkin”, McGee väisti nauraen vapautuneesti.  
“Ja Pikku Myy! Yhtä häijy suusta”, agentti sai väistää kurkunpalaakin. Itse asiassa, hän poimi molemmat palat lattialta ja heitti lavuaariin. Hän yritti pidätellä naurua, sillä muisti jälleen kerran Piisamirotan sekä kakun. He olivat aamulla katsoneet Muumipeikon ja pyrstötähden, eikä hän ollut voinut olla ihastumatta. Tarina ja hahmot olivat niin suloisia, että kovemmankin jätkän mieli olisi takuuvarmasti heltynyt. Elokuvan jälkeen oli vaikea yrittää kirjoittaa vakavaa rikosdraamaa, joten hän vain keskittyi kiusoittelemaan Justinaa.  
“Rouva Weasley voin olla, Pikku Myykin, mutten ole läheskään yhtä häijy!” Justina pisti kurkunpalan suuhunsa.  
“Oletpas! Et voi yhtään kieltää, kun et itse tiedä”  
“Kylläpäs tiedän!” puolikas kurkku lensi ja lätsähti keskelle Timothyn otsaa.  
“Headshot!” he molemmat nauroivat. Tuntui kuin he olisivat palanneet sille samalle high school -tasolle.  
“Katsotaan joskus Sleepy Hollow! Mainio mukakauhuelokuva, jonka aikana voi vetää mitä tahansa biisiä ilman, että se pilaa totaalisesti tunnelman!”  
“Kuinka kehtaan epäillä?” McGee virnuili.  
“Koska olet järkyttävän itsepäinen, senkin molo”  
“Kyllä minulla sekin on”  
“Kuinka kehtaan epäillä?”

Timothy veti kasvoilleen yllätetyn ja järkyttyneen ilmeen, heittäen samalla pyyhekumin kohti Justinaa, joka pilkkoi salaatinlehtiä. Nainen ei kerennyt väistämään, ja kirjoitusväline pongahti hänen otsastaan suoraan salaattikippoon. Tällehän McGee nauroi aivan kippurassa.  
“Mokooma!” Justinakin nauroi, joskaan ei aivan yhtä raikuvasti kuin vieraansa. Hän otti pyyhekumin, heitti sen suoraan Timothyn päähän ja sitten alkoi tykittää porkkananpaloja jatkuvalla syötöllä. Nyt alkoi väistely käydä työlääksi, joten mies alkoi ottamaan kiinni jokaisen palan ja heitteli niitä takaisin.

Heidän onnekseen Gibbs ei ollut paikalla näkemässä, hän ei välttämättä olisi pitänyt kahden agenttinsa lapsellisuudesta. Ruokasota nimittäin tuhosi salaatiksi tarkoitetut einekset, eihän kukaan haluaisi pölylampaita lautaselleen. Mutta heillä oli hauskaa, muulla ei ollut väliä. Jälleen he valitsivat ruoaksi pasta carbonaran, sillä se oli nopea ja hyvä ruoka, jota ei helposti heitelty. Hymy korvissa Justina hääri lieden ääressä, kun Timothy, samanlainen hymy kasvoillaan, kurotti kutittamaan naista niskasta. Justina kiljaisi, ja sinkautti märän rätin kohti miestä.  
“Siivoa sotkusi, senkin juntti”, hän nauroi. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että heillä oikeasti oli näinkin hauskaa. Hän oli jo pelännyt, että McGee oli niin menetettyä kamaa kuin olla ja voi, mutta ilmeisesti silti miehen sisällä asusti pieni lapsi. Oli ihanaa nauraa näin vapautuneesti ja olla lapsellinen muidenkin kuin Jacobin kanssa. Jacobia näki nykyään ihan liian harvoin, ja hän joutui itsekseen olemaan lapsellinen. Parhaan ystävänsä kanssa hän nauroi aivan erilaisesti kuin muiden, sen hän oli huomannut jo kauan sitten. Ainut vain, että nyt hän nauroi samalla tavalla myös Timothyn kanssa. Ja se enteili pahaa.  
“Juntti”, Timothy tirskahti, “minä olen kuules kaupunkilaispoika”  
“No kaupunkilaisjuntti”, Justina tirskahti myöskin jakaessaan ruokaa kahdelle eri lautaselle.

 

 

*~*~*~*

_Too lazy marking dates_ _Pat Benatar - Love is a battlefield_

_Oh m’ gosh. There’s a child in McTimothy, very little light on the bottom of the soul, but still there. I think I can make him see what I see, world with many new colours and voices. Of course it depends if he really wants to see them, but I think he wants. Today he’s so happy, he smiles all the time, laughs happily than last week and acts like a teenager. He’s not a formal adult anymore, and that’s victory for me. I made McGoogle lose his stiff behaviour and release his heart. If Anthony is right, about Timothy having heart of a lion, he must feel so much lighter now. Sometimes I see Aslan in him. Sounds crazy, yeah, but if he is? Now, Justina, stop that right now. Aslan is in Narnia at the moment and you are on Earth AND stuck with your crush and guardian angel. Miiku is being really annoying again, what if Timothy sees him? Or even hears? That would be really dangerous to his mind, it almost got me going crazy_

 

 

*~*~*~*

“Gibbsgibbsgibbsgibbsgibbs, entäs sääntö numero kaksitoista?” Abby näytti epätoivoiselta.  
“Abby, sitä sääntöä on rikottu niin monesti, että olisi epäreilua rangaista siitä”  
“Luulisi sinunkin ajattelevan tiimisi parasta”  
“Niinhän minä ajattelenkin”

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ajatteli kyllä tiiminsä parasta, mutta tiesi kuitenkin ettei kahta rakastunutta sydäntä voinut estää. Hän oli itse ollut sellainen nuori kapinallinen, joka oli tehnyt mitä tahansa saadakseen pitää rakkaansa. Ikävä kyllä se ei vain ollut riittänyt. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut estää McGeen ja Swiftin suhdetta, jos sellainen kerran oli kehittymässä.

Tekisi Elflordillekin hyvää saada osakseen hieman naisen kosketusta.

 

 

*~*~*~*

“Jep. Sinä olet täydellinen Molly Weasley”, Timothy totesi, kun Azkabanin vangin lopputekstit alkoivat pyöriä. Oli jo myöhä, verhojen pienestä raosta näki, että ulkona oli säkkipimeää. Ainoastaan katulamput valaisivat. Timothyn toteamukseen sentään vastattiin vähän iloisemmin, naurulla ja sohvatyynyllä läiskäisemällä.  
“Shut it, young man. Kerrankin muuten olet hereillä vielä lopputekstien aikaan, kolmena edellisenä päivänä sinä sammuit kuin laskuhumalainen käki viimeisen elokuvan lopussa”, Justina katsoi vanhempaa miestä vähän piikittelevästi. Kuin olisi yrittänyt sanoa, että _sinä olet tulossa vanhaksi, vanha ukko. Oikein ukkelien ukkeli._  
“En ole tottunut tällaiseen maratonkatseluun, ja sitä paitsi kirjoittaminenkin on yllättävän väsyttävää puuhaa”  
“Puhumattakaan ruokasodasta”  
“Ja tyynysodasta”

Hiljaisuus korosti kummankin ilkikurista virnettä. Vaahteramäen Eemeliäkin olisi voinut kuvata kiltimmäksi kuin heitä, tosin he eivät olleet vielä vetäneet ketään lipputankoon tai lyöneet päätään soppakulhoon. He virnuilivat toisilleen, aivan kuin tietäisivät jotain ylimääräistä ja välillä huitaisivat toisiaan tyynyillä. Aivan äkisti, villisti karjuen, hyppäsi Justina McGeen päälle ja huitoi tätä tyynyllä minkä kerkesi. Mies nauroi, eikä edes yrittänyt nostaa kevyttä naista päältään. Alla oleminen tuntui ihan mukavalta. [i]Ei kun hetkinen nyt.[/i] Kun tyyny lipesi naisen käsistä, tuki tämä itsensä käsillään niin, että hänen kasvonsa olivat alle kymmenen sentin päässä Timothyn omista. Siinä he hetken tuijottivat toisiaan virnuillen ja silmäripsiä räpsytellen, ennen kuin Justina nipisti toista poskesta.  
“Kuulepas nyt!” Timothy nauroi, heilautti heidän asemansa toisin päin ja pörrötti naisen hiuksia armottomasti. He kummatkin nauroivat, välillä vähän hysteerisemmin, varmaan tunnin ajan, ennen kuin tajusivat, että olisi ehkä järkevämpää mennä nukkumaan. Timothylla tosin ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä oli aikaisemmat yönsä nukkunut. Ei hän muistanut mistä oli herännyt, ja joka kerta hän oli nukahtanut sohvalle.  
“Missä minä muuten nukun?” hän kysyi ohimennen, kun nousi hakemaan Pepsiä jääkaapista. Hän kaatoi kahteen eri lasiin, joista toiseen laittoi jäitä.  
“Voit joko valita tämän sohvan ja yöllä sinua tuijottavat demonipatsaat tai sitten tulla viereeni nukkumaan silläkin uhalla, että puhun tai laulan unissani. Kuorsaamisesta puhumattakaan, hoonaan todella viettelevästi”, Justina virnuili vastaanottaessaan Pepsinsä mieheltä.  
“Ehkä minä valitsen sinut mielummin kuin ne demonit”  
“Swifty, valitsen sinut!” he nauroivat jälleen. Se tuntui olevan heiän päiviensä teema nykyisin. He vain nauroivat ja kirjoittivat, välillä tunteiden vaihdellessa elokuvan koskettavuuden mukaan. Virnistelevä hiljaisuus otti jälleen vallan, kun he keskittyivät vain juomiinsa. Justina kurotti lääkelevyn sohvapöydältä ja otti siitä yhden pillerin, jonka huitaisi alas ensimmäisellä kulauksella. Pahaltahan se maistui, muttei voinut oikein mitään, se kun oli ainut joka piti häntä kiinni työelämässä.  
“No niin, McTimothy, mennään nukkumaan. Huomenna on pitkähkö päivä jälleen uusia seikkailuja”, Justina kallisti päätään hymyillen. Hänen silmiänsä painoi niin maan tuhottomasti, mutta hän ei voinut mennä nukkumaan, ennen kuin vieraskin olisi menossa. Hän tunsi muuten olonsa uhatuksi.  
“Mennään vain, alkaa kyllä pikkuhiljaa väsyttämään minuakin”

Väsymys näytti kuitenkin olevan tipotiessään, kun mies näki makuuhuoneen. Se oli täynnä kirjoja, joka seinällä oli ääriään myöten täynnä oleva kirjahylly, ja sängyn ympärilläkin oli kirjoja pinottu siisteihin kasoihin ollakseen vähän koristellakseen isoa pylvässänkyä. Justina ei voinut moittia miestä, sillä olisi taatusti ollut itsekin samanlaisen tunnetilan vallassa jos olisi ollut tämän asemassa. Kauaa McGee ei kuitenkaan jaksanut kirjoja tutkailla, vaan kursailematta veti farkkunsa alas paljastaen mustat bokserit ja veti paidan päänsä yli. Hän ei edes huomannut, kuinka Justinan virne muuttui astetta seksuaalissävytteisemmäksi. Etenkin maha kiinnitti hänen huomionsa, sillä vatsalihakset eivät näkyneet, vaan se näytti olevan juuri niin pehmeä kuin hän oli todennut sen tähtiä katsellessa olevan. Justina itse oli ollut koko päivän yöpuku yllään, joten hänen ei tarvinnut riisuutua. Hän vain pujahti untuvapeittonsa alle sängyn vasemmalle puolelle, kun Timothy asettui oikealle puolelle ja asetteli omaa peittoaan paremmin kun kääntyi oikealle kyljelleen kasvot Justinan omia kohti. Kauan aikaa he hymyilivät toisilleen, kunnes nainen viimein kurotti silittämään miehen poskea. Se oli pehmeä, joskin hieman karhea parransänki tuntui jo käteen. Ehkä se oli sängen salaseksikästä vaikutusta, tai vain ex tempore -idea, mutta Justina nousi puolittain ja painoi huulensa Timothyn huulille.

Pehmeät huulet ja hieman pureskellut huulet painautuivat toisiaan vasten, ja aloittivat pienen leikin. Vaniljatoffeehuulirasva, rautainen maku. Minttua.

Suudelman päättyessä Timothy McGee ei olisi voinut olla onnellisempi.


End file.
